Until Time Stops
by starrynight878
Summary: Part One of my Black/White Trilogy. White starts off on her Pokemon journey with her Snivy by her side. However, when she meets N Harmonia, she has no idea who he really is or why she feels so connected to him. This story is based off of Pokemon Black and White. I do not own the game or any of its characters, they are property of Nintindo. Please don't sue me...
1. The First Meeting

Chapter One

The First Meeting

I stepped out of the Pokémon Center, my Snivy at my side. He was my first and only Pokémon so far, but we had beaten ever trainer we had faced so far. Our journey had started two days ago when I left my home town for my Pokémon journey. I left with my two friends, Cheren and Bianca and we were already in Accumula town. I suddenly heard a loud ruckus coming from the center of town.

"White, come over here." I heard Cheren shout from the group of people. I stared at him for a moment before picking up my Snivy and walking over to stand behind Cheren. It seemed to be a rally of sorts, with a bunch of strange men in strange uniforms. However, one person in front caught my attention immediately.

He had strange gray green hair and one red eye. The man also had a long cloak, touching the ground beneath him. However, that wasn't the odd part about the cloak. It had two large eyes on either side of the cloak, painted blue and gold. Finally, he began to talk.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." He paused, looking around the crowd. Suddenly, the group of people surrounding the center began mumbling."

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth? "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" I heard someone in the crowd say, 'Maybe he's right… Have we been treating them badly?'

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" I heard a voice in the crowd say something quickly and quietly.

"Liberation." I looked around for the source of the voice, but it sounded like it came from the other side of the group. However, Ghetsis looked very pleased.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." He finished. The group of uniformed men picked up the signs they had placed in the square and filed down the street. With some final words, the group dissembled.

"Now what was all that about?" Cheren asked quietly. I shrugged, looking at the square where only moments before the men had been standing. I then heard quiet footsteps walking towards us. At first I thought it was Bianca, but it was a boy. He had long, tea green hair and blue grey eyes. He approached us, standing in front of us.

"You're Pokémon… Just now it said…" he said quietly. Cheren looked at me and my Snivy, puzzled. I also looked at Snivy, and it cried back to me. I smiled, placing it down. It stood by my legs, but slowly crept over to the boy in front of me. He looked at it, faintly smiling. My Snivy then walked back to me, standing between my legs. I stared at it, puzzled. It had never been so friendly with anyone, not even the professor.

"Stop talking so fast. And what are you talking about?" Cheren said, looking at him strangly. He glared at Cheren, then back to me.

"Yes, it is talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N." He said, extending his hand to me. I slowly took it, looking at him cautiously. When he let go, Cheren extended his hand as well, but N didn't take it. Cheren slowly placed his hand back to his side, looking a bit annoyed.

"Who are you?" N asked, looking over the two of us. Cheren jumped at the chance to talk to N. He couldn't stand the fact that one person in the world doesn't find him absolutely brilliant and amazing.

"I'm Cheren, and this is my friend White. We are new trainers. Professor Juniper gave us each a Pokédex. So, I guess you could say we are her assistants." He said proudly. I looked at him disapprovingly. He was over exaggerating this too much. N looked at us with raised eyebrows. Then, he picked up a charm around his neck. It was what seemed to be a planet with a single ring around it. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

""The Pokédex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" he said, staring intently at his necklace. He then looked up at me. I stared back into his eyes.

""Well, White, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" He said, Taking a Pokeball out of his pocket. I looked at him, confused. Then, he released his Purrloin and we began to battle. After a few moments, his Purrloin was knocked out. He picked it up, looking at it sadly.

""I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." he mumbled to himself. I looked at him, still confused. He drew what I think was a revive out of his pocket, using it on his Purrloin. Then, he returned it to its Poke ball. He smiled, mumbling something to it in a quiet voice. He then stood up slowly, staring at me.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." He said, turning and walking off. I raised my hand as if to make him come back, but he was already gone. Cheren huffed softly, turning to look at me.

"Weird kid." He said. I looked off into the direction N had gone. Yes, he was indeed weird. But everyone was a little bit weird.

"Well White, I think I'll head off to the next town. I'll see you later." He said. I nodded, taking Snivy to the center. It was going to be a while until I got to the gym. I didn't want to take any chances.


	2. The Dreamyard

Chapter Two

The Dreamyard

It had been a few weeks since I had started my journey, and I had gotten my first badge fairly easily. I still didn't have another Pokémon, but Snivy was all I needed for now. I was heading to the Dreamyard now to find something called dream mist. When I walked in, I saw a tree standing in my way.

"Snivy, use cut." I said. Snivy gladly cut the tree down, and we walked through the gate. Suddenly, I felt someone next to me. I spun around to see my friend Bianca.

"Hi, White! Are you looking for the mysterious Pokémon too?" she said. I shook my head slowly, but she had already run by me. When I caught up, we both heard a strange sort of Pokémon call from yard.

"Hey, did you hear a sound coming from the other side of the wall? Come on! Let's go see what it is!" She exclaimed, running through the doorway. I followed her. When I got in, I saw a small pink Pokémon standing, or, rather floating, in front of us.

"Muuun…." It said sadly. I looked at it, placing my hand on it softly. It then backed up to the tall grass behind it.

"Oh! Wait!" Bianca cried out after it. We both perused it to the grass. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man and women from the plaza in Accumula town appeared in front of us.

"We found you Munna!" The girl said. They both ran over to it, surrounding it completely. I stared at them in shock, as did Bianca.

"Come on! Come on! Make some Dream Mist!" the man said, kicking it roughly. They both began kicking it.

"….Mu!" Munna cried out sadly. It searched for an escape, but continued to be kicked fiercely. Bianca looked at them, making a sound of protest.

"Huh? Who are you? What are you doing?" She yelled at them. I just stared at them in astonishment. They turned to look at us.

"Are you talking to us? We're team Plasma. We battle day and night to liberate Pokémon from foolish humans." The man said.

"What are we doing? The Pokémon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams. We're going to use that to make people want to release their Pokémon. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts." The girl said. I finally snapped into action.

"Liberate? Really? Well, I think that you should spend less time focusing on trying to ruin the balance of nature and focus more on how much more you are hurting them than any of us." I growled. They looked at me angrily.

"We are doing this because we have to. We have to free the Pokémon from their evil trainers." One of them spat out at me.

"But, you're trainers too, right?" Bianca stammered out. They then turned to glare at her rather than me.

"Yes, we are trainers too. But we are trainers for a different reason. While you enslave Pokémon to battle for you, we are simply working to liberate Pokémon. And now, we shall take your Pokémon as well." The man said, approaching me.

"Whaaat? No! Don't hurt White!" Bianca said. I put my hand on her shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I turned to glare at the man in front of me. I took Snivy's poke ball out of my backpack slowly.

"Anyways, it won't take long to beat these clowns anyway, even if I do have just one Pokémon." I said, glaring at them. Then, we began to battle. It didn't take long for my Snivy to beat his Patrat.

"Plaaaasma! Oh, our beautiful dream…" he cried out. I scoffed, hugging my Snivy. But, it wasn't nearly over yet.

"Were you not taking them seriously because they're kids? Well, whatever. I'm next." The woman said, approaching me. I put my Snivy down, ready to battle again. Her Purrloin gave me a bit more trouble, but it was still very easy to defeat.

"Plaaaasma! This is a nightmare!" She cried out, returning her Purrloin hastily. I smiled, congratulating my Snivy. I returned it, just in case they had some trick up their sleeve. It would be easier to protect Snivy if it was in its Poke ball.

"…I can't believe we lost. But we have to obtain the Dream Mist!" They said, returning to the Munna. Bianca yelled at them to knock it off, but they wouldn't listen. Suddenly, Ghetsis appeared to our left.

"What are you two doing goofing off?" He asked. Suddenly, he appeared to our right. I looked back and forth between the two. What kind of illusion was this?

"We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokémon from foolish people!" he continued. Suddenly, he appeared behind the man and woman. The other two clones had disappeared.

"If you cannot fulfill your duties…" he said menacingly. The apparent Team Plasma Grunts looked at each other, frightened. I heard them mutter something about being forgiven and they ran off. Soon, Ghetsis disappeared too.

Suddenly, we heard another cry and a larger pink and purple Pokémon appeared next to Munna. Bianca and I looked at it in amazement.

"What was that just now that person call Ghetsis appeared all over the place, and it wasn't actually real, right White Was it a dream?" Bianca asked with a shaky voice. I shrugged, looking at the Pokémon in front of us.

"Oh!" I heard a voice cry out from behind us. I turned to see Fennel running up from behind us. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, someone we could trust.

"I couldn't wait, so I came over! Wow, is that Musharna?" she exclaimed loudly. The Pokémon made their calls and floated away. However, they did leave something behind them.

"Did something happen you two?" Fennel asked, looking worried. Bianca turned, facing her, still shaking.

"Oh, Fennel. Well, you see, Munna was here, but team Plasma and Munna, and Musharna came, and it showed us something like a dream? Then, Team Plasma…." Bianca stuttered. Fennel looked at her confused. Finally, she looked like she understood a bit.

"I think I followed that… See, Musharna evolves from Munna. So, seeing Munna in trouble, it used its power-making dreams into reality- to save Munna. Which means… wait a second!" Fennel said, walking over to the thing the Pokémon had left behind.

"Is this…Dream Mist? It is! With this, I can complete my research! You two come to my house later, okay?" she asked. We nodded. Then, Fennel ran back to her lab.

"Phew, how random was that? White, why don't you go to Fennels house? I'm going to go look for the Pokémon we just saw." Bianca said. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Good luck." I said, smiling. She nodded, walking off through the tall grass beyond us. I looked after her, still thinking about what I had just witnessed.

So… Musharna had made that illusion just to protect Munna, the one it loved. I smiled to myself as I thought of how brave a human would have to be to protect the one it loved like that. With all of my heart, I wished that I would one day find someone to protect me, and someone that I could protect in return. I giggled to myself. I was such a typical teenage girl.


	3. Wellspring Cave

Chapter Three

Wellspring Cave

"Phew… Good job White. Once again you've beaten me with no issues what so ever." Cheren said, laughing. I giggled, healing both our Pokémon.

"Cheren, I'm not really that good. If anything, its Snivy making us win." I said quietly. He smiled, patting me on the back.

"You really love Snivy don't you, White?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, returning Snivy to its poke ball. I slowly stood up to face Cheren. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Out of the way!" Two of the Team Plasma Grunts shoved past us and ran towards Wellspring Cave. Cheren and I looked after them.

"What was that about?" he asked me quietly. I glared in the direction the two had gone, crossing my arms.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Trust me on that." I said. He looked at me curiously. Suddenly, Bianca and a little girl came running towards us at full speed. Cheren stared at them in astonishment.

"Bianca, why are you running? Slow down!" he exclaimed. They both stopped next to us, breathing deeply.

"Hey! Where were those people headed?" she said loudly, still breathing heavily. Cheren turned and pointed at the cave entrance.

"That way, but… Why are you running now?" he asked, turning back to face Bianca. She grimaced at him.

"Oh, seriously! They run so fast!" she exclaimed angrily. Suddenly, the little girl tugged on Bianca's sleeve softly. Bianca looked at her.

"Miss… Um… What… What about my Pokémon?" she asked sadly. Suddenly, I understood what happened. Bianca looked at her sadly.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay. Shh… Don't cry… Please don't cry…" She said to the little girl. Cheren sighed loudly.

"Bianca, really, why were you running?" he asked, obviously getting annoyed that she hadn't answered his question.

"You have to hear this you guys! Those people that just ran by stole that girl's Pokémon!" Bianca said. Cheren groaned quietly.

"Bianca, you really should have spoken up sooner! White, we're going to get that Pokémon back. Bianca! Please stay by that girl's side." Cheren said, running off to the cave. I turned to Bianca.

"Will you be okay here?" I asked quietly. She nodded, slowly, still standing next to the little girl. Bianca really was a good person; sometimes she was just so spacy.

"Okay, then I'll be right back. Be careful!" I said, running after Cheren. I healed my Snivy on the way, not wanting to take the time to go to the center. I saw Cheren at the entrance of the cave, and ran to stand next to him. He turned to me.

"Are you all ready to go in? Did you heal your Pokémon yet?" He asked. I nodded quickly, just wanting to get into the cave and get the girls Pokémon back. He nodded, rushing through the cave entrance. I raced after him, ready to fight.

When we arrived, there were two Team Plasma Grunts blocking our path. They stood directly in front of Cheren and me. Cheren turned around.

"White! This bothersome bunch doesn't really listen to reason." He exclaimed. They took a step closer to us.

"That child cannot use a Pokémon to its full potential. Doesn't that make the Pokémon sad? It's the same thing for all of your Pokémon, so hand them over to us now! Better yet, we'll just take them!" one of them said.

"White, you take that one, I'll get this one." Cheren exclaimed. I nodded, and started to battle with the grunt. However, his Patrat was easy to take down with my Snivy. We were done in less than five minutes.

"What? How could we lose when we have right on our side?" one of them exclaimed to the other. Cheren laughed menacingly.

"Not bad, White. Okay, o return the Pokémon to that girl, okay?" Cheren said to me. I smiled, nodding. Suddenly, we heard a shouting from the other side of the cave.

"You don't need to return it you two!" Suddenly, two more grunts took the place of the previous two. Cheren and I exchanged glances.

"How troublesome. Not only do you fail to understand, but you actually got in our way to boot. Not to mention you have been messing with the king's feelings. There's two of you and two of us. We'll show you our combined power and teach you that we are right!" They shouted at us. I stared at them. Their… king's feelings? I shook my head.

"So, there were more of you? Still, why are Pokémon robbers acting so self-righteous? White! We've been friends our whole lives! We've got each other's back when it counts. Lets show them how it's done, okay?" he exclaimed. I nodded vigorously. With his Tepig and my Snivy, we made quick work of the grunts.

"In order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will take their Pokémon!" one of the grunts exclaimed. Cheren rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Whatever. What a huge waste of time, right White?" Cheren said, exasperated. I nodded my head, glaring at the grunts.

"You always speak of liberating Pokémon. However, what reason could possible justify stealing Pokémon from good people who love and care for them with respect and kindness? That's your mistake." I spat out at the four of them.

"Pokémon trainers like you are making Pokémon suffer." The one opposite from me yelled at me. I crossed my arms.

"What do you mean, Trainers are making Pokémon suffer? I don't get that at all!" Cheren yelled back at the man. The grunt sighed angrily.

"Here, we'll give you back the Pokémon this time. But be aware of how this Pokémon suffers from being used by people. Someday, you should open your eyes to your own complicity." They spat out. And with that, they were gone. All four of them had vanished. Cheren and I stood in silence for a few moments before Cheren spoke.

"Trainers bring out their Pokémon's strength. Pokémon believe in their trainers and respond to that. I don't understand what about that makes Pokémon suffer!" Cheren exclaimed. I shrugged, but inside I was questioning myself. I knew that trainers like myself, Bianca, and Cheren would never do anything to hurt our Pokémon, but some other people might. Could Pokémon liberation be right after all. No, no it wasn't. As Cheren said, Pokémon need trainers, and trainers need Pokémon.

"Okay White, I'll go return the Pokémon." Cheren said, walking out of the cave. I stared after him, still thinking. What if Team Plasma was right? What if…they won?


	4. Nacrene City

Chapter Four

Nacrene City

Finally, I was here. Nacrene City was almost more amazing then I thought it would be. Finally, I had gained a new member of my team, Sawk. I healed both of my Pokémon at the center before heading to the Nacrene City Museum. That was the main thing that I had hoped to see today. It was supposed to have a ton of ancient Pokémon relics, and it was also the Nacrene City Gym.

I walked from the center to the mea seam, taking the time to look at some other places in the town. When I finally arrived, I began to walk through the door when I felt an impact. I grunted and fell back, landing on my back. I groaned, looking at my arm. It was totally scratched up. I heard another groan next to me and I finally looked up. N was sprawled out next to me. He stood up slowly, picking up his hat. When he finally looked at me, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded slowly, examining my arm. It was barley bleeding, so I just sighed and decided not to bring it up. He shook his head slowly, kneeling down next to me. He took my arm in his hands and examined it thoroughly. I stared at him, wide-eyed, wondering what he was doing. When he finally dropped my arm, he sighed.

"Liar. You're hurt, aren't you? I'm sorry, I suppose I was….just in a hurry…." He said quickly, extending a hand to me. I stared up at him, finally taking his hand and allowing him to help me up. When I was standing again, he looked at me intently.

"I…want to see things no one can see. The ideals of Pokémon inside Poke Balls. The truths of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect…Do you feel the same?" he asked me. I stared at him for a moment, puzzled. Finally, I nodded.

"I suppose, at time, yes I feel the same way." He looked at me, surprised. N smiled faintly, tilting his head to one side.

"That so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can really see this future too." He said. I stared at him, taking out my poke balls.

"Okay, whatever you want." I replied softly. He called out his Pidove and I called out my Snivy. I made quick work of both Pidove and Tympole with just my Snivy, but I ran into some complications when he called out his Timburr. The first move he used was bide, and I used leaf tornado. It knocked out more than half of his HP, and so I used it one more time. However, this time he dodged the attack. I suddenly found myself grinning, and I picked up Snivy. I used a potion on it and put it back in its ball.

"Well played." I said to him. He looked at me in astonishment and nodded slowly. I then called out my Sawk and finished off his Timburr. He stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I cant solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power… Power enough to make anyone agree with me. And so then I thought about it, and now I know what power I need. Zekrom." He said. I looked at him puzzled.

"What is Zekrom?" I asked him quietly. He the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly, but he shook his head wordlessly. Then, he walked over to me, picking up my arm softly, running his finger across my cut gently. He then looked me in the eyes.

"Get that washed off. Okay?" He said softly. I stared at him, not saying a word. He chuckled, walking down the street. I continued to stare ahead, lost in a trance. After a few minutes, I shook my head, walking to the center. I would heal my Pokémon and… wash off my wound…


	5. Pinwheel Forest

Chapter Five

Pinwheel Forest

I had just defeated Lenora with ease. Sawk really was a terrific Pokémon to have on your team. Suddenly, Lenora's husband burst in. He ran up to his wife quickly and began mumbling something to her. She sighed.

"What? What? What's going on?" She exclaimed, grabbing her husband by the shoulders. He pointed to the door. She sighed.

"White, you come too. We could use your help." She exclaimed. Her and her husband darted out the door quickly. I followed them quickly, running up the stairs and into the museum. What I saw didn't surprise me at all. Six Team Plasma Grunts surrounded the bones of the legendary dragon Pokémon.

"So, you've come, Gym Leader Lenora. We, Team Plasma, claim the museums dragon skull in the name of Pokémon Liberation! To show you that we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes! Well, then, here's our smoke screen! Plaaaasma!" Suddenly, the room filled with white smoke. I groaned.

"Sawk! Snivy! Find a way to clear the smoke screen!" I yelled. Somehow, they managed to make the smoke lift. However, the second they did, I wished they hadn't. The skull was gone, along with Team Plasma. Lenora ran up to the skeleton.

"What's going on? We have to go after them! Lenora yelled, running out the door. I nodded, running after her. I was fed up with Team Plasma. They weren't going to get away with another thing. I raced out the door and saw Lenora and another strange man.

"Good day, Lenora. Find any good Fossils lately?" he asked. Lenora introduced the man as Burgh, Castalia City's Gym Leader. My eyes widened in surprise. Once Lenora explained what had happened, he stared in surprise. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, hi White! What's everybody doing here?" Bianca asked. Cheren came walking up behind her, standing next to me.

"White, is there some kind of problem here?" he asked, eyes wide. I nodded as Lenora studied them intently.

"And who might these two be White?" She asked, as if she didn't trust that they would go in and rob the rest of their museum.

"These are my two best friends, Bianca and Cheren. They are trainers that work for Professor Juniper as well." I explained. Lenora nodded.

Okay then. Let's spit up and search. I'll head this way. Everyone! Cheren and Bianca, I want you two to stay here at the museum. Burgh and White, you two search Pinwheel Forest. Got it? Burgh, you show the way." Lenora said. Burgh nodded.

"Uh-huh. You are…White, is it? Are you raring to round up our robbers?" He asked. I looked at him, a bit confused.

"Erm…Yes?" I replied. He began laughing loudly, and patted me on the head. I sighed, but smiled widely.

"That was a joke, silly." He said. I began laughing too, and so did my friends. Lenora looked at us in disapproval, walking to her position.

"We had better go White. Follow me." Burgh said, walking into the forest. I smiled, walking after him. At least I had the gym leader on my side. We would be able to get through Team Plasma for sure. When I walked through the trees into Pinwheel Forest, I smiled. It was really quite beautiful.

"White, this is Pinwheel Forest." He said. I nodded, looking around. If I wasn't trying to catch the Team Plasma robbers, it would have been a lot more enjoyable.

"Well, you see, there are two ways out of Pinwheel Forest-the road that goes straight and the path that winds through the woods. I'll take the straight road after them. If they aren't there, I'll block the exit. Would you please take the other way and check whether Team Plasma is hiding in there somewhere?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay, I have total faith in you. Good luck White." He said, walking down the straight path. I began walking down the path to find Team Plasma. After I had fought what seemed like fifty Team Plasma members, I finally got to the one carrying the skull. After I had defeated him, I felt fairly proud of myself. He groaned handing me the skull.

"Here Take your stupid skull and get out of here." He said. I grabbed the skull from him and shoved it in my backpack. He looked at me angrily.

"So, the dream our king had-the dream we all had-won't come true… because of you." He growled. I looked at him confused, when a figure walked up from behind us. It was another man that looked like Ghetsis, but a bit different.

"How are you holding up fellow subject of our king?" the man asked, patting the grunt on the back roughly.

"Gorm of the Seven Sages! I'm mortified that this skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain, was stolen from us so easily." The grunt said, hanging his head in shame.

"It is nothing of importance. We can afford to abandon the dragon skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokémon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated. But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again." Gorm said quietly. I was preparing to fight when I heard a familiar, goofy voice from behind me.

"Oh, sweet! The bug Pokémon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye? This important looking guy! Are you here to help your friends, whom I defeated?" Burgh asked. Then, Lenora came out of the trees to stand on my other side.

"White! Burgh! The others didn't have anything… And who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the big boss?" she asked, looking at Gorm.

"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokémon with words alone! The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokémon with full force! But the odds are a little against us now. To you, the Bug Pokémon user Burgh and the Normal Pokémon us Lenora, I say…. Know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. And…" Gorm turned to me.

"You. I can see that you are truly something to be reckoned with. Not only are you an exceptional fighter, you seem to be able to wrap many people around your little finger. However, this time, we shall retreat quietly. To secure the liberation of Pokémon, we will steal Pokémon from trainers! Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you. In any case, we will settle this someday. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I am…" And with that, they were gone.

"They're a speedy bunch, aren't they? What are you planning to do, Burgh? Are you going to chase them?" Lenora asked frantically.

"Hmmm….. We got back the stolen skull, and if we corner them, there's no telling what they might do. I think I'll be heading back, Lenora. Well now. I'll be waiting for your challenge at Castalia City's Pokémon Gym, White. Yes, indeed. I'm certainly looking forward to it!" Burgh said before walking away into the forest.

"White! You're holding the Dragon Skull you worked so hard to get back, right?" Lenora asked. I nodded, slipping it out of my backpack and handing it to her.

"White, really, thanks you so much. With a kind Trainer like you taking care of them, the Pokémon with you must be very happy. Here is a token of my gratitude. Please use it carefully." She said to me, handing me a small black object.

"That is a moon stone. Some Pokémon evolve when you use this item on them. Now, I'll take the dragon skull back to the museum. See you! Take care of yourself!" she said, taking off through the forest where Burgh had gone. I stared after them.

Well, there went another experience with the legendary Team Plasma. But what did Gorm mean, 'you seem to be able to wrap many people around your little finger'? So many strange things happened when I was anywhere near Team Plasma.

But, I truly was looking forward to the final battle. I would try my hardest to defeat Team Plasma, but I was only one girl. I wasn't a prodigy, I'm not very pretty, and there really is nothing special about me at all. But, if there is one thing that I really and honestly know about myself, is that I will always be there to fight for what I believe in.


	6. Castelia City

Chapter Six

Castelia City

Here I go. I'm going to take my first step onto Skyarrow Bridge. It would lead me straight to Castelia City. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the door. My eyes widened and my heart began beating faster. You could see the whole region from here! I laughed and began running up it like a child. I looked at all of the people, the buildings, the forests, everything. And soon I would be in Castelia City! I had always dreamed of coming this far, and it was a true sign that I was a real trainer now.

At one point, I passed over a huge steamboat. It was the first time I had ever seen one in person before, just on the television. I leaned over the bridge to get a better look and sighed. It was so beautiful out here. But, it was getting dark, meaning that I should hurry to Castelia City. I sprinted across the bridge, still laughing like a five year old. When I got to the end of the bridge, I stopped. This was it. The day that I had been dreaming of my entire life was here. I pushed through the doors into Castelia City.

I was immediately blinded by the bright and colorful lights of the city. I squealed out loud, running down the streets. I didn't even know what to do first! But, then I remembered my old conversation with my dad and suddenly decided what I was going to do. I sprinted down the alleyways until I found the Castelia Cone Stand. I immediately got into the line.

"White, if you ever go to Castelia City, go get some ice cream. I know it sounds silly, but I never got to taste it, so you taste it for me, will you?" my dad had said to me in the hospital. That was the week before he died… but I tried not to think about that too much anymore. It was just more painful for my mom whenever I brought it up.

Once I got my cone, I decided to go to the pier and eat it. I ran over to the peir where all the boats were at sea, and sat down on the edge. I let Sawk, Snivy, and the Pidove I had just caught the previous morning out of their poke balls and let them sit with me. I licked at my ice cream cone and smiled. 'Well, there you go dad. I did it, like you said. I can live my dream and yours at the same time.' I thought to myself.

I then heard footsteps coming from the other end of the pier. I looked up from my ice cream to see N. I looked at him as he approached me. He looked down at me and sighed deeply. He picked up my arm and looked at it, frowning.

"I really am sorry about this. I hope it didn't scar…" he said. I shrugged a little weirded out. He also had a Castelia Cone in his left hand. He ran his right hand across my torn skin softly. I was just thankful it didn't hurt anymore. It put a bit of a damper on my journey.

"It's okay, really. I don't care, it was just an accident." I said, staring into his eyes. He stared back at me intently before finally breaking his gaze.

"May I sit? Or do you just wish to be alone?" he asked softly. I thought about it for a moment. To be honest, I hadn't seen either of my friends since the incident at the museum, and I did want someone to talk to. But N wouldn't be my first pick as someone that I would talk to. But it wasn't that he was hard to talk to at all. It was that it was too easy to talk to him. I understood too much of what he was saying, when something told me I shouldn't understand a thing. But, I finally decided that I did want to know more about him, so I decided to let him sit.

"Of course." I said, picking up my Sawk and putting it on my other side. N smiled slightly and sat down next to me. He also let his Pokémon out to play at the dock, and before I knew it, all of our Pokémon were actually playing together. I smiled at their happy expressions.

"You're a very good trainer White. Your Pokémon trust you very much… they truthfully love you. I respect you for that." N said, looking at me. I smiled widely back at him

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself! Your Pokémon seem very happy with you." I said. He smiled a bit more than usual, looking over at our Pokémon.

"White, you seem quite excited today." He said, looking at me. I laughed pushing back a stray strand of hair and looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I am living the dream." I replied, looking at the bridge, the city, the ice cream cone. These all seemed like simple things to the average person. But to me, they were the world.

"How so?" he asked me. I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me expectantly, and I pushed my hair back again.

"Well… the week before my dad died, we were talking about our dreams. He said that his dream was always to become a trainer and travel to Castelia city and eat one of the famous Castelia cones. He was always a huge ice cream fan…" I said softly, licking the cone. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, then turned to face me.

"Your…your father is dead?" he asked me. I nodded, looking out at the water surrounding us. I couldn't think of a reason that I shouldn't tell him that. I…somehow trusted him. He seemed like a good person, just, a bit stranger than most people.

"I'm…I'm sorry White. I had no idea." He said. I smiled halfheartedly, shaking my head a few times, hiding my face in my hair.

"It's… all in the past. It's just sad to think about. So I've always tried to forget the day he died and remember the days he was alive. It just makes it less painful that way, you know?" I asked, peeking out of my hair. He paused for a minute before nodding.

"Yes, I suppose it is…" he replied. I smiled. It seemed that N and I agreed more than I would have thought possible. Even though he was strange, it was nice to be around him. Unlike most people that I knew, I felt like he would actually listen to me if I had a problem, like he has been since I met him. Even if he didn't always agree with me, he listened to me. Cheren and Bianca were great friends to have, but Bianca was too spacy to listen and Cheren was always overthinking things. I loved them like they were my brother and sister, but sometimes it was nice to have someone else to talk to. And in a weird way, being with N felt like I was being with my dad again.

"So White, how's the Pokédex coming?" N asked me. I snapped out of my daydreams and back into reality. I sighed and took it out of my bag.

"I've seen a lot of different Pokémon, but I've only caught three. I just didn't want to catch any Pokémon just to put them in the PC. I just never got that. You don't just catch Pokémon for a cheap game, you catch them because you are going to use them." I replied, happy for the subject change.

"Ah, I see. Well, White, you are different from other trainers." He said, bringing his knees to his chest and looking out over the ocean. It made him look much younger, like a child excited to see the ocean for the first time. I couldn't help smiling at him. He looked at me, looking a bit confused.

"Well, I hope that's a good thing." I replied, taking my eyes away from his. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's a good thing." He replied, straightening his hat. I smiled goofily to myself. So he thought I was different in a good way… Wait, no what was I thinking! I didn't even know anything about this guy other than the fact that his name was N and he seemed to go anywhere that I went! What was my problem lately… Was it the excitement of the new journey? I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Is there something wrong, White?" he asked. I opened my eyes quickly, blushing. I looked at him, smiling widely.

"No, no, no, everything's fine, I was just thinking, that's all! I'm fine, really." I said. He laughed quietly, taking the last bite of his ice cream.

"Okay, you just seemed sick. You are rather flushed." He said, looking genuinely concerned. I blushed even more. Did he seriously not know why I was so flushed? I suddenly was very confused. Maybe he was a bit stranger than I thought. However, I was fine with this. Everyone is strange to some extent, right?

"Yes, I'm fine." I then looked up to see that it was totally dark out. I stared at the sky in amazement. Had we really been talking that long?

"It's already dark…I didn't realize we had been here so long. It truly is easy to talk to you White. But you should be getting to the center. You need your rest, especially if you plan on challenging the gym leader tomorrow." He said quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea, but what about you, where are you going to stay?" I asked. He shook his head, chuckling.

"I still have work to be done tonight. I'm leaving Castelia and heading on tonight. But, you on the other hand need your rest." He replied. I stared at him for a few moments, and he stared back. Neither of us broke our gaze for a few minutes until he said something.

"Look at the moon." He said, pointing behind my back. I turned around and looked out over the water. Directly above the Skyarrow Bridge was a full moon. I smiled, looking out at it. Suddenly, N was standing next to me. I looked at him, and he smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said. I nodded, sighing happily. We stood in silence for a few minutes before N put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I should be going. Thank you for talking with me again. It's always a pleasure to talk to you. You make me feel like I actually have someone that likes me for me." He said, still staring out at the moon. I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, surely that shouldn't be hard? I'm sure lots of people like you for you." I replied to him. He shook his head, sighing.

"For most people it isn't very hard. But, it's a bit harder for me than it is for most people. Take my word for it. Oh, yes, I almost forgot." He said, returning his Pokémon to their poke balls. Then he nodded to me beginning to walk off.

"We'll meet again soon, I'm sure. We seem to have a strange habit of bumping into each other, don't we?" N said, walking up the stairs of the pier. I looked after him. Yes, N truly was a strange person. Maybe that's why I found him so fascinating.


	7. The Bugman

Chapter Seven

The Bugman

I had gone to sleep at the center like N had told me, and it was already the next day. I healed my Pokémon and prepared them for battle. Then, I walked to the gym. When I began to walk into the Pokémon gym, another figure ran into me. What was it with people running into me outside of gyms? But this time, it wasn't N, it was Cheren. He looked at me, and then smiled.

"Hey White. I just challenged the Gym Leader Burgh. He's a seasoned Gym Leader. He made me work hard for that Gym Badge. But for me, Bug-Type Pokémon aren't much of a challenge. I'm going to keep winning like this against all of Unova region's Gym Leaders! Then, I'll head for the Pokémon League and outperform the Champion! If I do that, everyone will admit what a strong Trainer I am. That will make me feel truly alive…" Cheren said, walking off. I tilted my head. Sometimes he was stranger than N. Then, another person walked out of the gym. It was Burgh.

"Ah-hah! You're the one who fought Team Plasma in Pinwheel Forest. If I remember, your name is…White! Come to challenge the Gym, I suppose? Aww, sorry, but could you wait a bit? I was informed that Team Plasma has shown up!" Burgh exclaimed.

"Really? Again? When are they going to stop?" I asked. He shrugged, shaking his head sadly, continuing with his statement.

"I don't know that they'll ever stop. But actually, come with me! I'm going to the dock at Prime Pier! Follow me!" he said, running off in the other direction. I nodded, following him. When I arrived, I saw Bianca and another strange girl with purple hair.

"Come on! This way White!" Burgh exclaimed. I nodded, walking up to where the three of them stood in the middle of the pier. The same pier N and I were at last night.

"Team Plasma… They took this young lady's Pokémon!" Burgh said, pointing at Bianca. My heart skipped a beat, then, my body was overcome with rage. Team Plasma just couldn't stop their futile efforts to liberate all Pokémon, even from the most harmless trainers like Bianca. If you messed with my friends, you messed with me.

"White, is there anything we can do? My Munna….Team Plasma took it…." Bianca said, snapping me out of my rage. I looked at her, still furious, but I tried not to show it so I wouldn't upset her. I smiled.

"Of course, we'll get it back. I promise. We won't let them get away with this. We'll catch them, trust me." I replied. She nodded. Then, the purple haired lady stepped forward.

"I heard this lady's scream and ran after the thief as fast as I could. But this city is as big and so crowded, I'm afraid that I lost them." She said.

"Iris, you did everything you could." Burgh said, smiling feebly. I looked at the girl, who's name was Iris I supposed. She pouted angrily.

"But that's just so bad! Taking people's Pokémon is really, really bad! 'Cause its really nice when people and Pokémon are together. They each have something the other doesn't, and they help each other." She exclaimed. I looked at her curiously.

"Iris… Well, it's agreed! Ne fear-we will get the Pokémon back. Right White?" Burgh asked me. I smiled and nodded. Yes, I was indeed ready to take down Team Plasma.

"Good, having said that, finding a person or a Pokémon here in Castelia City will be like finding a needle in a haystack." Burgh said. I nodded, but suddenly someone appeared behind us. It was the exact person we were looking for. I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself. They were just so stupid….

"I spy a Gym Leader? Last time went so well, I thought I'd grab another Pokémon… Rethinking… I need to get out of here!" he said, running off. I tensed, lunging after the grunt.

"Come on please, Burgh. We have to catch them. You two stay here!" I yelled, chasing the Team Plasma member as fast as I could. I saw the grunt round the corner towards the gym.

"Burgh! This way! They're heading towards the Gym?" I shouted out behind my back. I ran towards the gym as fast as I could, but allowed Burgh to catch up to me. We raced down the street to a building across from the gym. Three Team Plasma Grunts were blocking the entrance to the building. We came to stand in front of them.

"No one's here! Not a soul! No other Team Plasma members, nor any of the Seven Sages, are inside. If you think that I'm lying, why don't we have a little battle and find out girl?" One of them said to me. I laughed.

"Okay, but it'll just be a huge waste of time. Oh well, let's go." I said, rolling my eyes and taking out Sawk's poke ball.

"I….had a thought! I'll take care of this weak-looking runt, so you can show off by handling that tough-looking guy over here!" One of them said.

"Oh, please! White, I'll leave that one to you!" Burgh exclaimed. I nodded, calling out Sawk. I beat his two Sandiles in a matter of seconds.

"This is bad… Badbadbadbadbadbadbad…. Bad for Team Plasma… or Plasbad for short!" the one I had been battling said. I groaned.

"What on EARTH are you talking about? Plasbad, really?" I said, shaking my head. They glared at me, backing off.

"It's in my best interest to go report to the Seven Sages right now!" Another one said, and they all ran inside. Suddenly, Bianca and Iris appeared behind us.

"Phew, we got lost. Even with directions from the Xtransceiver, I couldn't figure it out…" Iris squealed out. Burg sighed.

"Team Plasma is inside. The stolen Pokémon may be in there as well. Okay, let's go in." Burgh said, running through the door.

"Okay, this time, I'm going to join the fight! Come on Bianca! You too!" Iris yelled out, pulling Bianca through the door.

"Wait, wait, wait! White! Can you come too?" Bianca said. I nodded, following them. I was ready for anything. I ran in through the door and saw six men. Three were grunts, two I didn't recognize, and then Ghetsis. I glared at them, taking my place between Burgh and Iris.

"My word, if it isn't the Gym Leader, Burgh." Ghetsis said quietly. Burgh crossed his arms, always keeping an eye on the three in front.

"So, what would you say is the guiding principle of Team Plasma, anyway? 'Take what you want from people'" Burgh said angrily.

"I thought t would be amusing to prepare a hideout right in front of a Pokémon Gym, but we were detected more quickly than I imagined." The man to the right said.

"Indeed... No matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations. Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region? What about you, girl? Since you seem to know everything, why don't you answer my question?" Ghetsis asked, pointing at me.

"Why should I answer you?" I asked him angrily. He stared at me, looking absolutely amused. I sighed, looking a Burgh. He nodded, so I decided to give him the answer my dad had given me.

"It's the black Dragon-Type Pokémon. He created Unova. The black dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people. This black Dragon Pokémon shared its knowledge-and bared its fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of this legendary Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land. That is how Unova was created." I spat out to Ghetsis. He scoffed, stepping forward.

"Very good, spot on as a matter of fact. I seem to have misjudged you. I won't make that mistake again. But, we shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I—I mean, Team Plasma—Desires!" Ghetsis said roughly.

"Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people. Everyone's ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there's something about what you're saying that I don't quite understand. One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon. Even people meeting for the first time can talk about Pokémon. Talk or battle or trade…Remember your5 speech at Accumula Town? You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with Pokémon. For that, I thank you. At that time, I made a promise… I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokémon even more strongly. What you guys are doing…Aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?" Burgh said.

"Myah-ha-ha-ha! You are quite hard to figure out-a little more intelligent that I'd expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this. From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages. Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way. Return the girls Pokémon." Ghetsis requested.

When they released Munna from its poke ball, it looked around for a moment. When it saw Bianca, it ran over to her happily. She hugged it tightly.

"Th-thank you! Munny, I'm so glad to see you again!" she said. I huffed, stepping in front of her, as if to protect her.

"Don't thank them. They take peoples Pokémon! They only gave it back because they were afraid." I growled. Ghetsis laughed.

"The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova, and win the hearts and minds of everyone." Ghetsis said.

"Wait." I exclaimed before they disappeared again. Everyone in the room looked at me, shocked and scared. I stared at Ghetsis.

"Who is your king?" I asked. The question had been eating away at me for quite some time now, but I had never asked. Ghetsis scoffed, glaring at me.

"You don't know by now? Pity, you must truly be a fool. Farewell." Ghetsis said, and they were gone. I glared after them.

"What are you doing? Why are you letting them get away?" Iris yelled. Burgh turned to face her.

"We really had no choice now, did we?" Burgh said. Iris glared at him angrily, but Bianca put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, thank you Iris. And thank you guys too! No one was hurt, and more than anything, I got my darling Pokémon back again." We all nodded, smiling.

"If you're happy then we are too." I said smiling. Burgh and Iris smiled and laughed. We all stood for a moment until Burgh spoke.

"So, what is every planning to do now that this is over?" He asked all of us, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, it would be sensational to look around Castelia City, but…" Bianca began. Iris jumped up and down.

"Oh! Don't worry! I'll keep on being your bodyguard! Let's go!" Iris said, dragging her out the door and into the city.

"Well White, I'll be waiting for you inside the gym. Bye now." Burgh said, leaving out the door. I smile and nodded.

Suddenly, I thought about what Burgh had said to Ghetsis. He said that he had been rethinking the relationship with his Pokémon due to the speech in Accumula town. Then, I realized that I had been rethinking the exact same thing this whole time without even knowing it. But it wasn't the speech that had made me rethink. It was actually N.


	8. Into The Desert

Chapter Eight

Into The Desert

Beating Burgh was easy with my new Pidove, who conveniently evolved into Tranquill immediately before my battle with Burgh. My Snivy also evolved into Servine, and that made me incredibly happy. But now I had left Castelia and was on the road to Nimbasa City. And the road was actually more like a desert.

After I had finally fought my way through all of the trainers, wild Pokémon, and the desert, I was worn out. I stepped through the gate to see Cheren and Professor Juniper. I ran happily up to them, excited to see the Professor again. She was my mentor after all.

"Hello, White!" Professor Juniper said. I nodded, and we shook hands again. I had the highest respect for her, as did almost everyone in my hometown.

"Come here please." Cheren requested. I nodded and walked over to stand by him. We both turned to face professor Juniper.

"Elesa called and was asking me all about Electric-Type Pokémon, and I thought about you guys. That's why I wanted to see you. Ta-da! Freebies for you!" Professor Juniper said. She walked over and handed us each some Ultra Balls. I smiled, putting them in my backpack.

"Thanks Professor." Cheren and I said. She cleared her throat, telling us it was her pleasure before she continued.

"I know it might seem strange for me to say this, since I'm the one who asked you to complete the Pokédex, but please, remember to enjoy your journey too! Of course, don't neglect the Pokédex, but you guys know that already! Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to go meet Bianca." She said, leaving.

"It seems the professor has given us the Pokédex as a reason to send us on a journey. At least, that's what my mom told me. They wanted us to go out and see the world, so my mom, your mom, and Bianca's mom made a request to Professor Juniper. White, what should we do now?" Cheren asked me.

"Well, I'm going to Nimbasa, so I suppose I'll see you later Cheren." I replied. He nodded, walking in the other direction.

"I'm going to Route 4 to catch some more Pokémon. Bye White, see you later." Cheren replied, walking out the door to go to Route 4. I smiled and walked into Nimbasa. But, guess who I saw the second I stepped in the gates? Yes, that's right. Team Plasma.

"Gramps! We know you run the Day Care! How do we know? Because we're Team Plasma! We are taking Pokémon away from people. Since you work at the Day Care, we figure you must have a lot of Pokémon. Hand them over!" One of the Grunts said. I ran up to the three of them.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" The man said. Then, he turned and saw me. He ran over to stand by me.

"Oh! A strong-looking Trainer! Please help me!" he cried out. I nodded and stepped closer to the Team Plasma guys.

"If you're going to get in our way, we'll take your Pokémon too!" one of them said, and we started to battle. After I defeated them, they backed off.

"Aaah! We're going downhill fast! Quick, lets hide out at the amusement park!" the other grunt said, and they ran off. I stared after them. They really did go everywhere I went.

"Thank you so much! Please take this as a token of my gratitude. It's a brand-new Bike. I'd always planned on riding around Nimbasa City… But I never ended up riding it." The man said, handing me the bike. I smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you so much sir!" I said. He nodded happily, walking off. I stared happily after him when I heard Bianca's voice.

"White! Know what?" She said, running towards me. I stared at her in shock. Now, where had she come from?

"The professor told me Nimbasa City has a lot of things to see and do. The amusement park, Big Stadium, Small Court, and the Battle Subway are all here in Nimbasa! I'm going to go see the Pokémon musical! See you later!" she said happily, walking off. I smiled after her. I truly envied her always positive attitude.

I went straight to the center to heal my Pokémon, then I headed uptown. I met Bianca at the door of the musical theatre and we went in to look at it together. I dressed up my Servine, and I have to say, it was really fun. When I followed her outside, I saw her and her dad.

"Daddy? What are you doing all the way out here?" Bianca asked, a panicky tone in her voice. I stayed in the same place.

"I've come to take you back home, of course. Your mother told me that you'd made it all the way out here. Haven't you gone far enough?" he asked her. Bianca stepped back.

"No way! I'm going to keep traveling with White, Cheren and my Pokémon!" Bianca said, almost in tears.

"Absolutely not! Others do things their way, and we do things ours!" her father shouted at her. She was starting to cry.

"Is that so? Then, how about you do things your way, and I'll do things my way!" Bianca yelled at him. Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"Sweetie, you keep going on your travels." Suddenly a woman with long hair came out of the streets and walked up to them.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? This is a family matter!" Bianca's dad yelled. She put a hand up to silence him.

"My name is Elesa. I'm this town's Gym Leader. I also happen to be a model. You know, there are many people in this world. There are those whose way of thinking may be completely different from yours. Sometimes, this means that you may get hurt." She said.

"Well, of course! That's exactly right! It's because I'm worried about that…" Bianca's dad said loudly, looking as if he would cry himself. Suddenly, I found myself speaking.

"Sir, with all due respect, I agree with Mrs. Elesa as well. It's important to keep trying, to learn about the differences between yourself and others… To learn that being different is okay…" I said. I thought of N, and how much different he was then Cheren, but how I still liked him for him.

"This adventure has been the best thing to ever happen to me, and I'm sure Bianca feels the same. She wants this! We all do! We want to learn how to handle ourselves in this world. One day, we will have to be all on our own. How are we going to be able to handle all of that pressure if we have never had any experience?" I continued. He looked at me, astonished.

"But sir, you have to trust me on this. Cheren and I will take excellent care of her, I swear. We always will look out for each other, and we won't let her get hurt. We will always be by her side. But it's time to release her into the real world. I know how hard it is to let something go. I had to let my father go to death when I was only ten. But it's the fact that he's still with me in my heart that keeps me going every day. So please…please let her stay with us. I can't imagine being on this journey without my friends. It would be hopeless. And, always remember that however far she goes, she will always come back, smiling, to see you again." At the end of my speech, I was crying. Bianca looked at me, and ran over to hug me. We stood there for a few moments, crying to each other.

"Yes. That is why you should let her go. You shouldn't break up a friendship as pure and real as that. I beg of you sir, please consider." I heard Elesa say. Bianca's dad paused for a few moments. Finally, he said the words that I had been hoping for.

"I guess. If wanting to continue your journey is selfishness on your part, wanting to stop you is selfishness on mine. I'm surprised that I'm the one being childish at my age. And that a teenager was able to tell me what I was doing wrong. White, what you said helped me wake up. But, please do take care of my little girl, okay?" he asked me. I wiped my eyes, and nodded.

"Daddy, I'll come home soon to see you, I promise! I love you!" Bianca yelled after him. I smiled and pushed my hair back, straightening my hat. I sighed in relief. So I wouldn't have to say goodbye to another person that I love. Not yet anyway.

"Well, I should be getting back now. Goodbye." Elesa said. We nodded as she walked back off to her gym.

"Thank you Elesa! Thank you so much for helping!" Bianca said. She nodded, then was out of sight. Bianca turned to me.

"White, thank you most of all. Without you bringing up your dad… my dad would never have listened. So, thank you so much. I'll see you later White! Bye!" she said, walking off. I smiled. Today, I proved to myself that I had what it took to be a really good, compassionate trainer. And that was all due to Bianca.


	9. Farris Wheel Ride

Chapter Nine

Farris Wheel Ride

It was later in the evening when I remembered what the Team Plasma Grunts had said. They were going to hide out at the fairgrounds. I slapped myself upside the head and ran towards the amusement park. I ran in and didn't see as single grunt. My when I saw who was there, my heart lurched. It was N again. He turned around, looking right at me. He smiled faintly, walking over to me. I began breathing heavily. He was right. We had a knack of running into each other all the time.

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park. Come with me." He said, walking towards the amusement park. I tilted my head, following him slowly. Last time I had seen him; we were talking and acting like friends. Now he acted like he barely knew me. However, I followed him through most of the amusement park until we reached the end, by the Farris Wheel. He stopped, looking around.

"They're not here. Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them." He began. Then, he paused, looking up at the Ferris wheel. I looked at him in surprise. What was his problem today? I thought that we could actually talk now, rather than being total strangers. I guess I was wrong.

"I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas…" he said softly. I could feel my eyes widening. Why was he so cold today? He gestured for me to go on ahead in the Ferris wheel, so I did. The man running the ride looked at us, smiling.

"Oh, are you her boyfriend. That's so cute…" he said, looking at us. I blushed, looking down, but then N appeared behind me.

"No, we aren't dating." He said quickly and coldly. The man looked at us, eyes wide in surprise. The way N said that made me surprised too. The way he said that made it sound like he was disgusted with the mere idea of dating me. I was almost to the point of tears now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Well, right this way." He said, leading us to a car. I thanked him and jumped on. N came right after me. We sat for a few moments until the ride started up again. He stared out into the city before speaking.

"First, there is something I must tell you. Can I be completely honest with you?" he asked me. I looked at him in shock. What did he mean; could he be honest with me? What was he trying to say? I squinted at him angrily.

"I thought we could be totally honest with each other after Castelia City. You know, when we talked almost all night?" I spat at him. What was wrong with him? I sighed, trying to get out of the anger and frustration I was feeling for N right now.

"Okay, well prepare yourself. I'm the King of Team Plasma." He said. My heart stopped. It seemed as if the world had gone into slow motion. All of the emotions I had felt for him before suddenly vanished, and all of the anger and hurt I felt flared up.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? N, why wouldn't you tell me before?" I yelled at him. He shrunk back against the seat. I looked at him, suddenly feeling awful about yelling at him. But he was my enemy now.

"…Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokémon. I wonder… how many Pokémon really do exist in this world?" he asked calmly. I stared at him.

"N… don't you care about the fact that you just told me that you are the King of Team Plasma, the exact group that I have been trying to beat since I became a trainer? N… why are you doing this?" I asked angrily. He looked at me, his expression still totally calm.

"I think it would be best that we didn't talk as much anymore, now that you know who I am. If I was caught with the likes of you, I would be banished from Team Plasma." He said, avoiding my gaze. At that moment, I could swear that my heart broke. I stared at him, wide eyed as we stepped out of the car. He walked out and we were suddenly stopped by a voice.

"My Lord N! You're safe, sire!" One of the grunts exclaimed. N wouldn't stop staring at me. We remained our eye contact for a few minutes.

"There's no problem here. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you are under my protection as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat." N said softly. I looked at him. So he had decided to protect Team Plasma. He leaned over to me, his face inches from mine.

"Now then, White. Do you follow my logic?" he asked. I stared at him, and slowly nodded. If it was a battle he wanted then I would give it to him.

"If true, that pleases me. Ah, then, the future I envision…Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!" he shouted. Though I was already hurt, I decided my best option was to battle him. When we began battling, I thought it would be fairly easy, but he had knocked out two of my Pokémon, and only Snivy was left. Both our Pokémon were down to only about 10 hit points.

"Come on Snivy, you can do this! I know you can! I believe in you!" I yelled. It cried out, lunging on top of N's Psygliph. I had defeated N again. He pushed his hair back from his face, and smiled faintly before recollecting himself. Then he looked at me for a few minutes.

"Again, the result is the same. But…who…who are you?" N asked me quietly. I just stared at him, still feeling betrayed. He just continued glaring at me.

"You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future…" he stopped, moving much closer to me, his nose only a centimeter from mine. He brushed back a strand of hair from out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! Just try to stop me! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try to stop me there, if you dare!" he said softly. He then stepped back.

"If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me. But, good luck White. And, just so you know, I do have some faith in you yet. Farewell." N said, turning and walking away. I looked after him, still more upset then I had been since my father died. I couldn't help but let a few tears leak out. I pulled my hat over my face, going to the center; I could rest in peace for the night there.


	10. Not Just Bad Luck

Chapter Ten

Not Just Bad Luck

After a few attempts, I finally beat Elesa. Even though I was still torn up inside about N, I tried as hard as I could to forget it. I was used to forgetting things since my dad died. I would be able to forget it eventually. It would just take me a while, that was all. I walked out of the gym when I heard a voice call my name. I looked over to the Ferris wheel to see a familiar face. For once I actually smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Daniel? I haven't seen you since middle school! How are you?" I asked him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Great. How are you?" he asked me. I shrugged, looking down. Daniel had been my best friend in middle school, so I supposed I could tell him.

"Not so great actually. Want to ride the Ferris wheel? I could explain then." I said. He nodded, walking up to the Ferris wheel. We sat down in the seats and waited as we rode up. Daniel looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"Well, there was this guy that I really liked, but… it turned out that he was lying to me about something. And then he left and I haven't seen him since. Any advice?" I asked him. To my surprise, he chuckled.

"It's always a guy isn't it White. Well, since I don't know much about dating guys, then my only advice is to just forget about him. If he lied to you, then you should just forget him. Once a liar, always a liar as far as I'm concerned." Daniel said, grabbing my hand warmly.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, how's your love life?" I asked him, smiling slightly. He laughed, adjusting his cap.

"Actually, I've been dating Emma for about a year now. Do you remember her?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh. Daniel and Emma had hated each other all through grade school and middle school.

"Oh, really? That's cool! Tell her I said hi, and that we should see each other soon! I miss all of you guys." I said. Daniel shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. How are Cheren and Bianca? Are you all still best friends?" he asked me. I nodded, laughing.

"Yep, still inseparable." I replied. Our car stopped at the very top of the ride. We continued to talk, but I couldn't help remembering my time with N at the top of this same Ferris wheel. I sighed, frowning. He looked at me sadly. He suddenly reached over and hugged me. I stared at him in surprise, hugging him back.

"I'm sorry White. But you'll forget him eventually. Trust me." Daniel said, patting me on the back. Suddenly, I heard him cry out, and he broke free from me.

A Pidove hovered above him, pecking his neck. Daniel tried to swat him away, but the Pokémon paid no attention to him. Suddenly, it grabbed his hat, flying back across the sky. We both stared after it in shock.

"Wow. That was weird, huh?" Daniel asked. I nodded. Yes, it was very weird. Especially since I knew that Pidove. The familiar marking around its eye made me flinch. It was N's Pidove.

N's POV

"Thank you Pidove. That will be all." I said, returning my Pidove to its poke ball. I brushed my green hair out of my face and smiled faintly. That would teach him to leave her alone. What did he think he was doing? Hugging her so roughly on that ride… And it upsets me how quickly she rebounded from me. I sighed, throwing the hat into the garbage can.

That boy was not worthy of her. He would never keep her happy. Not as someone like me would. I pulled up my hood over my hat so I wouldn't be seen when White got off the ride. I swiftly walked off down the road.

Until White found someone who would truly make her happy, I would continue to be there for her. Always.


	11. The Champion

Chapter Eleven

The Champion

I had just left Nimbasa City. I was done there for a lifetime. It now carried too many bad memories. Thanks, N. You ruined something else for me. I sighed, taking my newly acquired Sandile out of his ball. I had just gotten Sandile and Tympole that day, and I had been working hard to catch them up with my other three Pokémon.

Sandile happily ran over to me, so I picked him up. I needed something to hug. It curled up in my arms and sighed. I smiled for the first time in a few days. All of my Pokémon were so cute. I walked out onto Route 5 and was immediately stopped by Cheren.

"White, stop! You've got a Bolt Badge… I've got a Bolt Badge. Let's once again test who's stronger, you or me! This time, I'll definitely win!" He exclaimed. I sighed. I was really not in the mood for him today, but I would battle him anyway. I placed my Sandile on the ground, calling out my Sawk. After a while, I was fairly tired of battling. I just wanted to relax with my Pokémon for once. After I beat him, he smiled.

"You beat me, as usual. But… White, you seem a little down today. Why couldn't I beat you… even when you weren't trying your hardest…" suddenly, someone else came up behind us.

"Oh, you two are friends… That's nice. How you're helping each other get better by competing. Okay, let's go. Follow me." Elesa said. I nodded, following her. Cheren came right behind me. She led us up to a camper where a man with fiery red hair stood. He laughed.

"Oh! Why, if it isn't Elesa!" he said, walking over to us and standing across from Elesa. He smiled and laughed again.

"Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed! Am I right?" he exclaimed in a rather loud voice. We all looked at him curiously. Cheren turned to me.

"Who is this man?" Cheren asked, looking at Alder. Elesa cleared her throat, looking at him, still not smiling. She never smiled though, so it wasn't very unusual.

"This is Alder, the Unova region's Champion." She said. Cheren and I stared at her in shock. Alder chuckled, and so did I, surprisingly. The look on Cheren's face was absolutely hysterical. I smiled when I remembered what Alder had said only moments before. Life should be enjoyed, meaning I was done worrying about Team Plasma. I would deal with them when they made their return, which was bound to be only a matter of time.

"The… Ch-Champion? Why would the Champion be goofing off in a place like this?" Cheren asked. I shook my head slightly, trying to tell him to shut the heck up. He looked at me, and I could tell that he was regretting what he had just said. Alder walked over to him.

"I heard that remark. You're quite a judgmental young person, are you not? My name is Alder. I'm the Unova Pokémon League's Champion. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, extending his hand to both of us. We each took turns shaking it, which gave me time to shape up my attitude. I finally managed a smile, which wasn't entirely fake. I was meeting the CHAMPION for the first time!

"For your information, I'm not goofing off, I'm on a voyage. I know every corner of Unova." Alder said. Cheren coughed awkwardly.

"Um… I'm Cheren, from Nuvema Town. My goal as a Trainer is to become the Champion." Cheren said, still looking a bit shocked.

"I'm White. I'm also from Nuvema Town." I said. He looked at me expectantly. I stared back at him for a moment before he spoke again.

"Well, what is your goal White?" he asked me. I stared back at him blankly. I had never really thought about what my goal was. I just went with my adventure, and tried my hardest to conquer all of Unova. I thought about it for a minute before he spoke again.

"White, you must surely know that traveling with a goal in mind is a very commendable thing." Alder said. I thought about it for a minute before replying.

"Well, I want to conquer all of the gyms in Unova firstly, then the Pokémon League. But… I suppose mainly I just want to bond with my Pokémon. To make friends with people along the way, and to bond more with the friends that I had." I said. Alder nodded.

"See, that's a good goal. Why didn't you open with that?" Alder asked me. I laughed, shrugging. Cheren looked at me, looking a bit envious.

"But… the goal for power… is that really a sensible goal? What would you do after you have gained all the power in the world? There would be nothing for you… but fear. In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon. I think that's important too. If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding. Will you two have a Pokémon battle with those two?" Alder asked, pointing at two toddlers behind him. Cheren and I nodded.

"Hey, you two. Come here a moment." Alder said to the children. I smile. I never had much of an opportunity to talk to kids younger than me. Cheren nodded.

"Understood. But, before that…." Cheren healed both of our Pokémon. I smiled, thanking him. Then, we began to battle. After we had beaten them, Alder smiled.

"Nicely done! You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokémon looked like they were having fun." Alder said to the children. They thanked him.

"Young man, if there are people like you who peruse strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokémon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold differing views, but so be it! Give it some thought." Alder said to Cheren. He nodded.

"Let's roll. Driftveil Drawbridge is just ahead." Elesa said, walking ahead. Cheren turned around and sighed.

"The Champion is the strongest of the strong! That's all there is to it." Cheren said, walking away. I looked after him curiously. He was so determined to have all of the power in the world. I walked up to Alder.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you again, sir. It was a pleasure to meet you." I said. He laughed, nodding and patting my head.

"Well, thank you. It was also a pleasure to meet you White. I look forward to meeting you again as well." Alder said. I laughed, and then looked at the children.

"And thank you two for the battle. It was really fun. I hope we can battle again some time." I said. They nodded, laughing. I then leaned down to them, handing them each a revive. They healed their Pokémon and thanked me. I then gave them each some berries, telling them to eat them with their Pokémon. They then each hugged me. I smiled. This was one of the best things that had happened to me my whole adventure. I said goodbye to all of them again, walking towards the bridge to meet Elesa and Cheren again. I saw the two standing at the entrance of the bridge.

"This way White." Cheren said. I walked over to him, standing behind Elesa as she talked to the man at the bridge booth.

"Now to contact him…" Elesa said, stepping up to the counter. She picked up the phone, dialing a number into it.

"It's me, Elesa. Could you please lower the drawbridge? I have a couple of Trainers here who want to challenge you. Okay… thanks." She said, hanging up. She then stepped back to us, pointing at the bridge.

"Now, watch this!" she exclaimed. We saw both sides of the red bridge lower down and come together. I smiled.

"I have a TV gig, so I've got to go. The Gym Leader of the next town may take some getting used to… But, do your best, both of you. Bye." She said, leaving. Cheren looked at me.

"What I am is a Trainer. I prove I'm right by getting stronger and winning in battle-even against the Champion." Cheren said, walking away. I looked after him, confused. What was his deal with the control of power? Why did he feel that he had to be so strong all of the time?


	12. Desert Ruins

Chapter Twelve

Desert Ruins

As I stepped onto the bridge, I actually laughed. The view was pretty good, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of Skyarrow Bridge. I quickly ran across it, eager to reach Driftveil City. Suddenly, I got a call on my Xtransceiver. I picked it up.

"Hey, White. Come to the desert ruins, and then take the directions I give you. Meet up with the person at the end of the trail and ask for a fossil. I'll talk to you later White." Bianca said. I began to protest when she hung up. I suddenly heard a beeping noise coming from the Xtransceiver. It was an email from Bianca. Attached to it were some directions for the desert ruins. I sighed.  
Bianca was one of my best friends, so I would trust her. I sighed, taking out my bike and rode it back through Nimbasa and into the desert again. After some struggling, I finally got my way to the ruins in the middle of the desert. I sighed, running down the ladder. I landed, looking at the map, and following it around the ruins. I walked around a corner, only stopped by a few trainers wanting to battle. I sighed, fighting through all of them to reach a woman at the end.

She smiled at me, looking me over. She took off her backpack, reaching in it. I looked at her, a bit confused. What was she doing? She acted like she knew me of something…

"Here you go dear. Your friend informed me that you would be coming. Now, which fossil would you like? Plume or Cover?" she asked me, holding out two fossils. I randomly picked one, and she handed it to me. I smiled, thanking her. I would soon call Bianca to thank her as well.

I ran out of the ruins and out of the Desert Resort, getting to Nacrene City. If anyone could restore the fossil, it would be Lenora's Husband. I ran to the museum and ran up to one of the clerks. She went back to her lab and changed my fossil into an Archen. I smiled, taking it into my arms and running off into the forest. I let it fly around for a while, and I trained it up for a while.

Then, I decided it would be a good idea to call Bianca and thank her for leading me to the egg. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard her say. It sounded like she was running somewhere. She sounded really out of breath.

"Hey Bianca. I just wanted to thank you for giving me the instructions to go to those ruins. I have to admit, I was a little surprised that you would lead me into the middle of the desert, but I'm glad you did. I had that fossil restored and it turned out to be an Archen. It's a really cool Pokémon, so thanks." I said. The other end went silent for a few minutes. I stood there, confused until she spoke again.

"Uh… White? I never called you. I'm in the middle of nowhere. I was going to call you when I got to Driftveil City, but then you called me. But… What do you mean fossil?" she asked. My heart stopped and I stared at the phone.

"Someone… called me and said they were you…. And they lead me to this woman who gave me a fossil…. But…. It sounded just like you…. So….. If it wasn't you….. Who was it? Bianca, call me when you get to Driftveil, and I'll see you there, okay? Bye." I said, hanging up.

I then went to my recently called app and looked through the numbers. I then saw the number that had called me. It wasn't Bianca's number. I froze. Who had my number? It couldn't be Cheren, he couldn't change his voice like that… but then, who was it?


	13. Driftveil City

Chapter Thirteen

Driftveil City

I ran once again down the Driftveil City Bridge, this time actually making it to the town. When I got into the city, I automatically noticed that it was one of the first cities that actually had flowers naturally growing in it. I smiled. I loved all of the big cities, but I was always partial to natural places.

I walked farther into the town and walked across a bridge leading over a river of sorts. I looked ahead and saw Cheren talking to another man. I walked over and stood next to Cheren.

"Hrmph! So yer the Trainers Elesa was talkin' about, huh? I'm Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'round these parts. Don't be expectin' no welcome, now. 'Cause when we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!" Clay said. I stared at him.

"Are you kidding me…?" I growled under my breath. Every time! Every time I wanted to go somewhere or do something, Team Plasma had to show up and ruin it! I hated them so much… Every single one of them…

"What a bother. We're grateful that you lowered the bridge, but how is it our fault that they escaped?" Cheren asked. Clay huffed.

"Ya can say whatever ya want. But what's important is y'all showed up, and then Team Plasma escaped. Maybe it's a little heavy-handed, but you oughtta start lookin' for Team Plasma too. Yer both talented Trainers, aren't ya?" Clay said, walking away. We looked after him, and he stopped, turning around.

"Tell ya what… If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym. Life's all about give and take." He said, walking away.

"Well, I suppose that's fair." Cheren said. I looked at him, shocked and groaned, smacking his arm.

"No it isn't! Didn't you read the Pokémon League Rule Book? All Gym Leaders are supposed to accept your challenge, no matter what. So, how is this fair at all?" I yelled. He looked at me in shock. I usually didn't have outbursts like this. I think it was Team Plasma getting to my head.

"So… you're not going?" he asked. I sighed, shaking my head. He looked at me curiously and I decided that I should reply, no matter how angry I am.

"I have to go. It might not be fair, but I still need to go after Team Plasma. Not for Clay, for the sake of everyone who Team Plasma's hurt." I said, looking off into the distance.

"Yeah, but really, we would have looked for Team Plasma even if he hadn't asked. I can get stronger while beating that bothersome bunch… I'll go ahead. See you in a while White." He said, walking off. I looked after him, sighing. For him, it was all about power. He always was looking to gain power.

I ran over to the Pokémon Center, thinking about where Team Plasma would be. I thought for a minute, and then realized where a shady bunch like them would be. The cold storage of Driftveil City. It would be just like those rats to hide out in a place like that. I ran over to the Cold Storage and Cheren appeared behind me.

"White…Do you think Team Plasma could be in there?" he asked me. I nodded, laughing at the unhappy look on his face.

"Where else would rats hide Cheren?" I asked him. He smiled, but then sighed heavily, looking at the building.

"I don't like cold places, but you're right. What a bother, this is the last thing I thought I would be doing on my journey." He said. I laughed, walking into the cold storage. We walked through the door. Cheren groaned the second we got in.

"The only thing getting me through this is the fact that this will make me stronger. There's nothing more important than strength for trainers. Let's go check inside." Cheren said, walking away. I have to admit, for once, I was glad he left. His talk of power made me really angry actually. All he wanted was power, nothing else, just power.

I slid on the ice all the way to the freezer. It was left open, so I began walking into it. Then, Cheren appeared behind me again. I turned to face him.

"Is someone in there?" He asked me. I shrugged, but looked in. I saw a figure form in the mist of the freezer.

"Yep, I think so." I said, taking my head back out from in front of the door, just in case they could see me.

"Shall we go in then, just in case it's them?" he asked. I nodded, beginning to walk in with Cheren at my side. Sure enough, it was indeed Team Plasma. About eight of the grunts surrounded another man, one of the Seven Sages I supposed.

"All of you—huddle around me! I can't take this cold…" the man in the center said. Cheren and I ran up to them.

"Whatever. I can't believe you were really hiding in a freezer. It's a bother, but if you're cold, shall I show you outside?" Cheren said. I stared at him in confusion, and then he looked at me and winked. I suddenly realized that he was going to lead him right to Clay.

"Pokémon are our kings friends. While we're taking care of them, we can't let any harm come to them here. Everyone, drive these intruders away." The man said. I took out Archen's poke ball, eager to show Team Plasma what it could do.

"Understood, Zinzolin of the Seven Sages! Pet 'em up, 'cause here we come!" Team Plasma cried. I knew that it was another of the Seven Sages. We were more than likely going to have to meet all seven before the end.

"White! Let's each take care of one side!" Cheren said, looking at me. I nodded, drawing out my Archen, beginning to battle the first grunt. He was easy to beat, and my Archen took no damage whatsoever. I then went to the second grunt. Her only Pokémon was a Liepard, which I beat really easily. I also beat the third one really easily. It seemed like my Archen was almost invincible. However, when I beat the last girl, something she said haunted me.

"Just stop messing with our kings feelings! He doesn't want you! Do you know how much trouble you've gotten him in already! Just stop, now! You're just a stupid little girl who knows nothing about Pokémon." I froze for a moment.

"White…. What does she mean, her kings feelings?" Cheren yelled over at me. I shook my head, trying not to say anything about it.

"I have no idea. But…" I turned back to the girl, ordering my Archen to deliver the final blow. He swooped in, killing off the Watchhog. I smirked at her.

"Not too shabby for a girl who knows nothing about Pokémon, is it?" I asked her. She glared at me, angrily. Suddenly, someone else walked in the door. It was Clay and some of the Cold Storage workers.

"Well, I'll be! Hidin' in a chilly old place like this… You guys take these Pokémon robbers!" Clay said to the workers. Cheren and I stepped aside as they lead the Team Plasma members out of the room, along with Zinzolin.

"Well, you guys ain't so bad! Yup, a promise is a promise. Come on an' challenge my Gym." Clay said, walking out. Cheren turned to me.

"Whatever… Team Plasma's ideal… Separating Pokémon from people… It's exactly the same as not having Pokémon in this world at all. That bunch is just a waste of oxygen. White…" he said, looking at me. I stared back, waiting.

"So, you really have no idea what that girl met by her king?" Cheren asked me. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I sighed, staring at the ground.

"Not a clue." I said. He stared at me, his eyes looking disbelieving. I smiled, looking at the place where Team Plasma had stood. Trainers fighting for what is right, like, thirty. Team Plasma, zero. Cheren coughed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"White… It's cold, so I'm getting out of here, okay? Bye." He said, walking out. I smiled after him, but the second he left, I frowned again. I know that I shouldn't let a girl like that get to me, but I did. _'Just stop messing with our kings feelings! He doesn't want you! Do you know how much trouble you've gotten him in already! Just stop, now! You're just a stupid little girl who knows nothing about Pokémon.'_ Her words echoed in my head. _'He doesn't want you… Do you know how much trouble you've gotten him into already?'_ I sighed, shaking my head.

I couldn't think about N anymore. If it was true, that I had gotten him into a lot of trouble already, then I should just not think about this anymore. I was done letting my thoughts about him rule my life. I would just have to forget….forget….forget….. I sighed. I just couldn't forget him, but I would try as hard as I could to let our memories go.

I walked out of the Cold Storage, and then headed straight for the gym. However, when I got there, I saw Team Plasma once again. I mentally groaned. Why. Were. They. Everywhere. I. Went. I walked up angrily and stood next to Cheren.

"Clay. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates who are in your care." Ghetsis said. I felt the sudden urge to run over and hit him for some reason, but I just gritted my teeth.

"I don't need no thanks now. Yer buddies were tryin' to steal come folks Pokémon." Clay growled at Ghetsis. Ghetsis looked fairly amused.

"What's this? It seems as if there has been some sort of misunderstanding. We only free Pokémon from wicked people." Ghetsis said, looking back at his colleagues. Clay glared at him.

"Well, that sounds real nice, if it's true. I may not talk purty, but at least I'm an honest man. You talk real nice, but what yer sayin' kinda sounds like lyin' so tell me plain, what are ya tryin to say?" Clay asked. Ghetsis chuckled.

"Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here." Ghetsis said. Clay scoffed at him, rolling his eyes.

"…Well, I can't tell if yer lyin or not, but I reckon you've won this without a fight. Hrmph. Fine, tame em and git!" Clay said. Ghetsis nodded.

"A decision worth of a businessman called the Miner King. Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then, we will be taking our colleagues off your hands…" Ghetsis said, walking up and taking a hold of Zinzolin. Zinzolin looked at him graciously.

"Ghetsis… Thank you very much…" he muttered, shaking Ghetsis's hand weakly. Ghetsis nodded, taking him back to the rest of Team Plasma.

"Don't worry, my fellow servant of the king…We are two of the Sever Sages, are we not? Well then, everyone, I expect that we will meet again somewhere." Ghetsis said to us. Then, they were gone.

"Sorry to let Team Plasma go after you tracked 'em down, fellas. Say, why don't we cheer ourselves up with a Pokémon battle? Don't keep me waitin'!" Clay said, walking into the gym. I smiled. Ground would be a piece of cake to beat. Or…so I hoped.


	14. Getting Into Chargestone Cave

Chapter Fourteen

Getting Into Chargestone Cave

I smiled, holding up my fifth Pokémon badge. Clay had been the easiest yet to battle with my Sawk. Ground was no match for fighting. I was walking to Route 6 to meet Clay. I was supposed to go to some sort of cave. However, when I was going to the cave, I was stopped by Bianca again. She of course wanted to battle me. I sighed, taking out my poke balls. Once I had defeated her, she laughed.

"I haven't had a Pokémon battle with you in a while, White. You've become totally strong, huh?" Bianca asked. I laughed half-heartedly.

"I like to think so." I said. We both laughed for a few minutes, but I was actually just hoping to get to the cave as soon as possible.

"Well White, I don't want to keep you, so I'll see you later! Bye!" She said, running off back to Driftveil. I smiled and turned around, beginning to walk down Route 6. The only thing that could make this day any more eventful is if N popped out of the forest. I smiled to myself at that thought. I finally reached the cave. I immediately noticed the bright yellow cobweb on the cave entrance. I walked up to get a closer look when Clay appeared.

"Thanks fer waitin'." Clay said. I nodded slightly. I was still a bit confused by this guy. One day he was blaming me for letting Team Plasma go, then the next we were all buddy-buddy? I sighed, disregarding it.

"No problem." I said. He lumbered up to me, grinning. Yep, I was definitely confused about why he suddenly liked me.

"Looks like the nest of an Electric-type Pokémon call Gavantula. Don't know why there's a nest here, but if there are folks havin' problems, the Gym Leader's the one ta fix it." He said, sending out his Krokorok. It knocked down the web in one strike.

"I don't know how strong you really are, girl, but if you have a dream…keep to it. Good luck kid." He said, walking off. I stared after him, admiring him for once. I then stepped into the cave, looking around. And, I saw N. I tried to step out of the cave, but it was too late… He was walking up to me. Suddenly, two figures appeared on either side of me. I screamed. Looking at both of them They wore white masks and black clothes.

"…..come….." they said simultaneously. I was trembling, but I followed them to N. I looked back and forth between them, feeling like I was about to collapse.

"….My lord N, we brought the one you wanted…." They said, and then disappeared. N looked at me, smiling slightly. I stared back at him, too terrified to be angry.

"Ah, yes! Hello White." He said, opening his arms as if to hug me. He swiftly put them at his side again, shoving them in his pockets. I stared at him blankly.

"That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Gavantula nest at the cave entrance." He said. I stared at him. There he went with the innocent act again. But I was too terrified to nag him about it now. The only thing that came out of my mouth was incredibly ridiculous.  
"Wha-what is the Shadow Triad? A group of ninja's or something?" I asked, still stuttering. He looked at me, and then began to laugh. He walked over, fixing my hat on my head. He smiled at the blush that I could feel radiating on my face. He suddenly shook his head, straightening his face. I looked at him, still confused.

"Chargestone Cave… I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon. If people didn't exist, this would be an ideal place. You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you that I said that?" he asked me. I looked at him, confused.

"Ye-Yes…" why was I talking to him? I was supposed to be forgetting about him, not remembering him.

"Of course. Such news should be a surprise. I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used that Shadow Triad to find out about you." He said. My heart jumped, and I started panicking.

"Wait, what? You mean, they've been following me ever since Accumula Town?" I said, shaking even more. He looked amused.

"Why, yes as a matter of fact. They did. Had I known before now, however, I would have called them back. But, I didn't, so I apologize." He said. I was in no mood to argue, so I nodded.

"Well, aren't you interested in what they found out, White?" he asked. I didn't answer. He chuckled softly.

"Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. That fool… It is all he thinks about. Power, power, and more power. Sad…" he said. I looked at him. That was exactly what I had thought only a day before.

"Yes… and poor sweet Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. But, I will admit, she is a very kind person." He said, twisting his necklace.

"And…of course there is you. You are not swayed either way, are you? You are a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing…" he said, looking me in the eyes again. I swiftly looked away. I heard him sigh, and he walked over, leaning in to talk to me.

"Please, just for a about a week… Forget what I said to you." He said, brushing back a strand of my hair. I shook like a leaf under his touch. Why did he affect me like this? He leaned back, looking at me again.

"Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are. I'll see you in a few moments." He said, walking off down the cave path. I looked after him, my heart pounding. I couldn't deny that I was still basically in love with him. But, at the same time, I hated him. I could never forget what he had said, but I would try to listen to him as well as I could. I at least owed him that much. I owed anyone that much.

I began walking down the path N had taken when I came up to a huge hovering crystal. I stared at it, a bit confused. Hadn't N just come this way? This was the only path anywhere near here…so what was I supposed to do? I was thinking about crawling under it when I heard a voice.

"Guess what!" Bianca said, running up to face me. She smiled, running over to one of the crystals. She faced it, and then turned back to me again.

"White, did you know this? The floating stones move when you touch them! Right Professor?" Bianca said. Of course, the electricity would make them moveable, wouldn't it? But then I smiled, turning around. Professor Juniper and Bianca were here? Well, that met that N couldn't get to me at least.

"Hi there! How are you White?" Professor Juniper said, smiling at me. I laughed, though on the inside I was sighing.

"I'm great. This journey has been great so far!" I said. Actually, I'm awful. This journey was great until Team Plasma came along. But I still somehow manage to enjoy it because of my Pokémon and all of the challenges ahead.

"Oh, good. This place is always charged with lots of electricity that Pokémon like. But do you know why the stones float White?" she asked me expectantly. I thought about it for a minute before it became totally obvious.

"Hmm…. . The electric charges react from one stone to another, and that's why some of the stones are floating, right?" I asked, smiling. She looked at me, surprised.

"Very good White. I didn't know you knew so much about science." Professor Juniper said, eyes wide. I smiled looking around me. The electricity was making me feel better… or maybe it was the fact that I had some of the people I admired so close to me. Then, I remembered what N had said about Bianca. _'Yes… and poor sweet Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger.'_ I sighed, looking at her. He was wrong. Ever since we had started our adventure, she had gotten stronger. Much stronger. And I would continue to be there for her. Forever.

"Yes, well, science was always my best subject… I love science. Chemistry… Mechanics…. Engineering…. If I hadn't gone on my Pokémon adventure I would have definitely become a scientist of some sort. But now that I'm here, I wouldn't have done anything else." I said, smiling and grasping my Archen's Poke Ball in my hand.

"Well, I always knew that you were one of the most intelligent people that I had ever sent on a Pokémon Adventure. Cheren is very powerful, Bianca, you are compassionate with your Pokémon, and White, you are intelligent. The three of you make up one of the best trio of trainers in the world." She said, smiling at us. I nodded.

"Well, thank you professor." I said. She nodded, happily smiling. They then both said goodbye, walking the other way. I smiled, shoving aside one of the stones. It easily moved out of the way. I sighed, walking through the gap. Well, here I went to meet Team Plasma again. And again, and again, and again….

N's POV

I watched her leave through the path, and I began moving again. She would never forgive me. That, she had made clear. But I didn't want to be near her anymore. I didn't want her anymore…. But it was too late. She had already been chosen. That was it. My father had made sure to choose her the second I said something about her.

But, what she had said made me quite pleased. I straightened my necklace, remembering what she had said. Maybe she was stronger and more intelligent than I thought. I always respected a person that liked science, being a lover of science myself.

_'… I love science. Chemistry… Mechanics…. Engineering…. If I hadn't gone on my Pokémon adventure I would have definitely become a scientist of some sort. But now that I'm here, I wouldn't have done anything else.' _She had said. I smiled to myself. Yes… she was indeed more intelligent than I would have thought her to be… Which certainly was saying something.

But, I would see her at the end of the cave. Yes, I would test her strength again. I needed to know… I needed to know what to do to bring liberation to the Pokémon… and no one, nothing, would get in my way. But… at least her Archen looked well.


	15. Journey Through Chargestone Cave

Chapter Fifteen

Journey Through Chargestone Cave

I pushed through stone after stone, trying to get to the end. After I was about halfway through the cave, Bianca and Professor Juniper appeared behind me. We chatted for a few minutes about Klink; the Pokémon Professor Juniper was doing her research on.

"Know what, White? Pokémon are really mysterious, aren't they? I wonder why these amazing little guys stay by our sides." Bianca said. I stopped, looking at her. She made a good point. Pokémon are so powerful, so why don't they rebel against us? Why do they put up with us? I smiled. This would be a good point to make with N. Obviously; it was because they want to be with us. They could turn on us at any second, but they never do. And they never will.

I walked away again, saying goodbye as they investigated the area I had just left. I came to a split path. I looked left, then right. I saw a bridge on my right side, so I decided to take that. It was a manmade path which hopefully meant the end of the path. I ran over to it, standing in front of it. However, the second I took a step on the bridge, three dark figures surrounded me. Once again, I screamed. It was the Shadow Triad once again.

"….Come…" They said again. I nodded, trying to regain my composure. Apparently the professor and Bianca were too wrapped up in their research to hear my scream, so I just figured that I would go with it. It didn't matter if N was part of Team Plasma, he wouldn't let these people physically hurt me, right? Of course, since the Ferris wheel, I wasn't so sure. Maybe he would…

The Shadow Triad quickly ran across the bridge, me in the middle of the three of them. I looked around, but they were moving too fast for me to tell what we were even doing. When we got to the end of the bridge, they stopped abruptly. The three of them looked around quickly before they spoke.

"…..There are stairs going down ahead. Team Plasma is waiting for you there." They said, disappearing into thin air. I looked around. They were so fast…It was like magic… But I began walking down the stairs. I would have walked the other way, had I not wanted to upstage Team Plasma. I would never let them see me back out of a challenge…

At first, I was totally lost. I looked around before picking a random direction and moving that way. At one point, I felt completely lost and hopeless. Then, I saw the first grunt ahead of me. I sighed in relief, walking up to him. After we battled, I moved on a few feet, just to see another grunt ahead of me. This was going to be a long journey...

After climbing all about the cave, I finally ascended some stairs. I looked around frantically. I walked up to see N standing near the cave entrance. I sighed in relief. I had never been happier to see him in my entire life…. I ran up to him, suddenly remembering why I had been angry with him in the first place. I stopped abruptly, but he turned to me.

"Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray… That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct. Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! A dream that I must fulfill!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands. I looked at him in surprise. Why was he suddenly acting so strange?

"N…Everyone has a dream…but do you really think that your dream is worth it? Are you sacrificing more for your dream then you will receive in return?" I asked him. He looked at me, shocked, then changed his face back to the normal mask that I despised so greatly.

"White, do you have a dream of your own?" he asked me. I looked at him, surprised myself at what he had said. I looked down at my feet, nodding.

"Of course I do. Don't all trainers?" I asked him. He chuckled, nodding his head a few times. He then looked up at me again.

"Well, you have a dream? That's wonderful. Well… I learn just what kind of dream you have in battle!" N yelled, and we began to battle. After his Pokémon took the first blow, he yelled to me across the battle.

"I will show you that the love for my friends takes over every cell in my body!" he yelled. I looked at him and couldn't help smiling. I quickly stopped, reminding myself as to what he had done to me in the first place. We continued to battle. When I defeated him, he stopped, dropping to his knees. He put his head in his hands.

"My friends getting hurt….That's all a Pokémon battle is…." He said. I stared at him, forgetting why I was angry with him, and hugged him tightly. His head shot up, and he looked at me. I just hugged him for a few minutes, and he leaned into me. I smiled, stroking his hair back like a loving mother. I disregarded all of our conflict, and just focused on the part of him that was just a helpless child, needing attention.

I then realized something that I hadn't before. It wasn't N's fault. He was just trying to do what was best for Team Plasma. He put his head on my shoulder. I looked at him. He was so different from all of the other Team Plasma members. I remembered how I first saw him… I saw him as a sweet and innocent boy…a boy that I wanted to be around…to stay with…forever…. And I saw Team Plasma as a group of unintelligent idiots that don't know anything about Pokémon. I would have never have tried to connect the two to each other.

"White….What are you doing?" I heard Cheren shout from behind me. N and I looked up, both blushing furiously. Cheren stood in front of us, looking angry. His face was bright red and he was breathing heavily. Both of us stood up quickly, but somehow we had ended up holding hands. We both looked down at the same time, then back at each other. I jerked my hand from his, and he stared at me, surprised.

"White….What are you doing here with this guy? What the heck?" Cheren yelled at me. I wanted to protest… to say that I didn't meant to do that… I was just trying to comfort him… But why was it any of his business who I liked? He wasn't my father… Or… was that exactly it?

"I apologize. I tripped and fell. White was just being kind and helped me up." N said. I looked at him gratefully. He winked at me slightly. I nodded back to him.

"White!" I heard Bianca say. She appeared next to Cheren looking at N and me. I looked at her. Was everyone going to show up here?

"Bianca, you have good ears. I can't believe you heard her voice from that far away." Professor juniper said, looking at Cheren, then me, then N. She tilted her head to the side. It was then that I noticed how close I was standing to N.

"White, who is this Trainer?" Professor Juniper asked, studying N thoroughly. I stared at him, hoping he could get himself out of this one. However, when I looked at him, instead of the calm expression that I usually expected him to have on, he wore an angry expression, full of anger and rage.

"Professor Juniper, what are you thinking?" he growled, staring at her. She looked at him, surprised and confused.

"You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokémon and people. You put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that…The very idea of a Pokédex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?" N said, looking at her furiously. I stared back at him. Part of me just wanted to throw the Pokédex on the ground, giving myself up to N… My eyes widened. What was I thinking?

"Oh, my… It looks like you're not my biggest fan… Your opinion is understandable. IT happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokémon?" Professor Juniper said. N scoffed scornfully. I grasped his arm tightly.

"N…Please…."I whispered. But apparently he couldn't hear me. He continued to glare at professor Juniper.

"You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer or not? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!" he yelled. I stared at him as he began to walk away.

"I'm sorry White. I seem to be saying that a lot more than I would like to… But I swear…somehow I will make all of this up to you. You are a truly good person…" N said, looking at me. He took my hand again, slipping something in it. I looked at him, confused as he walked out of the cave. He was almost to the exit when he stopped.

"Oh, and by the way. Don't corrupt White any further with your absurd ideas and appalling opinions. I have a feeling that she could really become something great one day… that is… if you don't get in her way. Farewell." He quickly yelled back. We all looked after him.

"Well, I didn't expect him to change his mind right away… But I hope he'll spend a little tie trying to understand how others feel." Professor Juniper said. I sighed. Yes, as did I….

"Well, I think I'll go collect some more data. You come as well Bianca." She said. Bianca and Juniper left quickly. I was left alone with Cheren. He stared at me, still looking hurt. I sighed, walking over to him and hugging him.

"Cheren…I know that you think that you are like the only father I have now….but you don't have to worry about me. I know that you'll always be there for me. Cheren…" I said. He looked at me expectantly.

"I love you… You're like the brother I never had and a father to me….And for that Cheren I thank you." I said. Cheren nodded, but sighed.

"White, I'm happy that you think that… but look at you! You're even talking like him! He isn't a good person White!" he said. I stared at him angrily.

"How would you know? You don't know a thing about him Cheren! He's a really good person!" I said. He scoffed at me, shoving me off of him.

"Well, it's good to know that I'll always be your second choice." He said, walking away. I grabbed his sleeve, but he jerked it out of my reach. I was left there, crying on the cave floor. More than anything… I wanted him to be here to comfort me…I needed him…I needed N…. now more than ever.


	16. Mistraltion City

Chapter Sixteen

Mistralton City

The second I stepped out of the cave, I noticed that it was raining. I looked up, sighing. I usually loved the rain, but today it just reminded me of how utterly depressed I was. I walked into the Pokémon center. At least I could take shelter for a few moments there.

I suddenly realized that the other day, I got the HM Fly. I smiled, teaching it quickly to my Tranquill. I then decided that I would fly back to Nacrene City. Maybe Daniel was there. And unless the ninja…shadow….whatever they were….could fly, I would avoid them for a few moments.

When I went back to the amusement park, I saw that, of course, he wasn't there. I sighed heavily. I then decided that I would go back to the daycare to see the two Pokémon I had left there. I flew back to Striaton City, and began running back to Route 3. I went to the daycare, and my Pokémon were doing amazing. I sighed, thinking about how I was soon to face a flying-type gym. I smiled, taking out my Blitzle. I replaced it with Tympole, promising that I would be back soon.

I then flew back to Mistralton City. I knew that my real problem wasn't the fact that I didn't want to be there in the rain…I didn't want to be there because I thought that N was there. He had said that he would see me soon…That meant it was only a matter of time…But I flew back anyway. I wouldn't let him, Team Plasma, or anyone get in the way of my dreams. I sighed with my mind set, and walked over to the Gym. However, when I stepped past the center, I saw two people approaching me. However, only one of them actually came over to me.

"Oh! Hey! White, right? Let me see your Pokédex for a moment please… What do we have here? So, you've only caught eight Pokémon, eh? Strange, I thought that you would have caught more than that, being the excellent trainer you are! Excuse me, I got a little excited and forgot my manners. My name is Juniper, too! Cedric Juniper. Heh! The professor who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter!" He said. I stared at him, mouth hanging open. This was the professor's father!

"Oh-Nice to meet you sir!" I said, bowing to him. He laughed as I got up, shaking his head slightly…

"No need for that. Well, it really makes my day to meet you. My daughter has told me many wonderful things about you. In honor of our meeting, I'll upgrade your Pokédex!" he said. I smiled, handing it over. After a few minutes, he handed it back to me.

"Some Pokémon can change forms even when it's the same individual. If you have already seen a form, you can check it with this whenever you want now. I also added a function to make searching easier." He said. Suddenly, the women who had been walking with him came up.

"Professor, who is that Trainer?" she asked him. I stared at her. Truthfully, I hated people that didn't address me when they wanted to know who I was. I suppose I got that from Cheren….

"Oh! I forgot my introductions! Skyla, this is a friend of my daughter's. White is traveling around Unova to complete the Pokédex." He said. I nodded, still a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I see! So that means you'll be challenging the Gym! Well, I'll be looking forward to it! Bye!" she said, walking away.

"Yes, well I'll see you later as well White! Goodbye! He said, walking away. I was about to leave too, but then I heard another voice behind me.

"Hey, White! Sorry to bother you again, but I saw something on top of the Celestial Tower. I'm sure that it's a sick Pokémon! If it is, I can't just leave it there! I have to look into it right away! I'm leaving for the tower, you can come along if you want." She said, walking away. I took that as a, 'come do another job with us' kind of thing, so I decided to follow her.

The path that I had taken eventually brought me to the tower. I stared at it for a few moments before walking in. When I arrived, I looked at the room ahead of me. It was full of what appeared to be tombstones. I looked at it, confused. I walked up to one of the women at a tombstone. Before I could even say anything, she spoke.

"…They say that when you ring the bell on top of this tower, it pleases the resting spirits…" she said, crying. I looked at her, confused before I spotted a police officer on the other side of the room. I walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir…but what is this place?" I asked. He looked at me, confused at first, then his face softened.

"You must be new in town. Well, Celestial Tower is a place where Pokémon are laid to rest…" he said softly. I looked at him, surprised, and then I looked back to the many different tombstones. Each one had a different Pokémon nickname on it. I stared at them in shock.

"…Oh my…" was all I could utter out. He nodded, and I began taking walks around the tombstones quietly. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I walked up the stairs. The sooner I got out of here, the better. However, the next room was no better. It was also full of tombstones, and even worse, trainers. How could they want to battle in a place like this? But there was no way around them, so I ended up battling every one of them.

Finally, I got to the top of the tower. I looked around me and sighed happily. It was really beautiful out here…if you could get over the fact that this is a Pokémon graveyard. I saw Skyla standing next to a large bell on top of a platform. I walked up the stairs and stood behind her. She turned around to face me when she heard me coming up the stairs.

"Oh, you came. Thank you!" she said. I nodded, putting my poke balls into my backpack before looking up at her.

"It's fine. It's worth it to help out a Pokémon in need. That's what you thought you saw up here, wasn't it?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. And I was right. What I saw was a hurt Pokémon. Don't worry though, it's fine now! I gave it a max revive, then it felt better and flew away!" she said. I smiled.

"That's good." I said. She smiled, walking over to the edge of the platform and looking out over the edge. She giggled.

"Don't I have great eyesight? No matter how far away things are, a pilot's eye can see them!" she said. I smiled and laughed. She then came back to stand in front of me, and looked at the huge bell on the platform.

"Oh, that's right! Since you've come this far, why don't you ring the bell? Celestial Tower bell is for soothing the spirits of Pokémon. Also, the character of the person ringing the bell is reflected in the sound." She said. I stared at it, a bit worried. It would show what kind of person I was? Well, it was worth a shot… I walked over to it, and then rang it.

It rang slowly, about three times. The sound of the bell reverberated through the area… It sounded very beautiful if I did say so myself. But I hoped that it was a good sound, and not a sound that made me look like a bad person. However, when I looked at Skyla, she was smiling.

"What a pretty sound. White that shows that you are a kind and strong person. It's that kind of sound…" she said. I smiled happily. Well, that was good news at least. Then, she looked behind her slowly, sighing.

"Well, I'd better get going. When you're ready, come to my gym. I'll give you a big welcome! Bye!" she said, walking down the stairs. I made sure she was gone, then I looked back at the bell, sighing. This place truly was sad…

I looked out over the edge myself, and all that I saw were swirling clouds. Was a storm moving in now? I sighed. Then, I should make this quick. I knew that when my father's Pokémon died, he couldn't afford to bring it here. But, I would pray for it, and all Pokémon, here anyway.

"I truly hope all of you rest in peace…you have all helped us humans so well…without you….none of us would know what to do…No matter what we do to you, no matter how awful and hurtful it is, you stick by our sides, no matter what. For that, I truly thank you, all of you, from the bottom for my heart." I said. Only then did I realize that I had been speaking out loud. I heard something under the platform. I immediately stood from the kneeling position I had taken and jumped off the platform, looking for the source of the noise. All I saw was a clear path leading around the platform.

I sighed heavily. There was no one there; I was just being too sensitive. I laughed, flying off to Mistralton City. I would fight Skyla first thing in the morning.

N's POV

I stood on the awkward ledge under the top floor, my only handhold a bit of rock that had stuck out due to the buildings old age. I wasn't really scared of heights; I was just scared of falling from heights. When I had my Pokémon near me, all my fears went away…but without them…I was terrified. I slowly reached for my poke ball and called out my Tranquill when I heard White fly off. He flew me up to the platform. I saw that my hat had been lying there the whole time. It was just luck that she hadn't seen it.

"Thank you Tranquill. That will be all for now, friend." I said, recalling him into his poke ball. I stared at the bell, where White had stood only moments ago. I smiled. Yes, she was truly a good, strong person. But I could tell that she had some doubts in herself… I sighed, putting my hat back on my head.

I would have to go visit White tomorrow. I wanted to speak with her again soon. But, now, I needed to report back to Ghetsis. He would want to know what I had found out today.


	17. The Field

Chapter Seventeen

The Field

After I had healed my Pokémon once more, I ran over to the gym. I went inside, seeing a large object in front of me. I leaned over to the man at the entrance.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. He chuckled, walking me over to the large object. I stared at it, realizing it was a cannon.

"Get into the compartment and then it will shoot you out." He said. I looked at him in surprised. I was going to be shot out of a cannon?

"Is-Is that safe?" I asked him. He laughed loudly, nodding. I had no clue what was so funny about this, but I got in anyway. When it shot me out, I was too shocked to scream. However, when I landed, I was perfectly fine. Actually, it had been kind of fun. I kept going through cannons, and fought all of the trainers until I got to Skyla.

"Hee-hee! I've been waiting for you! Did you enjoy flying with the help of the Mistralton Gym cannons?" she asked. I laughed.

"All accept the last one… I hit the wall…." I said. She laughed, and so did I. I smiled, reaching in my backpack and wrapping my fingers around my secret weapon. Before I came over here, I evolved my Blitzle into Zebstrika.

"Well, I still need to work out that bug… Well, what are we waiting for! Let's Battle!" she yelled. I smiled, nodding in agreement. We then began to battle. With Zebstrika, it only took me a few minutes to win. After the battle, I hugged my Zebstrika tightly. It pressed its nose up against me and I smiled. I loved my Pokémon so much.

"You're an amazing Pokémon Trainer. My Pokémon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight to our full strength. Don't quit working on your dreams, okay?" she asked. I nodded happily.

"Okay, well, goodbye then White!" she said, handing me my badge. I put it with the others in my backpack, smiling. Only two more to go. I walked out the door of the gym, and saw that it was still raining. However, this time, it was kind of nice… I was smiling when I heard a voice to my right. I jumped, looking over to see N.

"They may say that it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete….And they hurt each other's Pokémon! White…if it's not too much to ask…follow me. It won't take long." N said, walking off in a different direction. I stared at him before deciding to follow him. Trap or not, I needed more information on him if I was going to take down Team Plasma.

Soon, we arrived at a large tree line that stretched across the path we had been taking. I was going to ask N where we were going when he walked right into the forest. I stared after him, sighing. A walk through a dark forest in the pouring down rain. What could be better? I followed him through the forest until we reached a clearing. It was green and beautiful, and in the center sat a tall tree. I stared at the surrounding area. This place was even beautiful in the rain…

"Can you climb?" He asked me. I turned around to face him, seeing that he was sitting in the top of a tree. I had only looked away for a second! But somehow, he had already managed to climb up a huge oak tree…. I stared at him in surprise, before I began climbing myself. It took me a bit longer, but in no time, I was sitting in the branch next to him. He sighed, leaning back.

"I love the rain. It's very peaceful, don't you agree?" he asked me. I glanced at him before nodding. Yes, it was beautiful. But still, being here with him, it didn't feel right. It felt like…I had to keep back all of my feelings. Like if I was myself, I would be putting him in danger.

"So, are you angry with me?" he asked. I looked at him. Well, that was certainly an unexpected question. But I sighed, leaning back and letting the rain splatter onto my face and drench my hair and clothes.

"No, I'm not. No worries…." I said calmly, though on the inside, I knew that I was mad at him still. He laughed softly, putting his hat over his eyes to shield them from the rain. I did the same. I supposed that I could relax. It didn't appear that he wanted to battle.

"Well, back to our earlier topic, am I the only one who finds that terribly painful?" he asked. I lifted up the rim of my hat to look at him. Our earlier topic…Pokémon battles? What had he said…Trainers only use battles to compete, the only hurt their Pokémon…something like that. I sighed, placing my hat back over my face.

"No, you aren't the only one N. I find it a bit painful too. But, if the Pokémon believe in what they're fighting for…they don't care how much they have to get hurt to prove their point." I said. He sat up, looking at me. He then scaled down the tree, quicker than I would have thought humanly possible. I followed him, jumping down to the ground.

"Well, whatever. I am going to talk to your Pokémon again. I've been living with Pokémon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people." He said, pausing. Then, he looked at me.

"…..Because Pokémon never tell lies…." He said silently. I stared at him. He truly was a mystery…. But I took out my Pokémon, all but my Archen. If he tried to steal my Pokémon, I would be able to protect them. He stepped forward and looked at my Zebstrika.

"Hey, Zebstrika. Would you tell me what kind of a Trainer White is?" he said, rubbing its snout. It leaned into his hand. N smiled thoughtfully at it, drawing back.

"Okay, got it." He said, turning to face me. I stared at him, then back to Zebstrika. What the heck was going on here?

"So White was born in Nuvema Town, lives with Mom, and was given the Pokédex to start off a journey to see the world. Her father died a few years ago, and she still grieves for him, but tries to be the person he wanted her to be. She also enjoys playing with Pokémon, reading, and listening to music." He stated, without any hint of a question in his voice. I stared at him.

"H-how did you know all of that?" I asked him, confused. His expression remained blank, and he turned back to Zebstrika.

"Still, this Zebstrika trust you for some reason. That's good! If every other person and Pokémon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokémon without having to liberate Pokémon from people who just use them." N said, stepping back.

"Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones—the light stone and the dark stone… These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokémon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for a hero's arrival…" he said. He then stared at me again.

"I shall resurrect a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon from one of these stones, and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!" he said, turning to face away from me. He shook his head.

"My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokémon used by foolish trainers. You understand." He said, still facing away from me. I simply stared at him, confused.

"Pokémon are not just tools for people to use!" he yelled, turning back to me. I could sense how strong his belief in this was, and it frightened me.

"As a result…. Pokémon and Trainers, who care for one and other, like you and your Pokémon, will be separated as well. And that does break my heart a little…." He said. I stared at him.

"Then why are you doing this N?" I yelled. My anger and frustration was piling up inside me once again. He looked at me, his wide gray eyes full of sadness.

"Pokémon are my only true friends. The only ones who care for me. They have helped me in my time of need and now it is my turn to do the same." He said. I stared at him, my tears mixing with the rain surrounding us.

"What about me? I care for you!" I yelled, clapping my hands over my mouth the moment the words left my mouth. He stared at me, wide eyed. I stared back, and we stood there for a few moments before I started backtracking.

"B-b-but like, as a friend- N-not like that, um you see, I uh-I don't…." I stuttered. He stared at me, his eyes still wide as saucers. He then turned away from me, pulling his cap over his face. He then walked off a ways. He stopped a few feet from me.

"Erm, yes well, will you be able to find your way back without me?" he asked. I awkwardly stared at his back before responding.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be fine…." I replied. He nodded, walking off. The second he was gone, I groaned, walking to the tree and banging my head against it. Stupid, stupid, stupid…..I was so stupid…. I trudged back through the forest, arriving at the center, soaked. Once I convinced Nurse Joy that I was perfectly fine, just went for a walk, she scolded me, then walked away.

I slept next to the window, looking out at the moon. It was a beautiful night. The clouds had cleared out, and the stars shone bright out in the sky. I dozed off for a few moments when I felt something hit my head. It was a light, tickly feeling, but it woke me up. I looked around, finding a small piece of paper at my side. I picked it up, reading it.

_Dear White,_

_I truly apologize for getting you so wet tonight, and most of all for_

_Walking off like that. It was rude and terrible of me, and I apologize._

_And, I care for you…as a friend too…. I suppose….Maybe? I don't really_

_Know, but thank you for saying that._

_Until The Next Time We Meet,_

_N Harmonia_

I stared at the note for a moment, then sprung up, looking out the window. He was gone. I sighed, leaning back against my pillow. He was so strange and it frustrated me. But eventually I fell back asleep. When I woke up, I sighed. What would happen today?

N's POV

I sighed, pacing on the sidewalk quickly. What was wrong with me? A note, really? But what was I supposed to do? I had never felt like this before, not even with Pokémon. But no, Pokémon were my life, Team Plasma was my life now. I had chosen it to be that way. When I thought of not carrying out my dream, I cringed. I could never do that to the poor innocent Pokémon. They needed my help! They really needed me now!

But also, the thought of living another day, or even, lifetime, without White scared me even more. What was more important to me, White, or the Pokémon? I didn't know, but I did know that I wasn't going to give up my dream for some girl. Not White or anyone. No one would get in my way.


	18. Twist Mountain

Chapter Eighteen

Twist Mountain

I had just left Mistralton City when my Xtransceiver began ringing. I answered it to hear my mom's voice. I smiled happily.

"White! How are you doing?" she asked me. I laughed, sitting on a log to talk to her. I had been meaning to pay her a visit, but it had always escaped my mind, what with Team Plasma and N….

"Pretty good. I'm already on Route 7, I think….But I have always been bad with directions…." I said. I heard my mom laugh.

"Wow! You've gone quite far White! Say, how are your Pokémon? You can't get that far all by yourself you know." She said.

"They're all great. I couldn't be more proud of them. They're the reason I'm here after all." I said.

"Yes, it is all thanks to them. But the Pokémon aren't anything without their trainer either. Take good care of yourself and them White! Am I too serious? Well, take care. 'Senior Trainer Mom' signing off!" she exclaimed, hanging up. I smiled. I would have to fly back sometime soon. But I wanted to get to Icirrus City first. I walked for a bit until I reached a sign that read, 'Twist Mountain'.

I looked up at it, gulping. I was….going to have to go through that thing? I sighed. Well, this wasn't going to be fun… I slowly climbed up the stairs to the cave entrance when I saw a familiar figure walk up behind me. It was Cheren. I stared at him and he stared back. Suddenly, he hugged me. I hugged him back, a bit surprised.

"White…what I said before…I was out of line. You're just my best friend and I get a little overprotective of you sometimes…sometimes I really do think of you as my own daughter…but I'm sorry anyway. Do you forgive me?" he said. I smiled happily.

"Yeah, of course I forgive you Cheren. You're my best friend too, and I hate it when we fight." I said. He nodded, breaking apart from me. Then he smirked, taking out a poke ball. I looked at him, and then laughed. Typical Cheren….

"Since we both have the Jet Badge now, let's see which one of us is stronger!" he said. I nodded, drawing out my Archen. After a battle, which took forever, I finally managed to knock out his last Pokémon. To my surprise, after our battle, Cheren was smiling.

"Well, congratulations White. You've finally taught me that you can still be strong even if you lose. Losing to you is just a fact of life. You're too strong for anyone to beat." He said. I smiled, hugging him again.

"I'm glad we don't fight often. I missed you." I said. Cheren was like a brother to me. I had always wanted a brother, and Cheren was the next best thing. He smiled, laughing and pushing up his glasses.

"That was a fine Pokémon battle! I'm happy to see you are both growing as trainers!" we heard Alder say, as he walked up to us. Cheren sighed.

"Well, I lost horribly. So it bothers me that you called it a fine battle." Cheren said. I looked at him. He talked back to so many people…

"Oh, honestly Cheren. Just accept the compliment without the stinging remark." He said. I covered my mouth with my hand and laughed quietly. I loved it when people sassed Cheren. Not many people dared to do such a thing.

"I've asked you this before Cheren. What do you plan to do after becoming strong?" Alder asked. I looked at Cheren, and he looked confused again.

"If I get strong and become a Champion, that will be the reason for my existence. I want to prove that I'm really living." He said. I looked at him, shocked.

"Cheren…come on… you've got to have a different dream other than becoming stronger…." I said. He looked at me, still looking confused.

"Hmm… you remind me of Marshall and Shauntal…" Alder said. We looked at him. Cheren crossed his arms.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." He said. I then remembered that Marshall and Shauntal were two of the Elite Four members. Marshall was…fighting….and I think that Shauntal was ghost. I smiled. Had Alder just called us Elite Four members?

"Even more important than power is what you will do with your newfound power. Anyways, you two should take this!" Alder said, giving us each the TM Surf. I smiled, thanking him, as did Cheren.

"I'll see you again soon young trainers! Don't forget about the needs of the Pokémon at your side!" Alder said, walking away. I turned to face Cheren.

"He's right you know. What are you going to do with your power?" I asked him. Cheren looked puzzled, and took a deep breath.

"What I do with my power…. I don't know that answer yet….First, I want to become a strong Trainer so everyone will acknowledge that power." He said, turning to face me. He glared at me, seeming angry.

"White…Next time, I will win!" he said, running up the ramp. I smiled, looking up where he had gone. I was glad that we had made up…. I ran up the ramp too, entering the mountain. I walked up a few feet before I saw Cheren standing in front of Clay. Wait, Clay? Why was he back here? I walked up.

"Oh…White!" Cheren said, beckoning over to me. I smiled, walking up to them and standing next to Cheren.

"What a surprise. Seein' ya here while I was inspectin' Twist Mountain. Th' two of ya seems a bit more rugged than the last time I saw ya. A li'l bit anyway…" Clay said. Oh, how I had not missed his way of speech….

"Is that so?" Cheren asked, looking himself over and brushing off his shirt. I sighed. Yes, Cheren was certainly a rugged bad-boy….

"By th' by… You folks seen that Team Plasma crowd lately? After all the trouble, we Gym Leaders met up and had a chat. But we've got no clue where they are. It's like they're hidin' under a rock." Clay said. As a matter of a fact, I had seen their king only yesterday. But, I didn't say that. No one would understand…

"Not a word." Cheren said. I nodded in agreement. He sighed, adjusting his hat on top of his head.

"Well, not much left to do but wait for 'em to move. Anyhow, this ain't none o' yer concern. Squirts like the two of ya should just enjoy travelin' with yer Pokémon." He said, turning around. He smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Twist Mountain's a fine place to explore. You'll have some fun if you just leave this here path… Weeeell…. Better ya just see it yerself, 'stead o' listenin' to me yammer. Be seein' ya sprouts!" Clay said, walking out of the exit.

"I thought he was going to get us involved in all that bother again, so I was bracing myself before I knew it." He said.

"Yeah, I know right." I said, sighing, thankful that Team Plasma was lying low for once. I suddenly was very happy.

"Yes! For once, they aren't here! THEY DIDN'T FOLLOW ME HERE! AHAHA!" I yelled. Cheren looked at me like I'd lost my mind. I stared back, and then we both burst out laughing. That was a rare thing for Cheren, but I was glad that he could finally laugh without looking totally awkward. After a few minutes, Cheren sighed.

"Phew…that was a good laugh. But, I'm going into the mountain now. I'll be seeing you later." Cheren said, walking off. I smiled, stopping to take inventory of my items and medicine. I then healed my Pokémon, ready to head into Twist Mountain. I then went in the direction that Cheren had gone, ready for anything.

I had to fight so many trainers, but all in all the mountain was beautiful. But when I got out, I smiled, skipping down the path. I loved my life. I was to epic for words. I laughed at myself, running down the path. Suddenly, I realized there was no way out accept to go through another cave. I sighed, slumping over. Oh great.

I walked into the cave, grumbling about dark and damp places when I saw Cheren's head around the corner. I slowly walked over and I saw someone that I never wanted to see again. It. Was. A. Team. Plasma. Member.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." I said out loud. The two of them spun around to look at me. I walked over to Cheren and stood next to him.

"Huh…you're pretty strong boy… But you're only strong because you Trainers are controlling Pokémon." The grunt said.

"So if you want to set Pokémon free…. If that's what you want, you should start with your own. But taking people's Pokémon by force is not right. That is not real strength!" Cheren yelled. Suddenly, another grunt came through the door.

"Oh, there you are! We found that thing we were looking for. We should head for the tower now!" he said. They both turned to us.

"Get this! Team Plasma has obtained the power to change this world and end people's control over Pokémon." The other said.

"That's right! We must use force in order to right the wrongs of the world. Now, let's gather around our king, our Lord N!" the first one said. I squinted at them. What did they mean the power? What did they do this time? But then, they were gone.

"Those guys… I don't know what they've found, but they go the extra mile to gain power and cause trouble." Cheren said. Suddenly, N's words echoed in my head. _'Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones—the light stone and the dark stone… These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokémon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for a hero's arrival…' _I gasped, leaning against the wall. Cheren stared at me, confused.

"White….what's wrong?" Cheren asked me. I stared at the ground, trying to catch my breath. I looked up at Cheren and stared into his eyes.

"Cheren….I think that he found the Dark Stone….."


	19. The Two Legends

Chapter Nineteen

The Two Legends

**Hey People! Just before I write this chapter, I wanted to let you know that I have finished this book, and I'm going to start writing the sequal! I hope that you guys will like it as much as the first one, but I'm not going to have a game to base it on. But, I think that's for the better because you can actually see what I can write just by myself. Anyways, enough of the commentary. I just hope you guys will read the next one too! It's going to be pretty awesome! I'll write a prieview of it at the end of this story, then I'll start writing it. Anyway, thank you guys for all the support! Keep reviewing PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! XD Anyways, goodbye! ^_^**

My breathing was still shallow, but Cheren made me sit down, griping about how I was being silly. I sighed, shaking my head and leaning against the cave wall. I shut my eyes. So they had done it. I was truly no match for their power…

"No, I'm not being silly Cheren! Please, trust me on this! They've gotten one of the stones….They're going to resurrect one of Unova's legends!" I yelled. Cheren stared at me like I'd lost my mind, putting his hands on my shoulders and shaking me.

"White, White, stop it! You're totally overreacting! Listen to me, we have no idea what they found. Those stones have to be impossible to find. There is no way a bunch of idiots like that bunch could possibly find it. I mean, come on White, think logically." Cheren said. I finally caught my breath. He was right. There was no way that those idiots could have found the stone…It had been hidden for years…no one had found it…we were still fine… I smiled to myself, standing up.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. There's no way…We should just go on…okay…Sorry for overreacting Cheren. You've had to put up with me too much." I said. He shook his head, pushing up his glasses and smirking at me.

"White, I'm sure that I'm not the easiest person to get along with either, as much as I hate to admit it. So, we're even now. You have to put up with my cockiness, and I have to put up with your…spazziness…" he said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh…spazziness is not a real word…you didn't use a word from the dictionary this time, oh my gosh I'm so proud of you!" I said, hugging him. He sighed, pushing me away. I smiled. Yep, same old Cheren.

"Oh, please. But White, I think I'll hang back here and train for a while. I'll see you when I see you, okay?" he said, I nodded, walking out the cave exit. When I got out, I saw Professor Juniper's father, Cedric, waiting for me outside. He smiled at me.

"Hello White. How are you today?" he asked me. These people always popped up in the weirdest of places…. But I smiled. Cedric was really funny and nice. He was also the father of the professor, one of my role models.

"Great, thanks, especially now that I'm out of that cave. I hate dark and wet places…I never thought that I'd find the exit. But I'm fairly certain that I did get a lot stronger, along with my Pokémon. We had a great time." I said. He nodded.

"Well, that's good to hear. But, White, have you heard of a place called Dragonspiral Tower?" he asked me. I tilted my head. I had only heard about it once from my father a long time ago.

"Yes, my father said that it was an ancient tower outside Icirrus City, right? My father told me about it." I said. He looked a bit surprised.

"Really? Quite impressive. Okay, give this story a listen." Cedric said. I nodded, sitting down on a rock outside of the cave like a child, as did he.

"Dragonspiral Tower is said to be Unova region's oldest building. Stories say it's the place where legendary Pokémon came to life or where they remain in deep slumber. I know that it's just past Icirrus City, but that's all I know of it as well. That's all anyone knows, because no one has ever been inside." He said. I stared at him, confused. If no one had been inside, why were we discussing it now?

"My daughter has wanted to investigate that tower for a long time now… I'm not too old to have some adventure, so I think I'll go look at it. You should come too! Catch you later!" he said, running off down the path. For an old man, he certainly got around well.

I also walked down the path. I was almost to Icirrus City. I then saw a set of stairs, so I ran up them and found myself in Icirrus City. I smiled. This place seemed much happier than some of the other places I had gone to. I walked over to a group of kids spinning and dancing. When I walked closer, I head them singing.

"Dance, dance! Two Dragons! Mix it up, day and night. 'Cause today, everything's all right! Spin apart, mix and twirl! Spin, spin, turn and spin!" they sang. I smiled. I loved seeing kids having fun like that. I then began walking to where I assumed Dragonspiral Tower was. My curiosity was getting the best of me. When I walked over, I saw Cedric. I walked up to him.

"See that tower over all of the trees. That's Dragonspiral Tower. It is said that on the top floor, the legendary Pokémon is waiting for a person pursuing ideals to appear." He said. I stared at it. That would mean the black dragon or the white dragon….The light stone or the dark stone…I walked through the trees and approached the tower. However, when I looked closely, I saw that there was a moat surrounding it. There was no way across.

I attempted to surf across it, but then I realized there was no entrance. I grimaced, looking at it. I surfed around it on my Tympole that I had traded with Sandile in the daycare. However, there was absolutely no way in… I surfed back, leaving to the center. I healed my Pokémon, deciding to challenge the gym first. I smiled. Sawk, once again, could beat all of those Pokémon.

The obstacle this time was a floor made of ice. I smiled as my Sawk and I slid across the ice. It was actually really fun. I was about halfway through when I used my Tympole for the first time since I had got it back from the daycare. After the battle, it evolved! I was so happy, and I was finally able to make it to the end of the ice path, seeing the Gym Leader.

"You appear to be ready to face a Gym Leader. Then…." He said, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Bring it on!" Brycen shouted. We then started battling. It was another easy win for me, though I'm fairly certain my Sawk has an unfair advantage over almost every Pokémon, not that I was complaining. Sawk was just a great Pokémon.

"You and your Pokémon make a wonderful combination. What a beautiful friendship. In honor of your stout heart, I will give you this." He said, handing me the Freeze Badge. I smiled, thanking him and walking off down the stairs once again. I held out my badge to Sawk proudly.

"That makes seven. Only one more until the elite four…" I said. I sighed. Somehow I thought that the last one would be the hardest to get. But, that would all be in a matter of time. I still had something big to do…I needed to go to Dragonspiral Tower.


	20. A Legend May Take Place

Chapter Twenty

A Legend May Take Place

**Hey guys, it's me again. I was just going to tell you that I just finished this book, and I need your opinion. Should I post it all at once, or just post about two chapters a day? I have like about 12 more chapters, so do you want them all in one day or in like 6 days? Again, Review Please! Also, tell me if you want me to write a story about something else. I'm looking for ideas.**

When I began sliding down the ice and back to the entrance of the gym, it suddenly dawned on me that although I only had one badge left before the league, that also meant that my journey through all of the cities, collecting gym badges was almost over as well. I frowned. Strange how one could go from excited to depressed in a mere five seconds. I scoffed, walking out the door to see Cheren and Bianca. They smiled at me warmly, as did I. It was always great to see your two best friends.

"White, I've been talking with Bianca, and I'm wondering… Since we left Nuvema Town, has something about me….changed? Thinking about what I want to do…Thinking about what I should do…It felt like there was nothing. Have I really become stronger? Or is it just my Pokémon that have? I don't know anymore!" Cheren said, sounding exasperated. I put a hand on his shoulder, laughing.

"Calm down Cheren. I'm sure it's a bit of both. You have become stronger, therefore your Pokémon have become stronger as well. I'm sure of it. I've seen it too, it's not just Bianca. You've also become a much more sensible person, as hard as that is to believe, since you were already 'perfect' to begin with." I said, smirking. He sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"Well…Thanks White…" he said. I laughed, taking my hand off of his shoulder and turning to Bianca.

"Yeah, she's right! Cheer up Cheren! Isn't it nice for us all to be together again!" she said, grabbing both of us and hugging us. I laughed.

"Yes, it certainly is better this way. But, this is true friendship, isn't it?" I asked. We all laughed, stepping away. Bianca sighed happily.

"Yeah, well, know what? This time, I'll go to the Pokémon Fan Club. I'm really still searching….for what I want to do and what I can do!" Bianca said. I paused, looking between Cheren and Bianca and sighing. Suddenly, Brycen came out of the Gym, standing next to me.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at Bianca and Cheren. I stared at him, and then back at Cheren and Bianca.

"Who? Us? I'm Bianca, and this is Cheren." Bianca stuttered. I suddenly noticed that Brycen was not looking at them, but at something else. I stared at him, and then tried to see what he was looking at. I motioned to Bianca that he wasn't talking about them.

"I know you are there! Why don't you show yourselves!" he yelled. Suddenly, the Shadow Triad appeared, one right next to me. I jumped back, not screaming this time. I was used to it by now, but Bianca and Cheren did. Cheren fell back, staring at the one that had landed next to him.

"…Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City. We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of the shadows…not easily noticed." The one next to me said. I stared at them. So they were ninjas…I smiled to myself.

"Our mission was to speak only with White, the chosen one, but so be it. Ghetsis has a message for you…come to Dragonspiral Tower." Another one said to me. I stared back at him, the smile slowly fading off my face. I stared at them blankly.

"Why? What does this have to do with me?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. I had rarely not known the answer.

"In the tower, our Lord N waits for you… Now, our mission is complete." The third said, facing me. I stared back at him. Spot on, it was N again. But what did he want this time?

"Dragonspiral Tower? What's going on? Hey…Tell me…." Brycen said. I held out a hand in front of him. I felt that even if he was a Gym Leader…this group of people was certainly something to be reckoned with…But they were suddenly gone into thin air.

"…Now hang on….White, what did they want from you?" Brycen asked me, turning to face me. I sighed. Now for the question that would be next to impossible to answer.

"I…I suppose I have been chosen to do something for Team Plasma…though I have no clue what…but I believe it has something to do with their King N…." I replied, staring at the ground, embarrassed. He continued to glare at me.

"Have you ever met this King N White?" he asked me. I sighed. How could I have avoided the inevitable question? There was no way…I looked up to notice Cheren glaring at me. There was no way that I could lie out of this one…no way that I could keep N's secret any more… Cheren had seen us…

"…Yes as a matter of fact on several occasions…." I replied. Brycen stared at me before turning away.

"Well, that aside, I'm off to Dragonspiral Tower. As soon as you heal your Pokémon and gather supplies White, you should come too." He said, walking off. I glanced up at him, looking at him in shock. Why hadn't he questioned me any more on N? Did he realize how uncomfortable it made me? I sighed, looking down. If that was the case, I was very grateful to him.

"I'm going too. Dragonspiral Tower is to the north of here, right?" he asked. I nodded, and he walked off, saying he would meet me there.

"Whooooooa! Whoa… What should I do? F-for now, I have to go to Dragonspiral Tower…Okay! I'm heading north! Meet you there White!" She exclaimed, hustling off after Cheren. Why did she always go where he went? I smirked. Could it be she harbored a secret crush on our beloved Cheren? I laughed out loud, rushing to the center. I stocked up on medicine, then healed my Pokémon. I also bought a few Ultra Balls. You never knew what you were going to find…and I did really want a dragon-type Pokémon….

I then hurried north to the tower, ready to face whatever it had to offer. I ran up and saw that Cedric was still standing there. I ran up and was going to begin talking to him when I heard Bianca come up from behind us.

"Hey, White!" she said, running up. Cedric turned around too, looking at both of us surprised. I then realized that he hadn't known I was there….I felt like a total stalker….

"Oh, White! I didn't see you there! And you must be Bianca… I'm the other Professor Juniper. The other Professor Juniper who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter." He said. Bianca smiled.

"Nice to meet you, professor! Thanks to Professor Juniper, I got to go on a journey and start figuring out possibilities for my life. I'm very, very grateful to her!" she exclaimed. Cedric nodded.

"Is that right? Grand, grand. Actually, we should chat later. White, Bianca, here's the situation. Some members of Team Plasma, quite a large group, broke through the tower wall and went inside. Brycen and that young man Cheren went after Team Plasma, but… It is my understanding that it is you they want White." He replied. I nodded sadly.

"I know, I was already informed of that." I replied. His eyebrows rose, looking at me then at the tower.

"Professor, what is Dragonspiral Tower?" Bianca asked him. He stared at her and laughed. She looked a little ashamed.

"I guess you would be curious. I'll explain briefly. Dragonspiral Tower has stood tall since long before Unova was founded. On the top floor, the legendary Dragon- type Pokémon waits for a person pursuing ideals to appear…" he explained.

"A hero…" I muttered N's word absentmindedly. They both turned to stare at me, and I blushed furiously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…" I explained. He examined me for a few moments, and I felt as if I was being scanned.

"It's okay. I was done anyway. That was all that was ever explained to me. Are you going after Team Plasma like your friend did?" he asked Bianca.

"Yes, sir I am." Bianca said. He smiled, but then frowned, looking her over. I glanced over at her too, realizing how much of a child she looked. But, I knew that deep down, she was very strong. She believed in her Pokémon, and that was all that mattered.

"It's admirable of you to join the fight against Team Plasma, but it's risky too. White, you obviously have no choice, but Bianca…. You still have time to back down." He explained. I stared at him, suddenly realizing that he was right. I had no choice. This was my fight now.

"True…I'm not that strong actually…I admit it…I'm not very strong…so I was thinking…It would be nice if, maybe, I could…stay here and be your bodyguard?" she asked him. He laughed aloud.

"Why, thank you. That makes me feel much safer. Well, White. It's up to you. Climb the tower. I know that if anyone can do this, it will be you. This is all I have to give to you, but it might help you rest!" he said, giving me a purple block, telling me that it could heal all status problems of a pokemon. I smiled, thanking him.

"Still…What could Team Plasma be after? And why do they only request you?" He muttered. I stared at the back of his head, because I knew why. I had been chosen, and there was no backing out now. I walked through the forest, ready for anything. The first thing I noticed was a bridge across the water. I then noticed that there was a grunt a few feet away from me. I approached him slowly.

"What's your business here?" I asked him. He scoffed, pushing me away slightly, only annoying me more.

"Earlier, the Gym Leader and some other boy went up to the tower. If you are lucky, you might witness a legend taking place." He said. I stared at him. But that meant…I suddenly gasped. That meant that I had been right all along….I rushed up to the tower, racing across the bridge and to the hole in the wall. This was it, the moment that could change all of Unova forever. I just had to be there in time to stop it.


	21. Dragonspiral Tower

Chapter Twenty-One

Dragonspiral Tower

**Hello again! I'm writing the sequal, and spoiler, it's based off of the Sinnoh Region, unless I decide to change it last minute. I'll keep you updated on what I'm going to do next. Well, here's the chapter that changed everything, so I hope you enjoy it.**

I walked through the door, ready for anything. The tile was green and had many different symbols on it. I stared at it, wondering why. It looked a bit like it was made out of jade, but I couldn't be sure. I walked over to the water that had been flowing into the tower. It was a sparkling, beautiful blue. I sighed as I began walking through the area.

I ran through the path until I reached some stairs. I suddenly heard a roar coming from the top of the tower. I looked around. Was…was something going wild at the top of the tower? I looked up, scared of what was occurring at the top of this building. That roar could only mean one thing…I ran up the stairs quickly, entering the next room.

It had many pillars in it, which looked like they could be climbed across. I climbed up on top of one of them when I heard Cheren's voice above me.

"White! You can walk across those fallen columns. I'm going after Team Plasma. Good luck, and be careful!" he yelled. I nodded, climbing up on top of the first pillar. I was about half way through the path when my foot slipped. I grabbed on to a part of the pillar, dangling about twenty feet above the ground. I finally pulled myself up, running the rest of the way and lurching onto the floor of the next room. I breathed deeply. I was too clumsy.

I ran into the next room and saw a spiral staircase leading up to another floor. I ran up them quickly and was right on top of a platform. However, it was only one platform out of the many platforms in that room. I looked around. Connecting the platforms were many different ramps. I began jumping across them. I automatically took the last ramp and ran around until I got to the staircase.

I ran up the stairs into the next room. There was another set of stairs leading up to another platform. I ran up to see about six grunts. Cheren and Brycen seemed to be fighting all of them. I ran up to them, ready to help.

"White! Go! Something bad's happening up there! We'll hold them here! You go ahead!" Brycen shouted. I stared at them and nodded. They really were some of the bravest people that I had ever met…I smiled, running past them, yelling my thanks. I head Cheren mutter something that sounded like, 'What a complete bother…' I smiled, running off.

However, though they were taking quite a few, there were still some left for me to fight. I walked up the first one, and he glared at me. I stared back at him, confused.

"Our king is upstairs. There is nothing you or your friends can do about it." He yelled at me. I crossed my arms, sending out Sawk.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." I yelled as he sent out his Patrat. I took it down in less than one minute.

"Why are you all against us? You can join us and make Team Plasma better. What do you say?" he asked me. I shoved him back.

"Not if my life depended on it." I said, walking off to face the other grunt. I sighed, fighting his Pokémon angrily. I had had enough of these people. Once I had once again, easily taken down his Pokémon, I moved to the next platform. There were still a few more to go, and I still had to fight quite a few of these people, but I finally got to the entrance of the next room.

I ran through the door, taking in my surroundings. It looked like a field of circles, connected by a bunch of smaller platforms. I sighed, looking around. There were a bunch of ways I could go, but I picked left. I ran along the path until I reached the other side.

There was a set of stairs leading up. I ran up the stairs quickly. I was a bit worried about the next room. These rooms seemed to be getting harder and harder every time. I walked up, looking around the room. I took a few steps and heard another roar. It was terrifying! I had to hurry…I had to stop this! Now! It sounded like something was on a rampage at the top of the tower.

I ran around the twisted path in the room, walking in to see another of the Seven Sages. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I hung back around the pillar in front of me. He appeared to be standing in front of a few grunts, speaking to them in a loud tone.

"It is finally time! Our Lord N will become the new hero!" he exclaimed. I gasped. That meant that he had found the stone…and he had revived one of the legendary Pokémon… I then realized that the man had noticed me. He turned around, so I stepped out from behind the pillar.

"What? Someone made it clear up here? Oh, of course. You are the chosen one. I am Giallo of the Seven Sages. Now, for our Lord N, stop that trainer now!" he yelled. I took out Sawk's poke ball. They then all surrounded me. There was no escape but to fight.

"Everyone who isn't Team Plasma is an enemy! Use all of your powers to take her out!" he yelled at the grunts. The first one began battling with me. This was going to be simple. I had complete faith in my Pokémon. I battled all four of them, beating them easily. I scoffed as they all backed up.

"I don't understand! Why do you keep on trying so hard?" the final one yelled at me. I stopped. That was a question I could easily answer.

"Because I fight for what I believe in. I don't care who gets in my way, I will continue doing that." I replied. They finally backed off and let me leave. I nodded and walked up the next set of stairs. I looked around. We were at the top of the stairs. I looked ahead of me to see N. But that wasn't the most surprising of all…A huge black dragon stood in front of him. He stared up at it proudly. It was huge and black with red eyes. It was the black dragon who created Unova. I was too late. He had succeeded.

It roared loudly, making me step back. I couldn't believe it. It was over…he had won…I walked up to him slowly. He turned to me slowly, smiling and stepping back up to me. I couldn't take my eyes off the huge dragon above me, but I finally managed.

"What do you think White? How do you like the powerful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights besides the hero that will lead the way to a new world?" he said. I stared at him, shocked and scared. He smirked at me, turning back to it.

"Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion. This will be the last of the Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon so much. A world for Pokémon alone…It's finally going to be a reality…" he said. I stared at him, and then back at Zekrom. Zekrom then flew up into the air. N turned to face me once again.

"If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well White! I know you are capable. That's right! When Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us!" he yelled.

"N…why are you doing this?" I asked him. He ignored me, but wouldn't stop looking at me. He stepped in closer.

"Well, what will you do? My prediction…If the future that I see is true….you will meet Reshiram. The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly…Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world? If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must search for Reshiram. I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone. Find it White. I know you can." He said, stepping back.

"N…please…stop this!" I yelled at him. He stared back at me, shaking his head slowly, crossing his arms.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go find it White. Come to the Pokémon League. Try to defeat me." He replied, and before I could say anything else, he flew off on Zekrom, taking one last look at me and leaving. I stared after him when I was approached by Brycen and Cheren.

"White, did you see what flew off just now?" Cheren asked me. I put a hand to my forehead, covering my face sadly.

"I-I was too late….He resurrected Zekrom and is off to the Pokémon League to fight Alder…" I replied. Brycen and Cheren looked at me, shocked at scared.

"How could this happen?" Brycen said simply. Cheren's face filled with rage as he stared back at me.

"Why? That was that N guy, right? Why was he with the legendary Pokémon? He couldn't really be a hero, could he? And, also, did I hear him tell you to search for the other legendary Pokémon? White, that's totally mad!" Cheren yelled. I stared up at the sky.

"Yes…he did say that…And now I have to go find it. Don't you understand that Cheren? I need to do this, I have no choice! I didn't ask for this! I don't want to do this! But I'm going to because it's what I have to do! I never asked for Team Plasma to come along and ruin this whole journey for me! I never asked to meet N! And I most certainly never asked to be the hero who was expected to save the world!" I spat back at him. He glared at me angrily.

"Calm down you two! Come on! First, we have to go back! It's more important to decide what to do next then analyze what just happened." Brycen said, leading us out of the tower and to the edge of the forest. Cheren and I refused to talk the whole way back.

After we got out and back to Bianca and Cedric, Brycen explained all that had just happened in the tower. He explained about Team Plasma, Zekrom, and N being the hero. The whole Time I stood next to Bianca, trying to calm down.

"Astounding…I never would have imagined the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon would return now…." Cedric said.

"That idiot N, Team Plasma's boss apparently reawakened the legendary Pokémon. He told White to look for the other Legendary Pokémon, and then flew away." Cheren explained. Bianca turned to me.

"Huh? There are two legendary Dragon-Type Pokémon?" Bianca asked, turning back to Bryce and Cedric.

"Yes! Yes there are!" a voice from behind us said. I smiled when I recognized the voice. It was Alder.

"Why, if it isn't Alder! It's been a while! Have you been well?" Cedric asked, looking at Alder and smiling. Alder grimaced.

"No time for chitchat! Those violent flashes of lightning that shot from the tower…That Pokémon have the power to destroy the world! If it's on Team Plasma's side and Team Plasma tells everyone to release their Pokémon… No matter whether it comes from fear or admiration…The world can't help but change…It will become a world where we are separated from Pokémon…" Alder said. I sighed. Why was N doing this?

"Right….Moreover, the boss of Team Plasma, N, who reawakened Zekrom, apparently told White to look for the other Pokémon, Reshiram." Cedric explained. Alder looked me over.

"If I remember the myth, Zekrom's powerful electricity, along with the other Pokémon, devastated ancient Unova in an instant. Even knowing that, N is still wanting for her to awaken the other?" Alder asked me. I nodded sadly.

"H-huh? Isn't it dangerous to bring back a Pokémon that powerful?" Bianca asked. Alder glanced at her, a kind but sad smile on his face.

"Miss, you are a very kind person. Still, I don't know if the other Pokémon will be able to stand up to it…Because, no matter what, it is a legendary being… I don't like the idea of you taking orders from N White, but searching for the dragon-the stone- might not be such a bad plan. We certainly can't let Team Plasma reawaken both of them! Since I've traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be. Let's head to the Relic Castle. White, everyone, I'm going." Alder said.

"I see. We'll leave that to you. I'm going to investigate inside the tower. Hopefully, I'll find something." Cedric said. Brycen turned to him.

"Then, I will go with you." Brycen said, following Cedric through the trees. Suddenly, Cheren cleared his throat.

"I think I understand better now. Being able to do something for Pokémon, for somebody at a time like this, is strength….I'm sure of it. And my strength is something that is given to me by Pokémon. Okay, Champion, let's hurry." Cheren exclaimed, beginning to walk away. He suddenly turned back to me, hugging me quickly. I stared at him in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry. I keep screwing up our friendship." He said. I smiled, spinning him around and pushing him after Alder.

"Go. Go on Cheren, just go." I said, laughing quietly. He nodded, walking off down the path by Alder. I smiled. Yep, classic Cheren.

"White, this has turned into a really big deal. So confusing….I dunno what to do…Are you gonna go to the Relic Castle, White?" she asked me. I thought back to the time that I had received my Archen. At least I knew where it was this time….I nodded.

"Okay, well then, I'll see you later White. Bye." She replied as I walked off. I sighed, veering off and walking into some sort of small forest. I was just biding my time until I would have to go to the ruins, but I was too worked up still.

N had succeeded… But there was still the possibility that I could stop him. The realization suddenly dawned on me. It was all on me. If I failed, then the world would be separated from Pokémon forever. All relationships of Pokémon and people were resting on my shoulders. I sighed, burying my face in my hands. I would try…I would resurrect Reshiram…and I would try to win against him…no matter what the price.


	22. The Desert Ruins

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Desert Ruins

**Hey guys! I haven't had much time to upload today, but I'll work a lot tomorrow. Hope you guys like this chapter, but it's not much. Just a filler chapter basically. The next chapter will be better. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for the support friends!**

I finally arrived in the desert, fighting my way through the sandstorm raging around me. I finally made it back to the place with all of the weird statues of Pokémon. I began to descend the ladder when I heard Cheren's voice.

"Stop, White!" he yelled, walking up behind me. I turned and squinted through the sand. This weather was insane.

"That's the entrance to the Relic Castle. You're impressive, White. You made it here before I did." He said. I laughed.

"Well, I've been here before so I knew where I was going." I said. He nodded in understanding, fixing his glasses.

"Ah, okay then. Alder went on ahead, so let's hurry White." He said, and we descended the ladder quickly.

"Okay White, we should split up, okay? See you later." He said, diving in to one of the pools of quicksand in the resort. I went down the other, praying that he knew what the heck he was doing. I emerged at the end, in a different room. I kept following the path all around the place until I ended up back at the beginning. I groaned, taking some stairs down. Maybe this was the right way… However, when I got down, I saw another of the Seven Sages.

"I am Ryoku of the Seven Sages. Ghetsis told us that once again we should test how much power you have. We will see if you can defeat Team Plasma." He explained. I squinted at him, walking away. I was ready to get out of here. I didn't like deserts… I suddenly ran into a Team Plasma grunt. I sighed. Yes, this would be just like Dragonspiral Tower. But hotter…

I fought my way through the sandy path, fighting grunt after grunt. When I finally took the last dive into quicksand, I came out in a cellar-type area. I looked around and saw Ghetsis and Alder staring at each other. I rushed over; trying to see what was going on when Cheren plopped down next to me.

"Whew! I finally caught up!" He said, and then his gaze turned to the two men standing a few feet away from us.

"You two. Come here…Come to my side…" Alder said. We obeyed, coming to stand on either side of him.

"It looks like everyone is here. It seems you are working hard to resurrect Reshiram, the other Dragon-type Pokémon, aren't you? But it appears that the Light Stone you seek is not here." He said, stepping closer. I glared at him as he came up closer to me.

"Well then, now I believe congratulations are in order here! White, you were chosen by our king. If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where Pokémon live alongside people, you must bring the other Dragon-type Pokémon spoken of in legend and battle with our king. Otherwise, Team Plasma will steal every Pokémon from every person in the world and release them all!" Ghetsis said. I scowled angrily at him.

"Release them, you say? Do the Pokémon who live with their trainers actually want that? Is the liberation you talk about really just stealing Pokémon from people?" Alder asked him. Ghetsis turned his attention to Alder.

"What's this? Champion Alder, even though illness took over the Pokémon that had been your partner for many years, you haven't had a serious battle in all that time… Even you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League and left to wander the Unova region alone…Even a Champion like you now wants to protect a world where Pokémon and people live together? Team Plasma's king will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps his Pokémon bound!" Ghetsis exclaimed. Something about the look in his eyes made me snap.

"His name is N…." I growled. I watched as Ghetsis expression changed from smug to surprised. He glanced back at me, raising his eyebrows.

"What's this? You dare disrespect the king? You should learn to respect your superior's girl…." He said to me angrily. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Alder put a hand on my back to stop me. I slowly closed my mouth, crossing my arms.

"That is beside the point. Just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He will give this order! 'Trainers, release your Pokémon!" For this, we have prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom and our king!" Ghetsis yelled.

"I won't lose! I'll fight for all Trainers who love their Pokémon, and for all Pokémon who believe in their Trainers!" Alder shouted. Ghetsis scoffed.

"Our king has no interest in you. He has already determined that victory against you is assured. The only person that he takes any interest in is her." He said, pointing at me. I glared at him.

"I won't lose either. I will fight for the Pokémon who have become my friends. I will fight for the people I love also. I'll keep fighting, no matter what." I exclaimed.

"Ah, well, the moment the two of you lose hope, I will be there to watch that. I really do love to watch that moment. Well then, farewell." He said, shoving me aside. I made an attempt to lunge after him, but Cheren pulled me back.

"Alder…What are you going to do now?" Cheren asked softly. Alder shrugged sadly, shaking his head.

"Hmmm… It seems that my only choice is to return to the Pokémon League and battle N. But it bothers me to do exactly what Ghetsis wants… More importantly, what should we do about the light stone?" Alder said.

"Well, why don't we all go outside for now?" Cheren said. We all nodded in agreement, walking outside. When we made it, Cheren paced around.

"How should I put this…I will never forgive them." Cheren growled, pushing up his glasses roughly. I watched him with slight amusement. I hadn't seen him this upset in ages.

"What could that guy called N possibly want? Could he be trying to prove he is right by winning the battle of the two dragons?" Alder said. I sighed, pushing back my hair when I heard a ringing. It was my Xtransceiver. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard deep breathing and the excited voice of Professor Juniper at the other end.

"White? White! Hello? White! Oh, you picked up! Hey, White! Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately. Right away, got it? I mean, right now!" she said, hanging up.

"I could hear Professor Juniper's voice clear over here! Seems like something big is happening. I wonder what happened this time…. I'll go on ahead." Alder said. I sighed.

"I'll look around here once more. I don't want to believe what Ghetsis says…That the light stone isn't here…That Alder can't win…" Cheren said. My stomach flipped. I fell back on the sand, landing on my knees, putting a hand to my face.

"White? White, what's wrong? Are you okay? White?" He said, trying to help me up. I jumped up, looking at him frantically.

"Cheren! Cheren that's it! It's not here! It hasn't been here! I can't believe it's taken me this long to figure it out! That stone in the Museum, the one Lenora's team found in the desert, that wasn't just a rock! That was the light stone!" I yelled. I drew out my Tranquil's poke ball and got on its back as Cheren's eyes widened.

"I can't believe it White! This is great! Get going! Now, go!" he said. I nodded, flying off to Nacrene City. This was it. N and I were finally even.


	23. The Light Stone

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Light Stone

**Hey peoples! Just needed your opinion on something, what should my new starter be, Turtwig, Riolu, or Shinx? Review and tell me please! **

I quickly flew to Nacrene City, and ran up to the museum. I ran up to see Alder, Cedric, Professor Juniper, and Bianca. I quickly ran over to them, totally out of breath.

"Alder told me what's going on. White, you got caught up in something serious it seems…" Professor Juniper said. I laughed quietly, running a hand through my hair.

"Is this it?" Lenora said, suddenly bursting out of the door to the museum. The professor looked at it for a minute. It was the light stone.

"Whoa…Isn't that the stone found in the Desert Resort?" Bianca asked. I looked at it, smiling widely, looking at the beautiful white stone held in Lenora's hands.

"Not just that…It's the light stone, isn't it Professor Juniper?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"So…this is really the Legendary Dragon-type Pokémon?" Lenora asked. Cedric nodded, looking at it.

"Yes, surely…When I investigated Dragonspiral Tower, I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Light Stone!" Cedric said.

"…I looked into that…." Professor Juniper said, and Lenora smiled at her, telling her and Cedric how magnificently brilliant they were.

"But…you know, we're lucky. 'Cause what if Team Plasma…like, noticed that old stone that time when they stole the skull?" Bianca asked. I looked at the stone.

"Yes, we truly are lucky, aren't we? It's clear to me that they were trying to steal the Dragon Skull so they could revive the legendary Pokémon." Lenora said, walking up to me with the stone in her hands. She handed it to me.

"If you would White…take this…." Lenora said. I stared at her, and then back at the stone. It was only the size of a basketball, but was still more powerful than any other Pokémon in the world. Suddenly, Alder spoke up.

"Wait a moment White!" he yelled. Lenora and I turned to him, and he cleared his throat, staring at us.

"If you take the Light Stone, that means that you'll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you really okay with that?" he asked me. I stared at him, then looked up at the sky, sighing.

"Well…honestly…I knew it all along. Since the day N told me about the two legendary Pokémon…I knew that I would have to be the one to make the final battle if you couldn't. I knew that…and I still accept it. Yes…I'm prepared to fight him. Especially now…he said it himself…now we are finally evenly matched…" I said, staring at the stone. They all looked at me, shocked.

"I understand…You are determined to take on this duty….Then, here it is. Prepare yourself, and be strong White." He said.

"I see….If these things don't go as planned, you'll use this Light Stone. You'll protect the true future for us and Pokémon. White, we're counting on you. Please take care of yourself." She said, handing me the Light Stone. I smiled, taking it and holding it in my hands. I could feel its power surging through me….

"….So, how do we wake the Dragon-type Pokémon from the stone do you think?" Cedric asked. Everyone sounded confused, and they looked at me.

"Well, we've got it don't we?" Lenora said. I stared at her, as did everyone. Alder suddenly laughed.

"Yes, there is always those two if we need them." Alder said, turning to face me and smiling, crossing his arms.

"White! Go to Opelucid City. The Gym Leader of that city uses Dragon-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader could know something…I'll go ahead and wait for you there. Until then!" Alder said, flying off again.

"That's right! Drayden might know something!" Professor Juniper said. I stared at her. Who was this Drayden guy?

"Hey, White. Never forget that you always have Pokémon right by your side." Cedric said. I smiled. Yes, I certainly did.

"I'm going back to my lab to do some more research. I'll see if I can uncover what kinds of beings these legendary Dragon-type Pokémon are and if there is any way to awaken them…" She said, walking off with Cedric.

"Don't worry! If we have something for you, we'll come running to find you!" Lenora said, walking back into the gym.

"Ooh, sound really serious. Um, that's all I got out of it. White, do you know Opelucid City? When you leave from Icirrus City, cross Tubeline Bridge, and it's, like, on the other side." Bianca said. I smiled, nodding and flying to Icirrus City.

It was truly all on me right now. I was the hero that everything depended on right now…There were two sides now. White and Black. I was on the white side, and N was on the black side. Pokémon liberation against keeping Pokémon with humans. We needed all the help we could get. But I was determined to beat N in the end. For Trainers, for Pokémon, for my family, for my friends, and for me and my Pokémon. I owed them that much. And this time, I wouldn't fail.


	24. Still Hope For Us Yet

Chapter Twenty-Four

Still Hope For Us Yet

I was on the path to Oplucid City when Bianca stopped me. We had our typical battle, and then when I won, she began laughing.

"White, you're so strong. I'm really, really, really impressed with you and your Pokémon. Now I really want to give you this. Here you go White!" she said, handing me a Full Restore. I smiled, thanking her.

"In Castelia City, my precious Pokémon was stolen by Team Plasma. So I really, really understand! If Team Plasma forces everyone to liberate their Pokémon, there will be nothing but sad people! White! Please stop Team Plasma! Don't allow Pokémon to be stolen from Trainers who love them! I think that's the truth—or ideal—that you've been pursuing, White…" she said. I stared at her, and suddenly all I could think of was N…

My ideal…My dream…had it truly been to stop Team Plasma all along without me even knowing it? Had my previous dream of becoming a great Trainer been lost in my fury with Team Plasma? Had my Pokémon known this too? Did they work so hard because we all shared the same dream, to stay together? I sighed loudly. How could I not have noticed it? While I was becoming stronger, so were my Pokémon. They worked ten times as hard as I did…And I never had even thanked them. I smiled. That would be the next thing that I would do…

"Oh, dear, here I've come all this way, and I'm afraid I'm bothering you when you're going through so much. All I wanted to do was help you relax, White. Knowing you, you'll be fine! Definitely! You'll be totally fine! I guarantee it!" she said. I smiled.

"Thank you Bianca. But, without you and Cheren, I never would have had the chance to go on this adventure, and I wouldn't be able to fight N. But, I'm not very worried. I have complete faith in Alder. He'll be fine." I replied. But, on the inside, I was not so sure. Alder was the best of the best, the strongest of the strong, but he was no match for the Pokémon who created Unova. I was the only one evenly matched with N now, and somehow I knew that it would come down to just us, and I would be the only hope for people who love their Pokémon.

"Yeah, true. Anyway, you know what I mean…Yeah…So, bye-bye!" she said, walking away. I smiled, running off to the bridge. I smiled. It wasn't as great as the Skyarrow Bridge, but it was still pretty cool. I ran across it until I got within about twenty feet to the end. Suddenly, I was surrounded by three figures. This time, it barely even shocked me. I had always prepared myself for this.

"…Come….." they said, running me the rest of the way across the bridge. However, instead of leading me to N, like part of me hoped, they lead me to Ghetsis. I struggled, trying to get away, but it was hopeless. Of all the people that I could see….

"…Ghetsis. We brought the one that you wanted." They said, disappearing. They suddenly reappeared by Ghetsis, surrounding him. I could have tried to make a break for it, but somehow I knew that those three would catch me the second I did. They were just too fast…

"Excellent. It seems that you have obtained the Light Stone. I congratulate you on a job well done." He said. I grabbed my backpack, holding it close. If anything happened to the Light Stone, all Pokémon and people's relationships were doomed. I didn't trust Ghetsis not to pull some kind of move and steal the stone, making N all powerful. Unbeatable. Invincible. Ghetsis paced back and forth, going to my right and standing there.

"It is my lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokémon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find the true hero." He said, pacing to my left. I stared at him, making sure to keep my eyes on the stone.

"Why doesn't he just come here and tell me this himself?" I asked. I wished N would be the one to tell me these things…I really did trust him much more than Ghetsis, but I still couldn't trust him. I did however like him much better than Ghetsis. However, Ghetsis just disregarded my question.

"This is not necessary, however. From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokémon….such purity of purpose is his." He said, coming to stand in front of me again. I thought about what he had said, a bit confused. Since infancy…but did that mean…I looked at Ghetsis and stepped back. How had I not seen it before? But they just seemed so different…

When I had met him, Ghetsis had always been the evil man who was trying to take Pokémon from people. However, when I had meet N, he was an innocent, kind, and a little bit strange boy who wouldn't hurt anyone. However, along the way, it had become more obvious. I had just refused to rid my mind of the thoughts I had first had of the two.

"So that means…you're N's father?" I asked him. Again, Ghetsis didn't reply. However, now that I looked at him, I realized that the resemblance was really quite obvious. They had the same hair, the same face, and the same eyes. He was just an older N with…scarier clothes.

"The liberation of Pokémon of which I…Of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokémon from foolish people! That's the truth! All Trainers will become helpless to resist us! We alone will be able to use Pokémon!" Ghetsis said. I suddenly realized what had the plan had been all along.

"Wait a second…so it's okay for you to use Pokémon? How is that any different? What is your problem? That is not different!" I yelled. He ignored me again. I thought about walking over and slapping him, but violence was not my thing.

"The preparations are complete. When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Pokémon Trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokémon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand… In no time, even the Gym Leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having Pokémon will be considered a bad thing!" he said.

"Yes…Even people like the sad little Bianca, whose Pokémon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion, and will release their Pokémon!" he said. That was it. That just made me snap. I smiled evilly, walking up to him.

"Never…Insult…My…Friends…In…Front…Of…Me…." I said, saying one word with every step. He smiled at me, amused. I was ready to call my Pokémon out on him when I was suddenly lifted back to my previous stance. I looked around, but didn't see anything. However, one of the members of the Shadow Triad had moved slightly.

"That aside, that is the kind of world that we will make." He said, walking closer to me, the Shadow Triad right behind him. Apparently, they were not only the Team Plasma spy ninjas who stalked me since I had first met N, they were Ghetsis's bodyguards.

"You may have the Stone, but there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokémon will accept you as the hero. So, if you're not willing to hand your precious Pokémon, I suggest you search for some courage—because you're going to need it!" he said, walking away. I stared after him. I didn't really want to do exactly what he wanted to, but I would fight N. I was ready. But first, I had to figure out how to get the Pokémon out of the stone….and for that, I had to continue to Oplecid City. So, that's exactly where I would go.

I ran the rest of the way across the bridge until I exited the building. I was in the middle of some sort of shopping mall…so I decided that I would get some stuff. I needed equipment for the final battle and the Pokémon League.

After I had finished shopping, I ran down the road, ready to enter the city. I really just wanted to head to the Pokémon League as soon as possible, so I guess I was rushing my adventure just a bit. I stepped out into Opelucid City, running right into Alder.

"Hello, White. Come this way." He said, leading me over to another group. It was once again, Team Plasma. They were in the same formation that they had been when I first met them in Accumula Town. I stupidly looked around for N, but he wasn't there.

"…What a liar…. Desperately trying to con everyone with his speech…" Alder said fiercely, looking at Ghetsis. Yes, so it was the exact same as when I had been in Accumula Town. My only fear was that a few people here might listen to him…

"That's correct! Our lord N has combined his power with the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and intends to create a new world. We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of this region." Everyone began mumbling about the Legendary Dragon, and the hero.

"Pokémon are different from people. They are living beings who contain unknown potential." Ghetsis said, pacing back and forth. It bothered me how intently everyone was listening to him. If they could only resist for a little longer…just a little….

"They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression!" he yelled. Everyone was still muttering, this time about freeing Pokémon. I shut my eyes. No, they couldn't listen to him…not yet…there was still hope…

"We, Team Plasma, invite you to join us! We all want to create a new world where people and Pokémon are both free. Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now…Please, release your Pokémon. And so, I end my plea to you today. Thank you one and all for your attention." He said, and he and the grunts all walked off. Some man turned to the person behind him.

"Is it true? Have we been making Pokémon suffer?" he asked. I stared at him. No, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

"Hmm….Maybe we should release our Pokémon like Team Plasma says…" the next person said. I ran up to stand in front of everyone.

"No way! Don't even think like that! We aren't making Pokémon suffer in any way! We're helping them, and they're helping us! We can't let Team Plasma win, not yet anyway! There's still hope!" I yelled, not bringing up the fact that I had the other Dragon in my backpack this minute.

"Yeah, she's right. Without my Pokémon, I'd be lonely and sad!" one girl said. The others agreed, and I smiled. Yes, there was still hope for us yet.

N's POV

I stepped back, pulling my hat over my face and hiding my hair in my shirt so if I passed my father, he couldn't see who I was. I walked out of the city, finally escaping the noise. I took off my hat and fixed my hair, thinking about White. She truly was as persuasive as Ghetsis.

_'No way! Don't even think like that! We aren't making Pokémon suffer in any way! We're helping them, and they're helping us! We can't let Team Plasma win, not yet anyway! There's still hope!' _She had said. I scoffed. There was still hope. She was smarter and more talented of a trainer than I thought.

I took out my Zekrom's poke ball. I would now return to the League and defeat Alder. For all of the Pokémon in the world.


	25. The Two Dragons

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Two Dragons

**Hey people! I got a website thing! GO LOOKS AT IT! I COMMAND YOU! Jkjkjk! But it's pretty dang epic, so have fun! If you want the link to my site, REVIEW! I'll message you the link! Fanfiction won't let me put it on here...so...D:**

I walked back to stand by Alder again. He thanked me for the speech, making me laugh. I really didn't do that because I had to, I did it because I couldn't stand to see anyone give in to Team Plasma yet. We still needed to stay strong. Suddenly, we both heard some people talking next to us. It was that girl from Castelia City, the one that helped Bianca, Iris, and another man I didn't recognize.

"Let's go over there White." Alder said, walking me over to them. I smiled and nodded at Iris happily. I still really owed her for helping Bianca when I couldn't. Anyone who helped my friends was a friend of mine. She smiled back at me.

"It's been a while, Iris and Drayden." Alder said. They turned around to face the two of us. Iris beamed at Alder.

"Oh! Mr. Alder! ….And the girl who helped out that time…." She said. I laughed, extending my hand to first her than the other man, Drayden.

"I'm White. It's nice to meet you, and to see you again." I said. They nodded and smiled. Drayden cleared his throat.

"What's wrong? What does the wandering Champion who left the Pokémon League need from us?" Drayden asked. Alder sighed.

"Briefly, my request is this. Tell us about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon!" Alder said. Iris looked at us, confused.

"Hmm…Are you talking about Zekrom or Reshiram? What's with the sudden interest?" she asked him.

"Moments ago, a troublemaker known as Ghetsis was here. He said a Trainer named N has reawakened Zekrom…" Drayden said. I sighed.

"Yes, this is true. Not only is he a very talented Trainer, he is the King of Team Plasma. He has become the hero that Zekrom was looking for. N then told me to search for the other Dragon-type Pokémon." I said.

"Let me check that I have this straight. This N, or what have you, presumes to set the two Dragon-type Pokémon against each other in battle to test his convictions?" Drayden asked. Iris squealed jumping up and down.

"Oh, no! The Dragon-type Pokémon get along so well!" she squealed out. I stared at her. She really was an excitable little girl. I wonder why she was around all of the Gym Leaders so much…I smiled. Probably for the same reason that I was around all the Gym Leaders so much…

"That's right, Iris. The ones who make Pokémon battle are the Trainers…And it's so the Trainers and the Pokémon can get to know each other better." Alder said. He then turned to face me. I stared back at him.

"I'm going back to the Pokémon League. No, I guess in this case I should say, I'm 'returning' to the Pokémon League. Of course, I'll defeat N! I'll teach him about the beauty of this world, where Pokémon and Trainers live together in harmony! Also, White, I'll await your arrival. Once you've obtained the Opelucid Badge, come to the League! The Opelucid Gym Leader is tough. Take care!" he said, turning back to Drayden and Iris.

"Farewell. I'm counting on you, Drayden and Iris!" he said, walking off down the street. We all turned and watched him leave. Iris whined.

"Aww…He's gone…. Is he okay? He looked kind of scary…" Iris said sadly. I stared at her, then to where Alder had gone. I sighed. Yeah, well anyone would be scary if they had to deal with all of the pressure Alder was. He was soon going to be put up against an extremely talented Trainer with the legendary black dragon Pokémon, and if he failed, the fate of all Unova would be left in the hands of a child who had just started her journey a few months ago….

"Don't worry, Iris. He is the strongest Trainer in all of Unova." Drayden said, turning back to me and sighing.

"Well, White, is it? Come to my home. As Alder asked, I'll tell you everything I can about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon. Iris, child, please show the way." He said, walking off to the other direction. Iris smiled.

"You bet! If it's Oplucid City, I can take you anywhere! As for the story of Zekrom and Reshiram, we'll tell you all we know about it! This way!" she said, leading me through the city all the way to a large building. In front of it was a sign that said, 'Drayden's House' I walked up to her and she led me in to the house. I walked up to her and Drayden as he began explaining the story.

"I'll explain. What you are holding is the Light Stone. Reshiram, who will likely awaken from the Light Stone, and Zekrom, who is already awake, were once the same Pokémon. That single Dragon Pokémon, along with twin heroes, brought a new region into being. And people and Pokémon had happy lives. One day, however…The twin heroes, the older brother who sought the truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right…" Drayden Began. Yes, this described N and I perfectly. I was the older brother who sought truth, and N was the younger brother who sought ideals…and now we were going to fight to see which one of us is really right….And we would fight the two dragons against each other as well….

"The single Dragon-type Pokémon that had been with them all that time split its body into two. One sided with the older brother, and the other sided with the younger brother. In its pursuit of ideals, the black Dragon-type Pokémon sought to usher in a new and better world. Its name was Zekrom." Drayden explained. Yes, that was N and Zekrom.

"And the other, the white Dragon-type Pokémon, who sought truth, and to usher in a new world—a world of good—its name was Reshiram." Iris explained. I sighed. Yes, that was me. I was trying to seek out the new world…a world where Pokémon and people could still live together in peace and harmony…A world of good….

"Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner. They simply exhausted themselves. The twin heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict." Drayden said. I stared at them, confused. Well, that wasn't going to happen…

"But…But….The hero's sons started the battle again! And an instant later, Zekrom and Reshiram destroyed Unova with lightning and fire. Then, they disappeared. But, if people work with Pokémon in the right way, we don't have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Zekrom and Reshiram worked hard for everyone and made a new region. So, it should be all right, I think." Iris said. So, technically, N was just like one of the first heroes of Unova…And I was chosen to be the next hero.

"True. Pokémon cannot speak." Drayden said. I stared back at him, trying not to smile. That was a matter of opinion. I remembered what N had said when I first met him. _'You're Pokémon… Just now it said… Yes, it is talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N.'_

"People may hurt Pokémon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But, no matter what, Pokémon and people believe in each other, need each other, and will continue to live together…." Drayden said. Iris nodded.

"Yeah! So I'm never gonna forgive Team Plasma for trying to separate Pokémon and us!" she said. I nodded in agreement. I would never forgive them either…Drayden nodded as well before shaking his head.

"Sorry. We got a little off topic there at the end. That is everything that we know. Unfortunately, we don't know how to wake up the legendary Pokémon…. But I made a promise to Alder. You must win the Gym Badge from the Opelucid Pokémon Gym. White, I'll be waiting for your challenge at the Pokémon Gym." Drayden said, walking off. I stared after him, shocked. So he was the Gym Leader? I sighed, pushing back my hair. Of course he was. It was so obvious…

I walked through the town back to the Pokémon Center. I walked in, healing my Pokémon. It was finally time to get my last badge. I took out my Vanilite, ready to fight. I smiled and began walking out of the Pokémon center when I saw a poke ball sitting on the sidewalk. I looked at it, picking it up. Attached to it was a note_. 'To whom it may concern: If you found this poke ball, that means that you can have this Pokémon. Good luck, I don't want it anymore. Thank you.' _ I walked over to the forest surrounding the city, letting it out. It was a Golett. I smiled. I really did need a ghost-type Pokémon. I called it back, sending out my Tranquill and telling it to fly to the daycare. If I had to go somewhere, I could ride my bike. But I was finally ready for my eighth badge. I was ready to finish chapter one of my journey.


	26. The Beggining of a New Journey

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Beginning of a New Journey

I walked over to the gym, entering it with high hopes. When I reached the building, I felt my mouth drop open. On the right was a black dragon head, and on the left was a white dragon head. I stared at it in surprise, walking in. Would the two dragons would be everywhere I went now? When I walked in, I was even more surprised. Twisting themselves around the room were two dragons. I leaned over to the man by the door.

"What am I supposed to do please?" I asked, confused. He laughed and walked me over to the first dragon, pointing at it.

"The path around this Gym is shaped like two dragons. This path changes when you step on the switches on the dragons arms. Pay attention to how the dragons necks move." He said. I nodded, thanking him and walking on to the first dragon. I soon came to the first trainer, and beat him with my Vannilux. I smiled as I ran down the dragons and finally got to Drayden.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming. I am Opelucid Pokémon Gym's Leader, Drayden. As the mayor, I've given everything to developing the city. As a Trainer, I've simply been pursuing greater strength. But what I'm searching for now is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future. Perhaps you can show me that futures, the way Iris has?" he said, and we began to battle.

His Pokémon were the hardest yet, and I was almost dead. I was down to only having Archen. I fought his Haxorus with my full strength, and finally took him down. I ran over to it and hugged it. I smiled happily, laughing. We were done! All eight badges! Finally, we were done!

"….This intense feeling that I have after defeat…I can't describe it…" he said, looking at his Haxorus sadly. He finally returned it to its poke ball.

"Wonderful. I'm grateful that we had a chance to meet and battle." He said, handing me the badge. I accepted it gratefully.

"Th-th-thank you! I've beat all of the Gyms now!" I exclaimed, randomly hugging him. He coughed awkwardly.

"Well, now I want you to have this TM. I'm particularly fond of it myself. It's called Dragon Tail. Dragon Tail is a move that returns the damaged Pokémon to its poke ball. In other words, it switches your opponent's Pokémon. Now, I have something to ask of you." He asked. I nodded.

"Anything." I said, and then had second thoughts. I should really stop saying that I could do things…especially if this was as complicated as most of the things I've had to do….

"Head for the Pokémon League and go after Alder. The Pokémon League is past Route 10, which runs form Opelucid City to Victory Road. I know Alder's strength, but I don't know the depths of N's power." He said. I sighed.

"He truly is a very talented trainer. I, however, have complete faith in Alder…but I am a little worried….Zekrom did work to destroy all of Unova….who's to say that he can't destroy the Pokémon League as well?" I said softly. Drayden looked at me and nodded.

"You are more intelligent than most people your age. Just stick with your smarts and everything will work out fine." Drayden said. I nodded, thanking him and running out of the Gym. When I got out of the door, I saw Professor Juniper standing there.

"…Hello! Was Drayden as tough as ever?" she asked, walking up to stand next to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he certainly was the most challenging Gym Leader that I have ever faced." I said. She laughed, nodding.

"Oh, I came to report on how to resurrect the legendary Reshiram. I thought it would be better to tell you in person than over the Xtransceiver." She said. I beamed, clutching my backpack to my chest. Finally….

"Yes, it's much better in person. I've been hoping that someone would come up with this information." I said. She smiled.

"Well, as for the conclusion…..I haven't figured it out yet…I'm sure the Pokémon will wake up when it deems someone worthy." She said. I nodded. Well, I already kind of knew that, but I thanked her anyway. I would just have to wait and see...

"More importantly, aren't you amazing! You have all eight of Unova's Gym Badges now, right?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yep, that's right. I couldn't be happier with my Pokémon's performances. They were all amazing." I replied. She smiled.

"You've become so strong White! You probably don't even know it, but you've also changed a lot since you left Nuvema Town. Well then, I'll show you where such a strong Trainer should head next." She said, leading me down the street to Route 10.

"Pass through that gate, go down Route 10, and you'll arrive at the Badge Check Gates. Once you get through Victory Road, which is past the gates, you're finally at the Pokémon League!" she exclaimed, turning to me.

"Oh, that just made me think of when I was showing you around the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town." She said. I stared at her.

"Yes…the day I met N…" I said quietly. She turned and stared at me, confused. I suddenly realized what I had just said.

"Yeah, I didn't know that he was the King of Team Plasma yet…so…I didn't…But I guess that's really where my journey started." I stammered out. She looked at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah…I see…But White…Do you regret setting out on your journey?" she asked me. I didn't even have to think about it when I was yelling out my answer.

"No! Never! I really love it here! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I've met so many great people and Pokémon…And fighting Team Plasma has been fun as well. And if I hadn't… who would fight Team Plasma?" I asked smirking.

"Thanks! That's the greatest answer you could ever give! I was really happy to be able to give you three those Pokémon as a present! Because Pokémon create chances to meet more wonderful people and Pokémon! White, this is a present for you." She said, giving me a Master Ball. I held it in my hands, gaping at it. I had only ever heard of these in history books that my dad made me read.

"That Master Ball is the most powerful poke ball in the world. It can catch any Pokémon without fail. This is the only way I can support you, except to say….Be true to yourself. No matter what happens, stay strong and keep going with your Pokémon. See you!" she said. I smiled, watching her leave.

I looked at the gate to Rout 10. I sighed, looking at it. I was ready for this. I had to do this. I was finally ready for the Pokémon League. I was ready to resurrect Reshiram. I was ready to fight N. I was ready to take down Team Plasma once and for all.


	27. Getting Into The League

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Getting Into The League

I stepped out of the gate and onto Route 10. I smiled as I walked along. I battled a few trainers, and then finally made it to the bridge near the end of the path.

"Stop! White!" I heard Cheren say from behind me. I turned around and saw him walking up to me. Behind her was Bianca.

"Drayden and Professor Juniper told me. You're heading for the Pokémon League, right?" Cheren asked me. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I have to...I have to fight the league." I replied. They looked at me sadly, standing in front of me.

"Since it's Alder…Since it's the Champion….I think it will be all right…Worst-Case scenario….you'll be battling Team Plasma's boss, N. I need to know if you can handle it!" Cheren said, approaching me. We then began to battle. After I beat him, he hugged me.

"Thank you. You really are great White." He said. I smiled happily, hugging him back. He really had gotten stronger since we had battled before.

"Yep, you are something else. And I mean that sincerely. Right. Now, I have to make your Pokémon healthy." He said, restoring my Pokémon back to normal. I beamed, thanking him. He nodded happily.

"Right now, there's no way I can compete with you, White. If there is anything I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so…." He said. I nodded, almost crying. After all the fights Cheren and I had had, we still managed to be there for each other in the end….

"White…There's not much I can do to help you, but I want you to have these!" Bianca said, giving me some Max Revives. I smiled happily, putting them in my backpack. I hugged her tightly. She and Cheren truly were amazing.

"No…thank you so much Bianca. These are going to be really useful in battle." I said. We finally broke apart and I survived the two people who would always be there for me.

"Still, it's kind of funny. Everyone's so different." Bianca said, looking at me, then back at Cheren. Cheren scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Funny? Really? At a time like this….Bianca Please…" he said, pushing up his glasses and looking down at her. She smiled, grabbing his arm and shaking him.

"Come on, Cheren. Could you smile for once? Taking everything so seriously all the time isn't going to change anything." She said. He didn't smile, but his face softened a bit. I looked at the two. I had never seen that look in either of their eyes…did they like each other?

"You know…Since we've met our Pokémon and walked the same roads together, a lot has happened…We've all changed a lot! We found out that the things we want to do and the things we can do are different for each of us, right? That's what's made our journey so worth it. Somehow, all this makes me happy." She said. Cheren looked at her, his eyes shining.

"…..So that's what you mean…You are right that we're all different and we should do the things that we can do. There are as many truths and ideals as there are people and Pokémon. The most important thing is that we help one another out. That's why people and Pokémon are always by each other's side. That's what I've come to think lately…White! If anything happens to you or Alder, I will do everything that I can to help you! That's why I have to keep training and getting stronger. Just…don't be reckless, okay?" he asked me, tearing his eyes from Bianca's. I smiled, tears streaming from my eyes. I suddenly ran up and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you guys….I wouldn't have done this without you…You guys are the most amazing friends anyone could ask for…" I said. They hugged me back. Cheren suddenly broke apart, wiping his eye awkwardly. I smirked at him.

"Cheren….Are you crying?" I asked him. He sighed irritably, shaking his head quickly, stepping back.

"No…I just got something stuck in my eye…Err…Bye…" he said, running off. Bianca and I looked after him. Bianca sighed.

"He's gone…." She said. I noticed the sad and disappointed look in her eyes. She then walked over to stand in front of me.

"White! Me too! I'll do my best to help if I can! So….Umm…..I wish I could say something, like, totally inspiring, you know? Umm….Okay…Best foot forward!" she said, hugging me. I stared at her.

"Well, thank you. Just you being here was enough inspiration for me. Thank you." I said. She said goodbye and walked off. I sighed. That would be the last time I would see them before the big fight with N…That may even have been the last time I would see them with Pokémon.

I walked up to the huge building in the distance, looking at the sign. It was really the Badge Check Gates. I was finally here! I walked into the door. It was a pure dirt room. I walked up to the first man in front of the first gate.

"Halt! Unqualified ones shall not pass! The key to open this closed gate is the Trio Badge." I held out my badge. He nodded.

"Oh, holder of the Trio Badge! Challenge all that you face!" he said, bowing down to me. I thanked him, a bit confused, and walked into the next room. It was a beautiful room full of plant life. I crossed a bridge that lead over a small stream. I walked over to the next man at the gates.

"Halt! The key to open this gate is the Basic Badge!" he said. Once again I held out my badge. He nodded, letting me through.

"Oh, holder of the Basic Badge! Show the knowledge you've obtained!" He said, leading me to the next room. I looked around. It was a simple hedge maze with flowers wound in the brush. I ran up to the next man. I once again held out my badge.

"Oh, holder of the Insect Badge! Fight valiantly like an insect!" he said. I walked through the next room. It was a huge bug with some stairs leading up through it. I walked across it, and held out my Bolt Badge.

"Oh, holder of the Bold Badge! Unfurl a shocking battle." He said. Were these people required to say these corny lines? I walked through the door and saw a bridge. It appeared to have electricity running through it. I ran across it and held out my Quake Badge.

"Oh, holder of the Quake Badge! Make your foes' hearts tremble!" he said. I walked through the gate, trying not to laugh. The next room was surrounded by small cliffs with glowing gyms embedded in them. I ran up and held out my Jet Badge.

"Oh, holder of the Jet Badge! Blast ahead with tremendous force!" he said. I walked into the next room. It was just a huge drop off. I stared at it, noticing the air coming from the ground. I winged it (No Pun Intended) and ran across it. I floated up and landed on the other side, face down. I grunted, getting up. That was fun when you got passed the broken nose…. I held out my Freeze Badge to the next man.

"Oh, holder of the Freeze Badge! Show the sharp edge of an icicle!" he said. I looked around. The floor was made out of ice, with huge ice shards sticking out from the floor. I finally held out my last badge, the Legend Badge, to the last man.

"Oh, holder of the Legend Badge! Pass through Victory Road, which lies beyond here, and head for the Pokémon League. Prove that you too, can be a legend." He said. I took a deep breath, walking through the last gate. On each wall, there were two huge dragon heads. I stared at each before walking down the stone path to Victory Road. Was I ready for this challenge? Yes, I had been ever since I had set out on this journey. I was finally ready to end this.


	28. Victory Road

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Victory Road

**Almost done with this book. Hope you guys enjoy the last few chapters. These were the hardest to write, so I hope you like it!**

I stared up at the huge mountain in front of me, a bit worried. What in the world was this thing? My dad had told me that in the Sinnoh Region, Victory Road was a cave, not a mountain. But then I saw the door at the front of the mountain and sighed. Oh, that was the cave part…I looked up and down the mountain, checking my medicine inventory and making sure I had enough supplies to get me through the cave. I finally took a deep breath, going into the cave.

I had only walked a few steps when I ran into a trainer. I should have expected that after all…It was supposed to be a huge challenge. I soon came to a set of stairs in the cave wall, so I walked up them to the next floor. There was another trainer there, so I challenged her and we battled. My Pokémon were really high levels, so I had no trouble with any of the trainers.

After I defeated that trainer, I saw another opening in the cave wall. I walked out of it and noticed that I was on a cliff ledge. I pressed myself up against the wall, closing my eyes tightly and collapsing onto the ground. There was only a small fence…there was no way that could keep me from falling off this thing…I finally managed to stand up. I was really not very scared of heights, but when there was nothing but myself keeping me from falling off, I freaked out. I really wanted to give up, but I decided to go on.

"Hey, you down there! Did you know that you could slide down the cliff sides! Watch this!" This guy above me said, jumping through the fence. I cried out, falling back to the ground. However, he slid down to stand next to me, perfectly unharmed. I gasped as he began laughing.

"Now you try." He said. I stared at him unhappily, trying not to look down. I stared down at the ground below me. It was so far down…Why did I have to do this? I suddenly thought of Alder, of my Pokémon, of N. I took a deep breath, jumping off the cliff and riding down. I then landed on the ground, totally fine. I opened my eyes, looking at the ground. I was fine…I was perfectly fine…

I then walked through the next cave entrance, walking around the huge pool of water. I then walked up the stairs to the next room when I saw that there were two ways I could go…Up the next set of stairs, or through the cave door. I thought about it, and then began climbing up the stairs. I didn't want to risk having to fall off that cliff wall again….

I walked up the stairs slowly, running into another Ace Trainer. I easily beat him, running out the cave exit. I looked around, seeing there were two other cave entrances. I looked at both of them, picking the one farthest to the right. I ran into another Trainer, easily taking him down. I ran up the next set of stairs, running into a doctor.

"I am a Doctor! If you have Pokémon in bad shape…Let me see your Pokémon in battle!" He exclaimed. I fought him quickly, taking him down in a few blows. My Archeops, which had just evolved, was very powerful. I looked proudly at my new team of Pokémon.

"Whether you're Pokémon are healthy or not, I'll restore them to full health!" he said, healing my Pokémon. I thanked him, looking around. I apparently took the wrong path. I turned around and went to the other cave entrance. I walked into the entrance, following the path up the stairs and out the other cave entrance.

I finally found my way up to the top of the mountain. I looked at the large gat in front of me. I sighed happily. I was finally here! I ran through the gate and walked into the Pokémon league. It was brilliant. There were statues and towers everywhere, so I walked into the center, healing my Pokémon. I sped over to the gate of the League. I was ready. Finally, after all this time.

"The Pokémon League is a place where you both pursue strength and express it. The way to express is simple… You just have to beat the Elite Four and the Champion! You can start your challenge by battling any of the Elite Four, and if you defeat them all, you can challenge the Champion. However, I warn you, once you start your challenge, there's no turning back. You must keep battling until you defeat them all…or you are defeated yourself. Do you want to go in?" The man at the gate asked me. I smiled.

"Yes. I'm ready." I said. He nodded, stepping aside. I took a deep breath, looking through the gate and into the league. I sighed. After I faced the Elite Four, I would know if N had succeeded or failed. It would finally be time to face the truth.


	29. The Elite Four

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The Elite Four

**Here is the first part of the final chapters. Yeah, confusing, I know, but I hope that you love them as much as I do. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to make you wait for the last two chapters until tomorrow. Sorry, I'm going to be evil and suspenseful. Yeah, but I really hope that you like these, because I did them all in one night, and it took me at least seven hours. I'm not even kidding. I had to play the game, write the book, cry a bit, edit the story, cry some more, edit some more, then finish up the game, then cry again, then decide to write a second book, then cheer with excitement, then start the second book. Yeah, so BYE! :D**

I walked into the room, looking around. There were four sets of stairs surrounding a huge statue. I saw a sign posted on the base of the statue. I walked over to it, barely able to read it in my excitement. My stomach wasn't just full of butterflies; it was filled with great white sharks. I sighed at focused on just reading the sign.

Four great warriors form this Pokémon League. To the southwest is one who does not fear the Ghost-type. To the southeast is one who channels the power of the Fighting-type. To the northwest is one who has mastered the Dark-type. To the northeast is one who knows the mind of the Psychic-type. If you can defeat these warriors with your courage and wisdom, you shall be led to the summit, where the strongest Champion awaits.

I stared at the sign, debating on which person to take on first. I finally chose the Ghost-type leader to the southwest. I looked at the staircase, slowly climbing it. I looked around the new room, seeing a huge bookcase with floating books all around it. I walked onto the platform leading to the stairs when I felt myself being lifted up. I screamed loudly, looking around. I saw two transparent blue tear-drop-like objects surrounding me. They lifted me up the staircase and sat me on the platform with the first of the Elite Four. I saw lightning and heard thunder outside of the room. I sighed, walking up to her slowly and talking to her.

"Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice…" she said, looking at a book in her hand. She suddenly snapped it shut, putting it and the pencil she had been using to write with on her desk. She looked up at me.

"That's part of a novel I'm writing. I was inspired by the challenger who was just here, and somehow I got a little sad…" she said. I thought about the words she had spoken only moments ago. _'This man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice.' _I thought about it, realizing that it had been N. That meant that he had been here and defeated her. He could still be here in the Elite Four…

"Excuse me. You're a challenger, right? I'm the Elite Four's Ghost-type Pokémon user, Shauntal, and I shall be your opponent." She said. I took out my Gollett, fighting her. I thought that Ghost Pokémon were weak against other Ghost Pokémon, but I couldn't be sure… I took out her Cofagrigus with one hit. I then battled her Jellicent with my Serpeirior. It was another easy win.

I also took down her Chandelure with my Archeops. After I took down her Golurk, that was the end of her…She sighed heavily, looking at her Pokémon.

"Wow…I'm dumbstruck….You're a great Trainer!" she said. I smiled, thanking her before returning my Pokémon.

"S-sorry! First, I must apologize to my Pokémon. I'm really sorry you had a bad experience because of me! Oh!" she exclaimed, turning to me.

"It's not your fault! This is how battles always are. Even in light of that, I'm still one of the Elite Four!" she said. I nodded, walking back down the stairs again. I walked into the center room again, thinking about which member I should challenge next. I decided on fighting, though since I would eventually have to challenge all of them, it didn't really matter. I switched my Archeops to the front, walking into the room.

"The staircase appeared to have a moving platform on it, so I walked on to the platform. Sure enough, it started going up the stairs. I looked around while I was going up, getting to the top. It appeared to be a boxing ring. When I stepped onto it, all of the lights went on and spotlights began dancing around us.

"Greetings, challenger. My name is Marshal. In order to master the art of fighting, I'm training under my mentor, Alder. My mentor sees your potential as a Trainer and is taking an interest in you. It is my intention to test you—to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!" he yelled.

We then began battling. I sent out Archeops, taking his Throh down in one hit. I also took down his Sawk with just two hits because of his ability, sturdy. Archeops was the best Pokémon I had. I beat all of his Pokémon, Conkeldurr and Mienshao as well, finally beating him. I was halfway there….

"Whew! Well done! As your battles continue, aim for even greater heights!" he said. I nodded, thanking him and taking the cart back down. I had to decide between dark and psychic now…I finally decided to do psychic next and dark last. Dark would be easy, but Psychic sounded a little harder. I would just get that over with.

I decided to use Zebstrika first, because it had the move Pursuit. I finally sighed and walked into the room. I was suddenly standing on a glass platform with shooting stars flying around it. I ran up to the glass path in front of me. I was suddenly lifted up by a ball of light and carried up. There was a set of curtains, and suddenly they swung open to reveal a bed. In it was a girl I thought would be the next Elite Four member. She suddenly climbed out, yawning.

"Who are you? How impudent you are to disturb my sleep." She said, rubbing her eyes. I felt a pang of annoyance that grew into a burning rage as I thought of something. Did N talk to this…this…this horrible excuse of a girl? You have to be kidding me…What did she say to him? Why…what…why? Was she seriously…did he…AAH! The jealously I felt for her surged through my veins. What had she done…God…..

"Well, I actually remember walking into the arena of the Psychic member of the Elite Four, not some girls private bedroom. And, as I remember, it is in the League rules that you must accept the challenge of all people who come here." I growled at her. She crossed her arms.

"Hmf…You appear to want to challenge me very badly, due to the ugly flush on your face, so very well. Make your best effort not to bore me with a yawn-inducing battle, clear?" she asked. I glared at her, taking out Zebstrika's poke ball.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." I snapped back at her. My rage had taken over. I wasn't going to take it easy. She was going down. Hard. And, as I had promised, I easily took them all down. I smirked at her, calling back my Pokémon.

"I have to admit, you are a very good Trainer. But, you haven't faced all of the Elite Four members yet, have you? At this point, you either fail or go on to the Champion. I have to warn you, you probably won't make it." She said. I stared at her.

"Ah, well I somehow doubt that. As you said, I am a very good Trainer. But, that's because of my Pokémon. And I believe in them. I also suggest that you not underestimate them. As you can see from the way I defeated you, they are stronger than you." I said, spinning around and walking down the stairs. Good, now it was Sawk's turn to shine.

I walked angrily down the path and went to the final room. Suddenly, the truth hit me. After this, I would find out if I would have to battle N or not. I would have to see if I would be depended on to save all Pokémon and people. I sighed, walking through the door. There was a red carpet leading up to the leader's carpet. It was a bit like an escalator. I stepped out on it, and it pushed me up. Whenever I passed a torch, it would light up. I stared at all of the torched, walking up to the man by the black couch ahead of me. He smirked, reminding me of a cat.

"Man oh man…What is going on today? Challengers coming one right after another. Well, no matter. I am Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent." He said. I nodded, drawing out my Sawk. I smiled, beating his Scrafty in one hit. This was going to be all too easy. I also took down his Liepard, Bisharp, and Krookodile, only using a few hits. I smiled happily. I was finally done…I had defeated the Elite Four! My stomach twisted into knots as I realized that I would now go down to see Alder…had he succeeded?

"Astonishing! You have defeated every member of the Elite Four. But, it's not over yet. There is one more opponent against whom you must prove your strength. The pinnacle of the Pokémon League, the Champion, Alder. Or, perhaps, that man called N has defeated him and taken his title. I don't know which one you will face, but just go down the Statue in the plaza, and then you'll know what to do." He said. I nodded. So, N had made it all the way down. It was finally time to see if I would have to resurrect Reshiram, if I even could.

I ran down, looking at the statue. It was now glowing blue and white. I ran up to it and looked at the sign again. Suddenly, the whole thing lowered to the ground. I looked at it in astonishment. I then saw the stairs leading up. At this point, I felt sick…

I quickly ran up the stairs, all the way up to a huge temple. It was huge and scared me a bit, but I ran through the door. When I saw the sight above me, I froze in confusion and fear. N and Alder stared at each other, N angrily glaring at Alder.

"It's over! Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Zekrom! You may have the title of Champion…But you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokémon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova…Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though." N said, walking closer to Alder. I was incapable of speech, and stayed frozen and unnoticed.

"As a Trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon!" he exclaimed. Alder stared at him, shocked, then backed up, a look of horror and shock plastered on his face.

"I beg you! Separating people from Pokémon…Do anything but that!" he yelled at N. N shook his head.

"You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. And I won. Do not say another word." He said. Suddenly, I got back the use of my vocal chords.

"N!" I yelled. He turned around, staring at me. He smiled slightly, quickly stopping to look totally serious again. The look that I hated…

"…I've been waiting. In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone. And, indeed, you have. That Light Stone…Zekrom is responding to it…" he said. I began taking out my Light Stone when he leaned in, grabbing my hands.

"Stop. This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons!" he exclaimed. I suddenly pulled back my hand. He nodded, turning around.

"From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!" he yelled into the air. I stared at him. Had he gone mad? But suddenly, the ground began shaking roughly. I stared down at it, and then suddenly, from the ground, a huge building began emerging. It rose up quickly, surrounding the entire Pokémon league! Lighting struck down on the building as it rose up. The clouds swirled around it, when suddenly; platforms began emerging from the mansion, slamming into the temple. There was now no escape. Suddenly, a set of stairs appeared by us, having burst through the wall. N turned back to me.

"What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle. The king's words will resound from the heights to all below! You must come to the castle, as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people or whether Pokémon and people will live together..." he said.

"N…please…Don't do th-" I began before he suddenly cut me off, holding up a hand. I stared at him, confused.

"We will see whose belief is stronger…And our result will change this world." He said, running up the stairs. Suddenly, Alder collapsed. Then, Cheren came up behind me, hugging me, looking from me then to Alder.

"Mr. Alder, you're a wreak. It's not fitting for the Champion." He said. I stared at him, collapsing into his arms. This was all too much…

"You both did well to get this far…" Alder sputtered out, shaking all over. He really was a total wreak.

"Somehow, I beat the Pokémon League, but it wasn't easy." Cheren said. I stared at them in disbelief. Did they not see the huge staircase?

"Err…I have to congratulate you…" Alder said, looking sadly at the ground before pulling himself off the ground.

"I became stronger because I understood what I want to do." Cheren said, and then spun me around to face him again.

"White! Tell N this…Some people grow stronger by being with Pokémon. My Pokémon and I are proof. Together, we learned and became stronger." He said to me. I managed to smile, and nodded.

"I…I lost….I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokémon… That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams. So, his convictions were the real thing…Be careful…" Alder said. I suddenly got fairly angry with him.

"Alder…You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. Just because you lost one battle to N, the other strongest Trainer that I had ever met, that doesn't mean that the bond with your Pokémon is any less. But, N's dreams aren't absurd. He has a different ideal than us, but that doesn't mean that they are wrong. He's not a brat. He's brilliant and a good person." The words spilled out of my mouth before I knew what was happening.

"White…do you care for N?" Alder asked me. I stumbled back, landing against the pillar behind me in surprise.

"I…erm…no…I just…I…I…NO!" I stuttered out. Alder and Cheren stared at me in shock, and I finally looked down.

"That aside, the ones who change the world are always the ones who pursued their dreams. White, I ask this of you." He said. I looked up.

"Even if Pokémon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it. Please let him know that!" Alder exclaimed. I sighed, looking up the stairs.

"Alder…Don't talk like that. It will all be okay. I can do it…I won't let all of you down. I know that my Pokémon can do this…I will do my best. Trust me." I said. They nodded. I looked at them one last time before going in. This was it. The final battle had arrived.


	30. Not So Bad After All

Chapter Thirty

Not So Bad After All

**This was definently the most exciting chapter for me. It may have been because it was 1:00 in the morning at this point, but whatever...This is the second to last chapter, so enjoy it! :)**

I ran up the long set of stairs through the hole in the wall, continuing up until I reached the door in the side of the building. I dashed through it, seeing six men in front of me. They were six of the Seven Sages. The only one missing was Ghetsis. One in a red cloak stepped up.

"Those in accord with Fate are preserved, and those who rebel against Fate perish." He said. The one in the blue cloak stepped up.

"When the Way is forgotten, duty and justice appear." He said, standing next to the man in the red cloak.

"One can lose the forest for the trees." A man in a forest green cloak said, stepping up from the other side of the man in the red cloak.

"If you make a mistake and do not correct it, that is a second mistake." A man in an emerald green cloak said, stepping forward.

"Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand that will sell." Said a man in a fiery orange cloak. Finally, the last man in a purple cloak stepped forward.

"There are not two suns in the sky, nor two sovereigns over the people." He said. They all stepped forward to surround me.

"Well…If anything should happen to our king, it would be disastrous. It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan. Our lord N will be disappointed, but the six of us shall defeat you here!" The man in the red cloak said. Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Can ya manage that?" it said. Suddenly, Clay ran up, standing on the other side of me. He turned to face me, smirking.

"Still standin', are ya White?" he said to me. The man in the red cloak stepped back in shock. I looked at Clay, then at him, amused.

"You…You're Driftveil's…?" he said in shock. Clay looked away from me, glaring at the man. He then smiled menacingly.

"Grrmph! Ain't just me!" he said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lenora, Elesa, Brycen, Drayden, Iris, Burgh and Skyla stepped out from behind me. I looked at them in shock.

"So sorry…Not only are we stronger than you, but there are a lot of us." Lenora said. The man opposite her squeaked.

"Accursed Gym Leaders !" he yelled at her. Elesa scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at them.

"Ignoring Team Plasma…That would be a terrible thing for us Gym Leaders to do." She said. Burgh nodded.

"Yeah, and Bianca asked us to come too." He said, winking at me. I smiled and laughed. I would have to thank Bianca later…

"Hrmph…" Brycen said simply, looking at the man across from him. I smiled happily. I loved these people so much…..

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Skyla said, taking out a poke ball and glaring at the man across from her. He stepped back. Iris squealed happily and jumped up and down.

"No need to worry!" Iris said. I looked at her happily. I had never been happier about her excitement than now.

"Holder of the Light Stone, or, erm, White! Please proceed!" Drayden said. I stared at him and nodded. I really respected these people. I had missed them so much…But now was not the time to think about how amazingly awesome they were! I had a job to do! I ran quickly through the hallway, slipping and falling down horribly. I groaned, pulling myself back up. I looked at my hand. It was bleeding again…I sighed, wrapping a spare piece of cloth in my bag around it and running again.

I came to another hallway, and decided to go right. I finally ran up a set of stairs and found a small doorway. I walked into it to see some Team Plasma Grunts. I slammed into one of them and they smirked at me.

"Ha ha! We, Team Plasma, were using the Pokémon we took from others all along! Aww, poor widdle Pokémon. They had to do what we told them." She said. I stared at her, and then slapped her fiercely. She looked at me in shock.

"You little…" I began, and then stopped. This was no time to get into a fight with some lowlife girl. I shoved her to the side, walking out the door again. I ran down the hallway when I heard a noise.

"…Come…." I heard the voice of one of the Shadow Triad members. I slowly proceeded down the hallway and suddenly one appeared behind me.

"In this castle, you may rest your Pokémon. Fear not. Just go through that door. When you are healed, it is our Lord N's wish that you be moved to the innermost part of the castle." He said, disappearing. I ran through the door and up to a lady with bright yellow hair.

"I am Concordia. I give peace and comfort to N. N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon…Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated, and hurt by bad people…Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing his ideals…thinking only of Pokémon. N's heart is truly pure and innocent. Please trust me, he is good! But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence…" she said. It suddenly struck me.

Ghetsis had set N up. He had only let N see Pokémon who were mistreated…mistreated by bad people…bad people…the phrase N had used so much…he only ever wanted to liberate Pokémon from bad people…He never knew that not all Pokémon were abused…He never knew anything…

I thanked the lady, and she healed my Pokémon. I began to walk out the door when she grabbed my sleeve.

"Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokémon. My Lord N has realized this…deep down in his heart…but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it…" she said. I stopped and nodded. I understood that now…I really did. I ran out the door and proceeded to the next set of stairs. I ran up them into the next hallway. I ran into the first room. It appeared to be a science lab…

"Ha! Now we can even infiltrate the Pokémon Storage System inside every Trainer's PC! If our king wills it, we can steal every Pokémon stored in a PC Box and release them all!" One of the scientists yelled at me from across the room. I ran out quickly. How far had Team Plasma wound their web…?

I ran out the door again and went down the hallway to the end of the hallway. I began to walk up the stairs when another member of the Shadow Triad appeared in front of me. I stepped back, barely even shocked this time.

"…A battle between you and our Lord N will reveal whether our Lord N is an ideal hero. It will also reveal how you feel about protecting the current world…Where people live with Pokémon…" he said, disappearing. I sighed, running up the stairs. When I got up, another Shadow Triad member appeared. He pointed at a door.

"That room was the world that was provided to our Lord N…." he said, backing up. Before he disappeared, he said one more thing, which was unusual.

"I do not feel anything when I go into that room. But you may feel something…" he said, disappearing. I walked into the room slowly, looking around. It seemed to be the room of a child, filled with playthings and toys…I walked around slowly. I saw a train…It seemed to have been played with recently…There was also a basketball court…it also seemed to have been used a lot…I turned it around and it said Harmonia on it in black marker…

The basketball hoop was home styled…And a small piece of a train set was in the hoop. I looked up at in, confused. I then walked over to some wheels. On top of the wheels was a skateboard…And flying above it was a model plane, set to rotate around…

I then saw a skate ramp with an item on it. I picked it up slowly. It was a rare candy…I had heard of these…they could be used to level up a Pokémon…I pocketed it, feeling guilty. I hoped that N wouldn't mind…I then saw a picture hanging on the wall.

I walked up to it and saw that it seemed to be an arrangement of geometric shapes…There was also a toy box filled with new toys…I stared at them in shock. Someone had used this room recently…was it N? I surveyed the room, and then collapsed on my knees….

N…N had grown up here…He had lived in this room…It was his room…This had been his world…This was where he had been for sixteen years of his life…I put my face in my hands…How hard it must have been for him…To live in this room…Separated from people…Pokémon his only friends. At that moment, I truly pitied him. He was just an innocent little kid. I suddenly saw something on the floor. It seemed to be a journal.

I slowly picked it up and read it. I felt a bit guilty, but at the same time, I couldn't look away. I was mesmerized.

_5\14_

_Father said today that we would begin organizing Team Plasma as soon as_

_possible, but for now, we would just have to wait for the right time to come._

_I do not understand how the right time isn't now, however. Pokémon are my_

_only friends, and they need my help. I must separate them from bad people._

_They really need me. I have talked to them my whole life…They want my help…_

_I'm the only one who can help them…I'm the only one who can understand them…_

_ I'm the only one who ever understood them._

_5\30_

_It is time. Team Plasma's dream will finally be put into action thanks to the Seven_

_Sages. My ideal will finally become reality._

_6\12_

_I met a new person today. This person's Pokémon…They said that they trusted her…_

_How strange. I have never heard a Pokémon say such things…But White truly is_

_strange herself…_

_6\20_

_I ran into her again. She truly is strange…But this time I accidently hurt her…I hope she's okay…_

_6\30_

_I talked to White today at Castelia City…And I enjoyed it….She is such an easy person to _

_talk to…I find myself trusting her more and more…I don't know what this feeling is that_

_I feel right now…but it is strange…I fell like if she ever went away…then I would never get _

_over it…She is…amazing…But that must be put to an end. I can't think like this._

_I have to end whatever we have together…Now…_

_7\3_

_I finally did it…I told her that I didn't want her…What a lie…I am a horrible person…_

_She will truly never forgive me now…But maybe that is for the best. A good, kind-hearted_

_person like that shouldn't have anything to do with a horrible person like me…She_

_doesn't need me now…She needs someone who will be good to her…_

_7/4_

_Today, White went on a Ferris wheel with another boy…He doesn't deserve her…_

_She is far too good for him…She needs someone better. For some reason, I sent_

_my Pidove after him, and stole his hat. I don't know what emotion it was, but_

_I felt something strange…It scares me…What is this new emotion?_

_7/5_

_White began to leave today when I had one of my associates call her. She can_

_disguise her voice as whoever I want her too. I had her pretend to be Bianca,_

_White's close friend. I then gave her directions to the Desert Ruins, so she could_

_get a fossil of her choice. That way, she would have another valuable Pokémon_

_on her team. That would be nice…_

_7/10_

_Poor White…I really do feel bad for her…she is having a tough time…I've had the_

_Shadow Triad watch her for a watch her for a while, though I don't want her to know that. I really do find her fascinating…_

_7/15_

_I met White at Chargestone Cave today…One of the most brilliant days of my life…_

_She really is quite a nice girl…And she has a dream…There is nothing better than a _

_dream…especially for her. It pleased me very much…But I think that I got her in some_

_sort of trouble with her friend Cheren. I was upset, and she was there to comfort me…_

_She hugged me…just like a mother. But then, Cheren came in and saw her hugging me._

_When we stood up, we were holding hands. I'm not quite sure why, but he seemed_

_angry. I felt sorry for her…I felt very bad…But I would see you again._

_7/16_

_I went to Celestial Tower after White, and she almost caught me when I had been_

_following her…I felt guilty….but I wanted to see what she was up to…The true_

_test of a good person…she rang the bell and it proved that she was strong and kind…_

_I nearly fell to my death trying to avoid her, however. I should be more careful…._

_7/20_

_I saw White in person today; when she actually knew it was me. This was a very_

_lovely and very atrocious day for me…We were in a tree, talking about Pokémon when_

_she told me that she cared for me…I didn't know how to respond, but now I do._

_I care for her too. I don't know what it is…I have never felt this way about anything_

_but the Pokémon that I love…But I think that my life would be ruined without White with_

_me every day…But that doesn't change the fact that we are still enemies._

_7/30_

_Today was the day. I had finally caught Zekrom. This was a momentous day for_

_Team Plasma. We had finally succeeded in getting the legendary dragon. However, _

_for this to all come out the way I had envisioned, then White would have to find the _

_Light Stone and resurrect Reshiram. That was all there was to it._

_8/1_

_The time without White is killing me…I really do miss her…I wish that I _

_could see her again soon…But it was almost time. I would soon challenge _

_the Elite Four, then I would be recognized as a true hero. No matter_

_what White meant to me now…I would have to grit my teeth and _

_do what I had been meaning to do this whole time…Liberate Pokémon_

_and separate them from foolish people!_

That was where the journal ended. I suddenly saw something splatter on the pages. I reached up to my face in panic and realized that I had been crying. I then put the journal in my backpack absently mindedly…So he really did care for me? Then why was he doing this? Why? But that wasn't the question needed to be answered right now…I needed to get to N…


	31. The Final Battle

Chapter Thirty-One

The Final Battle

**Hey, I'm going to try not to ruin the drama of this chapter with a long message, so look at the next chapter I post, okay? It'll be the EPOLAGUE! Anyway, enjoy this final chapter...Thanks!**

I rushed out the door. The memories were too painful…everything in his journal had reminded me of my feelings for him. I rushed through the door quickly. I was finally ready to end this. I rushed down the hallway and rushed up the stairs. I was close…I could feel it. I suddenly saw a huge archway, and instinctively began running through it when Ghetsis emerged. He pushed me back.

"Welcome, holder of the Light Stone. The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokemon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change." He said, gesturing towards the archway. I stared at him intently, wanting so badly to attack him here and now….

"The king of this castle is the strongest Trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokemon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need? Now that the stage is set, we can seize people's minds and hearts. We can bring into being the world that I-no, that Team Plasma desires more easily than you can imagine. We and only we will use Pokemon, and we shall rule the powerless populace!" he exclaimed.

"I won't let you get away with this." I snapped at him, my voice and body shaking with rage. He stared at me amused, and turned to my left.

"I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end!" he exclaimed, facing the archway again and pointing at it. I stared at it. Yes, this was it.

"Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero!" he said, stepping to the side. I stared at him, and then back at the archway. I took a deep breath, ready to walk in. I suddenly wondered if I could handle all of this pressure…But I had to. It was my only option at this point. I had to fight now. I had to succeed in this final battle. I sucked in a huge breath of air, closing my eyes and walking through the door.

I was in a large white room, surrounded by water. The water glowed a fascinating ice blue and sparkled from the light. I walked ahead slowly. Ahead of me was a long blue carpet. I looked to where it lead, and saw a large throne. Sitting in it was none other than N. He suddenly sat up straight, looking at me directly.

"What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokemon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power." He said, jumping out of the throne and walking quickly towards me. He stopped suddenly, about five meters away from me.

"It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokemon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. Am I correct in saying so White?" he said, in a voice louder than I had ever heard him use before.

"Y-Yes." I managed to stutter out. A brief smile crossed his face, but just a small one, then it disappeared. He raised his arms.

"If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!" he yelled across the large throne room. I took a shaky breath, running towards him. He then approached me at the same time, and we met half way on a large platform. He looked off to my right.

"You came all this way to battle me…But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I actually...Kind of liked you a little." He said. I noticed the small hint of blush on his cheeks, and he pulled his hat down to hide his face.

"Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!" he exclaimed. He then ran over and stood directly in front of me, and I noticed that he was shaking a little. He also looked like he was about to cry.

"But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous! You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people!" he exclaimed. I stared at him, and then made up my mind suddenly. I stubbornly took a step closer to him.

"N…I know that I have hardly any hope to win this battle against a true hero…But I believe in my friends. We can still beat you if we really and truly try our hardest. I know that if we try, we may have a chance! So, though I am not a true hero after all, which is disappointing, I can still try! I won't stop trying!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened in surprise, and then he shook his head.

"Foolish…And here I thought you were actually intelligent. However, I suppose I was kidding myself on that as well. Very well then…" he said, raising one hand to the sky and looking at me, a determined look on his face.

"Zekrom! Come to me!" he yelled into the air. Suddenly, a huge growl emitted through the room. I looked in the direction of the throne, and suddenly, Zekrom burst through the wall, flying across the room to land next to N. It roared mightily as its tail lit up, emitting electricity. Lighting formed around him as his mighty roar shook the building. N never even budged. He continued to stare at me. Suddenly, I felt a trembling in my bag. I opened it, and saw a blinding white light emitting from it. I pulled out the source, realizing it was the Light Stone. N looked at me, confused.

"Your Light Stone is…I mean Reshiram is…" he stuttered out, looking at me in disbelief. Something told me to let go of the Light Stone, so I released it. However, instead of dropping to the ground, it began emitting waves of bright light, and flew into the air above my head.

Suddenly, a cyclone of bright white energy surrounded it, flowing into the stone itself. N and I looked up at it in surprise. Suddenly, the Light Stone drew in all of the energy surrounding it. It then began to shake fiercely. Then, all of the energy was released. It began spinning in quick circles, causing a whirlwind. Suddenly, it was surrounded in a vortex of light. Then, I saw what was forming in the light.

It was a huge dragon-like figure. Suddenly, almost all of the energy disappeared, and its eyes shot open. They were a crystal-clear blue, and suddenly the dragon pulled its wings back and let out a mighty roar. It flapped its wings and came to land a few meters away from us.

Its tail started glowing a fiery red, and suddenly, flames rose up around it. The flames spun around it, dancing and spinning like a tornado. N and I stared at it, confused. It then looked up to the sky, dropping the flames. It flew over suddenly, appearing beside me.

"Zekrom and Reshiram…They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokemon that appear before the hero they recognize. Ah…I see now…You really are a hero too." He said. I stared in disbelief. I really was a hero…wasn't I?

"I'll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you. 'I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally.' It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Reshiram and make it your ally!" he exclaimed. I looked at him, then at Reshiram. I was finally ready for this…After all this time…I approached it, bowing down to it.

"Reshiram…I accept this challenge. I will show you what kind of a Trainer I really am." I exclaimed. It roared loudly, and we began to battle. I drew out my Vanillish. I needed to get its HP down. I didn't want to use the master ball…It was too much like cheating for the legendary Pokémon. It suddenly attacked me, knocking out my Pokémon. I stared at it. The power was overwhelming.

I then sent out Golett, who did a bit of damage. It may have been enough…So I would try to catch it now. However, it didn't work, so I sent out Zebstrika. If it could paralyze Reshiram, I may have a better chance. It was a complete success, so I tried to catch it again. I sent out my Serperior.

"Serperior! Just lower its health a bit! Please, I'm counting on you! This is our last chance to stay together! Come one, you can do it! Please! Please, Serperior! You were my starter Pokémon, and I have total faith in you! You can do this!" I exclaimed. Serperior looked at me, and then tackled Reshiram a bit. It was almost knocked out now.

"Great work Serperior! Now, Reshiram! I beg you to join me! Please, fight with me! I need your help! I need you as my ally! Please!" I exclaimed hysterically, throwing another Pokeball. It rotated once, twice, three times, and then it snapped shut. I smiled, laughing and crying at the same time. I grabbed the Pokeball, hugging it close to my chest and whispering into it.

"Thank you…Thank you so much…We may have a chance after all…" I said. I suddenly remembered who I was here with and looked up.

"Ah…I see…Reshiram, who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for truth, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side…" he said, walking over and standing right next to me. He looked me in the eyes, then down at my bag, sighing.

"Hold on…your Pokémon are hurt. There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent." He said. I looked at him. I wondered….if that was the reason…was he in denial about how nice of a person he was? I sighed, handing him my PokeBalls. He quickly healed them. He then stepped back to stand in front of Zekrom.

"Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!" he exclaimed. We ran at each other, and then began to battle. I sent out Reshiram as he sent out Zekrom. The two dragons would now fight once again…

"Zekrom. Use Fusion Bolt." N exclaimed. I then used dragon breath, taking out half of Zekrom's Hit Points. N stared at me, amused.

"You really think that can stop us?" he asked. I shrugged, using the move again. Zekrom was down. N looked at him in despair. He then sent out Carracosta, so I sent out Archeops. I made him use dragon-breath. It didn't do much damage, but it did paralyze him. Suddenly, Carracosta used a water type move, knocking me out. I looked at Archeops in despair.

"Go, Serperior!" I yelled. Why hadn't I used Serperior the first time? It used leaf blade, and almost knocked out the Carracosta. Suddenly, N used a full restore. My Serperior was almost dead. But, then I used Mega Drain and got most of its health back. I smiled, asking it to use its move again. That time, it killed the Carracosta.

"Go! Vanilluxe!" he exclaimed. I thought for a moment, and then sent out my Sawk. It used Brick Break, almost knocking out the Vanilluxe. It suddenly used hail, but when Sawk used brick break again, it fainted. N looked frustrated.

"Go! Klinklang!" he yelled. I kept Sawk out. He used brick break again, almost knocking out the Klinklang. It then lowered my self-defense, but I used Brick Break one more time, knocking it out. N glared at me. He then sent out Zoroark. I kept Sawk in battle. It used double kick on the Zourak, but was then defeated by Zoroark. I stared at it, sending out Zebstrika. It used Flame Charge, doing a fair amount of damage. I then revived my Sawk, sending it out again.

"Sawk, use Double Kick one more time!" I exclaimed, and it did, knocking out Zoroark. N glared at me angrily. He sent out Archeops. I changed to Serperior again.

"My last friend…Please share your courage with me." N said. I stared at him. He was truly a very kind person. I then attacked it, very nearly knocking it out.

"Is the world going to choose you and not me?" He exclaimed. I then sent out my Archeops. What better way to end this match…It needed to be fair. I used Ancient power, knocking it out.

"Everything is ruined….The ideals I had…The dreams I had…" he said, dropping to his knees. I stared at him. I had done it…I had done it! It was over! But then I looked at him. I walked over to him.

"N…I'm…" I began, but I had no words. I wasn't sorry that I had won. I needed my Pokémon. But, it did crush me to see him this upset.

"….Zekrom and I were beaten….Your truth…Your feelings…They were stronger than mine, it seems…" he said, getting up and smiling at me. I stared at him in shock. Had he lost his mind?

"Reshiram and Zekrom….each of them choosing a different hero…Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time…one that peruses truth and one that pursues ideals…Could…could they both be right? I don't know…It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula that changes the world…" he said, turning away.

"N…I think you are right. I think that truths and ideals can exist in peace…" I said. He looked at me and smiled softly. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good for nothing boy!" Ghetsis said from behind me. I turned to stare at him, as did N. The look on his face was so horrible…So cruel…N stepped back.

"Father?" he asked. I looked at him. The pitiful look on N's face broke my heart. I stared at him sadly.

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokemon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done." He said, walking over to stand by N. I stared at him in shock.

"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero…You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being to stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing about Pokémon…" he said. I suddenly felt my blood rush into my ears. I sprinted out to stand in front of him, holding out my arms as if to protect him.

"No! Shut up! N is not warped! He is a sweet, kindhearted person! I have known that all along. He is brilliant, more brilliant than you or any other Trainer would ever hope to be! He loves and cares for his Pokémon! He understands them, talks to them, knows what they go through. YOU are the one responsible for this!" I yelled at him. I heard N whisper my name silently. I just pressed back against him.

"White! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard!" he said to me. I was about to respond when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see N hovering above me.

"Well, that's where we differ. I suppose I knew deep down this whole time that White would emerge the true hero. She is…wonderful and caring…she has helped me see what my life would become if she wasn't in it…She is the true hero. Not me, and not you." He said. I smiled at him.

"That doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you—since you know the truth—you must be eliminated!" he yelled at me. I leaned back into N, frightened. Suddenly, I heard Cheren's voice.

"Rule the world? Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokémon?" he yelled at Ghetsis. I looked over to see that Alder was there too.

"That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokemon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!" he yelled. I began to say something when Alder began yelling too.

"You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!" he yelled. Ghetsis laughed insanely, looking at Alder. Alder glared at him angrily.

"You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. White, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat! Come on! You'll face ME in battle now! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!" he yelled. Suddenly, N yelled my name.

"White!" he yelled. I then looked over, realizing how tight I had been grasping his hand. I tried to loosen my grip when I realized he was holding on just as tightly.

"I WONT ALLOW ANYONE TO STOP ME! NO MATTER WHO DOES WHAT!" Ghetsis yelled, glaring at me evilly. I suddenly realized that N had healed my Pokémon at some point. I turned to look at him, and he let me go, going to stand by the others.

"Go! Reshiram!" I yelled. We then began fighting. I used extrasensory and knocked out his Pokémon in one hit. I smiled, as he sent out his Bouffalant. I sent out my Sawk, and used Double Kick. He would pay for what he had said to N…I knocked out his Pokémon, and then he sent out Hydreigon. I sent out Archeops, and died almost immediately. I stared at him. He was very strong…But I then sent out Reshiram again. I knocked it out in one hit.

"Go! Seismitoad! Don't screw this up or else!" Ghetsis yelled. I glared at him, sending out my Serperior. I took it out easily with only two hits. It then fainted, and he sent out Eelektross, so I sent out Golett. I fainted in one turn. I stared at the Eelektross intently. I would now fight Electric with Electric. I sent out my Zebstrika. I then paralyzed it, but I was then knocked out easily. I groaned. I was utterly terrified now. But I had to win…for N…So I sent out Reshiram again. It took it down easily.

"GAH! NOW, BISHARP! WIN THIS OR ELSE!" Ghetsis yelled at it. I stared at the poor Pokémon in pity.

"Reshiram…Use Fusion Flare!" I exclaimed. I knocked it out in one hit. Ghetsis yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MY CALCULATIONS! NO, MY CAREFUL SCHEMES! I SHOULD OWN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, stepping back.

"What? I created Team Plasma with my own hands…I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect world." He said. N suddenly ran up, hugging me from behind. I smiled happily, leaning back against him.

"Now N…Do you still think that Pokemon and people should be separated?" Alder asked, stepping forward. N slowly let go of me, turning away.

"Mwa ha ha! Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself…I prepared someone for that purpose…N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart! Do you think that you'll get through to a warped person like that?" Ghetsis exclaimed. Suddenly, N stepped forward again, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Alder, it's a waste of valuable time listening to him ramble on. He is the one without a human heart." Cheren said, pointing at Ghetsis. Alder nodded. I stared at Cheren in confusion. Had he just defended N?

"You're right. He's truly pitiful." Alder said, turning back to N and myself. He smiled faintly at us, uncrossing his arms.

"N…I'm sure you have a lot to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was really inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon." He said, looking at N. N suddenly broke down to his knees.

"But…I have no right to be the hero!" he exclaimed, putting his hands over his face. Alder looked amused.

"Ah, is that so? What you and the legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on…That's important, wouldn't you say?" he said. N looked at him, and then shook his head.

"Acting like you understand…Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that…you forgive me? Why?" he yelled at Alder, standing up. I could see the tears staining his face.

"N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give that some thought." He said. He and Cheren surrounded Ghetsis, leading him away. N stared after them, and then walked up to me, grabbing my hand softly.

"White…I want to talk to you about something…." He said, leading me down the path, holding my hand in his the whole way. We finally got to the end, and we stood, facing each other.

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked to hear what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because…It said that it like you…It said that it wanted to be with you." He explained. He shook his head.

"I couldn't understand it at first…I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that like people…Because…up until that moment…I'd never known a Pokémon like that." He said. He looked me right in the eyes.

"The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling you…I wanted to confront you, hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything." He said, turning to face the open hole in the wall.

"There's no way that a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon…could ever be with a person like you…No…Actually…I didn't understand Pokémon really either. No way that I could measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…I envied your friends…especially Cheren. You two were so close…" he said, turning back to me.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and…What I should do now is something I'll have to decide myself." He said, drawing out Zekrom and releasing it below him. I stared at him, confused.

"N…What are you doing?" I asked. He turned back to me, a small smile on his face. He leaned forward and hugged me.

"White! You said that you had a dream…Make that dream come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become truth! White, if anyone can, it's you…" he said. He then pulled away from me. I stared at him.

"Well then, farewell!" he exclaimed. I grabbed on to his sleeve like a small child. I could feel tears spilling out my eyes.

"N…No! Don't go! I…I can't live without you! I love you! Please, let me come too!" I said hysterically. He smiled, starting to cry himself. He then took his Rubik's cube off, wrapping it in my hands. I looked at it, then back at him. He leaned forward, taking my face in his.

"White…I've never been good at romance…ever…I don't even know what to do right now…I have only stuck to Pokémon…All the romance that I know is from books that I have been read…But…I can't have you come after me. Please, don't follow me. Become a better Trainer!" he said. I shook my head fiercely.

"No! No! No! N, I need you! Please! I won't let you go! I can't do anything without you! I can't say goodbye to you! Not ever! Please…Please…I can't lose you like I lost my dad…" I said, crying. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened, but then closed peacefully. When he drew back, he smiled, still crying.

"Then let's not say goodbye…Let's just say…See you later, okay?" he said. I stared at him, tears still streaming from my eyes.

"N…I'll miss you so much…but…Promise we'll see each other again soon?" I said. He nodded, hugging me tightly.

"When the time is right…We'll meet again. That is the future I envision." He replied, tearing himself off of me. He nodded his head, jumping on top of Zekrom. I watched him fly off into the distance, collapsing. I just sat there, watching him fly off. However, when he was flying off, I could swear I heard him say something else.

"White! Don't forget, I'll always love you! Until Time Stops!"


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

I had finally managed to pull myself up of the ground, looking at the Rubik's cube that N had given me. I began crying even harder, but I managed to stop after a few minutes, sighing and wiping my eyes. I sniffled, standing up. I hooked the Rubik's cube onto my belt buckle. I smiled. This was something that he wore everyday…That meant that he would probably come back…Hopefully for me as well…

I then closed my eyes, thinking about him. What he had said about me…That I should work hard to fulfill my dreams…And my dream was to become a person who can understand Pokémon better than all others. And to do that…I needed more experience…I then remembered where my father had trained long ago…He had never gone to Unova…He had gone to a faraway land…Sinnoh…I then knew what I had to do…first…I had to get out of here. I then took out Reshiram's Pokeball and asked it to fly me to my hometown. It was time to go home…

When I finally arrived home, I decided to sneak through my bedroom window. It would be a pleasant surprise for my mom to see me walking down from my room once more…It would be nice…Very nice…I smiled as I saw that she had cleaned my room since the first day. I looked at my Xtransceiver suddenly, and looked at the date. It had been over a year…It had been over a year since I had left this place…I stared at the date, and then looked around. Mom hadn't changed it at all…I smiled to myself. I loved her…She had been so brave since my father died…

I then ran downstairs quickly to see my mother sitting quietly at the table. I suddenly cleared my throat. My mom spun around, then ran at me quickly, hugging me tightly.

"Welcome home White! Seems you've been through many amazing things, is it not so? Incredible really. Amazing, absolutely, meeting these two Pokémon of legend." She said. I nodded, smiling at her.

"Yes…well I have had many amazing adventures and made lots of new friends." I said, thinking of N…I sighed, pushing back my hair.

"Oh, that's cool! Where'd you get that from?" she said, picking up the Rubik's Cube N had given me. I smiled, though on the inside I was crying.

"Erm, it's a gift from a friend that I met along the way. No big deal." I explained. What a lie that was…It meant the world to me.

"You are so much like your father White…Every day I see it more and more…But you are almost grown up now." She said. I then thought about it. My birthday was a few weeks ago, wasn't it? I didn't even realize…that was about the time that I was going into the League…

"Yes…Well, I'm going to take a walk. Love you mom." I said, walking out of the door. I sighed, walking out. Yes, these had been some very messed up months…However; when I walked out of the door and right into Cheren.

"Welcome home White." He said, hugging me and handing me something in a bag. Suddenly, Bianca came to stand by him. I suddenly noticed that they were holding hands, but I didn't bring it up…I thought better of it. I looked at the bag.

"Happy late Birthday!" Bianca said. My heart swelled, and I hugged them. They had remembered, even though all of that. I opened it to see a necklace. It was a small locket. I opened it to see a picture of the three of us from our younger years. I hugged them, thanking them.

"I-I'm sorry…By the time I went to get the Striaton City Gym Leaders, everything was over…" Bianca said. I shook my head, telling her it was okay.

"Well if that was the case, I let Ghetsis escape when the Shadow Triad created an opening." Cheren said. Bianca looked at him, confused.

"Erm, Ghetsis? The Shadow Triad?" she asked. I suddenly realized that she didn't know a thing about any of them.

"I'll tell you later about what happened in the castle. It's more important to discuss what we are going to do now guys." Cheren said. Bianca jumped.

"I'm gonna explore some more!" she said, jumping up and down. I looked at her, sighing. The two of them looked at me.

"Oh, White, you can come with us! The more the merrier!" she exclaimed. I stared at her, then at Cheren. I then drug them away from my house, going to the forest around the house.

"Guys…I'm leaving. I am following in my father's footsteps…I am going to become a Trainer in the Sinnoh Region. I am going to live there…Alone for a while…" I said. They stared at me.

"No! White, Why?" Bianca asked, while Cheren just stared at me, frustrated. I looked down at the Rubik's cube, and Cheren followed my gaze.

"Ah, I see now. You are going after him, aren't you White?" he said to me. I shook my head slowly, sighing.

"He told me not to…So I won't. I just want to learn more about many different types of Pokemon…I think that will be easier." I said.

After much arguing, they finally agreed with me. I then had to explain to my mother, but then, I had to explain to one more person. Alder. However, I didn't want to tell him in person. He was the one person I had met on this journey that I admired more than anyone else. I didn't want to see the look on his face when I told him I was running away.

I swiftly went to the Pokemon Center, giving the letter to one of the assistants. I smiled, getting out the PokeBalls of all of my Pokémon. I then flew to the daycare, sighing heavily.

"Please take care of these Pokémon…" I said, handing over every one of them except for Reshiram. It was against the law to take Pokémon from different regions to other regions. I pocketed Reshiram. That would have to stay a secret then…And I would just have to try my hardest to become a new Trainer in Sinnoh.

I took out the Pokeball, throwing it up into the air. Reshiram came out, and I got on to its back. I took one last look at Unova. It was time to close this chapter of my life, and go to the next one…A chapter where I started new…without Team Plasma. I would follow my dream…Until Time Stops…

**Okay everyone...here's my final message! Of this book! Yeah, I would never quit writing! I'm a nerd, it's not like I have a life or anything. ;) Anyways, I hope that you guys liked my book, because I know that it was really, really, really fun to write! I wasn't really sure if I was going to finish it at first, but I'm glad that I did! I'm already on Chapter Six on my new book, and it's really...special? I don't really know where I'm going with the book right now...But I have a pretty good idea. I would write a preview...Actually that sounds really fun! So, then, I'll write a preview I guess! Hehe, all dramatic and stuff, sounds fun! Okay, then you can read the preview. I'll post it on the next chapter. Yeah, so sorry about the length of the last chapter, but it was too amazing to split up into two parts. Anyways, I really hope that you liked this book, and I hope that you'll read the other one. I appriciate the fact that you read all of the book, if you did, and if you didn't, as long as your reading this, your still awesome. So, thanks to all of my fans, and I'll keep writing. So, look for my new book that I'll post sometime this week. I may post it tomorrow...Anyways...Bye! I LUVS YEW GUYS! ^_^**


	33. Preview of Book Two!

**Hey everyone! I'm just going to write the summary for my next story, or just a sneak peek of it so you know if you want to read it or not! Okay, thanks for all of your support guys! 3**

White needed a way to escape her old life. She needed to escape the memories of N…But that seems more impossible then she would have ever thought. There was only one thing left to do…Travel the Sinnoh region. She wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and become a Sinnoh Trainer. However, the whole purpose of her new adventure was to be alone, and she seemed to have just made another friend. But Lucas is nothing like any of the other people that she had ever met. He is louder and more crazy...N and Cheren were so quiet…

Could it be time to forget about N? Should she just leave the thoughts and memories they shared together behind? Should she try her luck with Lucas? She is so confused…So lost…Lost in a sea of thoughts that have haunted her forever.

There are more troubles than this however. It seems that Team Plasma doesn't want to give up, not even after White had taken down their king, all Seven Sages, and almost every one of them at some point. They won't give up they're ideals for anything. However, Ghetsis is plotting things of his own. He doesn't want to rule the world anymore. He just wants to take down the boy he had never wanted.

And the girl who had gotten in the way of his plans.

For Good.

**Yeah, so thanks to all of the people who have reviewed and supported me (You know who you are xD) YOU'RE THE REASON I'M WRITING BOOK TWO! Yeah, so I hope you like this book as much as the first, but the third book is going to be the best. I already have it totally planned out. It's going to be 100% N and White romance stuff. So for all of you fangirls out there like me, I hope you'll like it. As always, keep reading and reviewing! Bye guys, see you soon in Book Two! (AKA When Time Stops 2)**


End file.
